


Love and Other Mysteries

by The_Girl_Who_Reads



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 84,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Reads/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Reads
Summary: Eden thought summer would be as always; watching T.V. shows and reading. But what happens when she's forced to go to Gravity Falls to live with an old family friend? Answer: she meets the Pines twins and becomes their best friend. It's all fun and dandy until Eden falls for Dipper, but he only sees Wendy.Summer over there seemed perfect. But will it stay that way?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I was in my room, watching my favorite mystery show on my phone when my mom called me to come downstairs.  
_Okay, that’s weird. Usually if mom wants to talk to me she’s the one who comes. Oh uh, what if it’s something serious? Maybe she wants to accuse me of eating all the cookies. Ugh, I knew Emily wouldn’t confess to mom that she did it. Ugh man now I’m nervous._  
When I reached down the stairs, I saw mom and dad sitting on the couch.  
“Eden…” Mom started saying but then I cut her off by screaming “I swear it wasn’t me!”  
They both looked confused, so I said “You know what, forget what I just said. Continue.”  
“Anyways, pumpkin, your mom and I have been invited to go on another business trip with the company.” Dad said.  
“Great! I’ll go start packing.” I said and turned around to go upstairs, but mom stopped me by saying “Actually, Eden, this trip is different.”  
“What do you mean different?” I asked. “  
Well, this time, no children allowed.” Dad explained.  
“Aw what? We’re gonna stay home alone?” I whined.  
“Not necessarily. Emily and you could stay with your aunt.” Mom said.  
“Our aunt? Come on mom. Our aunt is so mean! She doesn’t let us go out of the house and instead makes us do impossible chores!” I exclaimed.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s our only choice.” Mom said.  
“Actually honey, don’t you remember Stanford?” Dad asked mom.  
“Stanford Pines? What about him?” Mom asked.  
“Well, last time we talked, he said he was having his niece and nephew over for the summer at his shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon.” Dad said.  
“Really? Well, that’s unlikely of Stan. Usually he’s focused on his inventions” Mom said.  
“Maybe we can ask him if he can watch over Eden as well.” Dad said.  
“That’s a great idea!” Mom exclaimed.  
That’s when I decided to step in. “Okay, so your plan is to send me to some stranger’s house in the middle of nowhere?” I asked.  
“Eden, Stan is not a stranger. He used to be your grandmother’s friend.” Mom said.  
“So how do you know him?” I asked.  
“Well, you’re grandmother used to talk about him a lot.” Mom answered.  
“So, you don’t know him officially?” I asked again.  
“Um, not really, honey.” Mom said.  
“What?!” I exclaimed.  
“Eden, relax. We’ll call Stan and you’ll have to know later.” Dad said.  
“Okay, then.” I said and went up to my room.   
I mean, I’m not against going on somewhat a ‘summer vacation’. All my friends are on vacation so I am alone here. Well there is my sister but it doesn’t count since she’s only 6. But I don’t really like leaving San Francisco. Well it’s not really my choice. Oh well, we’ll just see what happens.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
“Eden!” Mom called.  
“Coming!” I yelled as I trudged down the stairs.  
“Yeah?” I asked once I reached the kitchen were mom was.  
“Great news, Eden. Stan accepted to keep an eye on you while we’re away!” Mom said optimistically. “Okay… I’ll go tell Emily. Wherever she is.” I said as I was about to walk out the kitchen.  
“Eden, wait.” Mom said stopping me.  
I turned around and she continued. _“You’re_ going to Gravity falls. Emily is going to Ashley’s house.” “What? Why does she get to spend summer with her friend and not me… you know what, never mind. I’ll go.” I said.  
“Good, the kids he’s watching over are the same age as you. You could become friends!” Mom exclaimed.  
“Yeah… Yay.” I said sarcastically.  
“Come on, Eden. You should try and make new friends.” Mom said.  
“I would if I could.” I muttered quietly.  
“What’s that honey?” Mom asked.  
“Oh, nothing. Anyways, when do I leave?” I asked.  
“In 2 days.” She answered.  
“2 days?! That won’t be enough for me to make my list and then pack and then recheck the list and then make a plan to make sure I didn’t forget anything on the list!” I exclaimed.  
“Well then, you better start working.” Mom said as I bolted upstairs to my bedroom and started writing the list of stuff I need.  
_This might take a while…_  
**2 days later**  
I’m at the bus station waiting for my bus to arrive.  
Mom had to leave since she had an online meeting with someone.  
I finally got on the bus, put my earphones in and slowly fell asleep…  
  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone shouting “Gravity Falls.” I instantly stood up, grabbed my bags and got off the bus.  
Once I got off the bus, my stomach started hurting me. it always happens when I’m nervous or when I feel like something is going to go wrong. Let’s just hope that it won’t.  
I looked around, no sign of this Stan guy, unless if he changed a lot from that picture my mother showed me.  
I looked at my watch _10:35, not a very punctual man._  
I was disturbed from my thoughts by a car pulling in front of me.  
The man inside who I assumed was Stan since he looked like the picture, rolled down the window and said “You Eden Dawson?”  
_not very welcoming either_.  
“Depends. You Stan Pines?”  
“Haha, answering a question with another question. I like your charisma kid. Hop in.” without any further ado, I climbed in the car.  
“Are there any observatories around here?”  
“Um no.”  
“Scientific research labs?”  
“Not in this town.”  
“How about planetary….”  
“Yeesh kid are you some kind of nerd.” He interrupted “You sound like Dipper only your voice is less cracky.”  
“Who on Earth is Dipper?” I asked slightly annoyed cause I hate when people compare me to persons I don’t know.  
“You’ll meet him soon enough.”  
We pulled up in front of a shack that said Mystery Hack. The S must have fallen off.  
_Gee I wonder why._  
Just as I was about to ask Stan about it, he asked “How you feel about making money?”  
“I…uh…”  
“Great! You’re hired. Go inside the gift shop and find Wendy. She’ll help you settle in. When you finish come back downstairs. You’ll be working at the cash register filling in for those little slackers. I wonder where they went this time.” He said looking at the forest behind him as I looked at him in confusion. Then he turned around to face me and said “What you waiting for? Go on! ”  
I ran to the shack as fast as I could.  
Something tells me you do not want to be on the bad side of this guy especially if it has something to do with him making money.  
I entered the gift shop and as I expected, every single merchandise is fake.  
I wanted to look around but then I remembered that I have to find this Wendy girl.  
I saw a girl with red hair siting at the counter reading a magazine. Her name tag was Wendy, so I’m guessing she’s the one Stan wants me to talk to.  
I approached her and said “Hey, um, are you Wendy?”  
She looked up from her magazine and then went back to reading and said “That’s what the name tag says”  
_Ugh, stupid. Why did I ask her that?_  
“Well, Stan said that you were going to show me my room…” I trailed off.  
She put down her magazine and said “You’re the new girl?”  
“I like to be called Eden, cause, well that’s my name. I guess.” I said and looked at the ground.  
“Huh. You remind me of a boy I know.” She said as she stood up from her place and started walking while I followed her.  
“Let me guess. Is his name Dipper?” I asked sarcastically as we entered a room that looked like a living room through a door that had the sign ‘employees only’.  
“Oh, you met him?” She asked.  
We kept on walking when we finally reached a set of stairs.  
“Nope, but Stan says that I sound like him. Only my voice is less… cracky?” I said and laughed a small laugh. Wendy laughed as well and said “Well you do. And you’re also less awkward.”  
“Thanks, I guess.” I said as I tried carrying my two really heavy bags up the stairs.  
“Hey, you need help with that?” Wendy asked.  
“Thanks, but how can you possibly be able to…” I was cut off by Wendy carrying my two bags in one hand and casually walk up the stairs.  
I stood there in disbelief but then quickly caught up with her and said “Whoa. How can you do that?” “I’m a daughter of a lumberjack. That’s nothing compared to what I can really do.” She answered and we finally reached a floor with a triangle shaped window and a door right in front of us.  
“Cool. So you can like climb trees and shoot arrows and train for the apocalypse and stuff?” I asked intrigued.  
Wendy laughed and said “Yeah something like that. How can a city girl like you know stuff like that?” We entered the room which I guess what the attic turned into a room with one bed on the right side and another on the left side.  
“Well, I kinda think those kind of stuff are cool. Plus my cousins are lumberjack too so it kinda runs in the family.” I said.  
“Hm, I like you Eden. You seem cool.” Wendy said.  
“Thanks, you’re pretty cool too.” I said.  
Wendy smiled and said heading towards the door “Your bed is the middle one. Come back down when you’re done.”  
She then left the room  
“Okay thanks!” I called back after her.  
“No problem.” I heard her say from downstairs.  
I looked at the room again and sighed.  
I put my stuff on the middle bed and plopped on it.  
I looked at the ceiling and just thought about everything that has happened to me so far.  
I then remembered that I’m not the only one who would be living here. There were also other kids. This pain in my stomach came once again. I started worrying.  
_What if they don’t like me and I’m forced to share a room with them? It would get pretty awkward. I just have to make sure that my first impression is perfect. But knowing me, something is going to go wrong._  
I started imagining every possible mistake that can happen between me and those kids when I first meet them.  
I don’t know why but I felt like someone was watching me. Like someone was memorizing my every move like I’m some kind of experiment or something.  
This feeling sent chills down my spine, so I stood up, too lazy to unpack, and went downstairs.  
I saw Wendy reading her magazine like before. Not wanting to bother her, I roamed around the gift shop looking at the fake merchandise. I was shocked that there were a few items missing, like someone actually bought them.  
Man you couldn’t pay me to take one of those stuff.  
The one thing that seemed normal enough for a human to poses was a blue and white hat with a pine tree in the middle.  
I put it on my head and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad_.  
I looked at the price tag and almost chocked when I saw the price.  
It costs 20$! I mean seriously! No one would be dumb enough to buy that hat even though it’s super cute.  
I placed it back on my head and roamed around the room. Hey! I can’t wear a hat while I’m still in the store?  
Just as I was about to pick up a snow globe and shake it, a man wearing a green t-shirt with a question mark came from the employees only door. I only glanced at him a few seconds before going back to what I was doing.  
Then he walked past me and said “Hey Dipper.”  
I turned around and gave him an ‘excuse me’ look and he gasped and shouted “Dipper! What happened to your face!?”  
Just as I was about to say something, Wendy laid her magazine on the counter and approached the man while saying “Soos, calm down it’s not Dipper it’s the new girl.”  
I then added “Yeah I’m Eden.”  
“Nice to meet you, dude. I’m Soos.” He said and took out his hand for me to shake it.  
“Pleasure to meet you, too.” I said and shook his hand.  
“You know, you kind of remind of a character in a video game I used to play.” He said.  
“Really? What video game?” I asked.  
Honestly, I’m the master of video games. Not only I watch gamers on YouTube but I pretty much own every single epic video game there is on the face of the Earth.  
“The Walking Dead. You sound like Clementine, dude.” He answered.  
“Wait, you played The Walking Dead?” I asked with a smile on my face.  
“Yeah, you know it?” He asked.  
“Know it?! I love it! I played the video game, read the comics and watched the whole series!” I exclaimed.  
“Wow, I never met a girl dude who likes those stuff.”  
“Yeah, some girls at my school consider me weird for playing that many video games and obsessing over them, but I don’t really care. I wish they would do a season two, though.”  
“They are, dude.”  
“Wait really?!”  
“Yeah, it’s gonna be released in 1 month.”  
The smile on my face grew bigger and bigger… until I realized something.  
“But I have to wait till summer is over to play it.” I said with a frown.  
“Don’t worry dude. You can come play it at my house.” Soos said.  
I smiled and said “Really? Thanks.”  
“No worries.” He answered.  
We then heard Stan’s muffled shout to Soos telling him to fix the toilet.  
“I am needed elsewhere.” Soos said and walked away.  
I decided to go to the attic and start packing.  
I turned around to open the employee’s only door only to walk into the door frame.   
“I’m okay, I’m okay.” I said.  
That’s when Soos who was getting his tools, said “She’s like the girl version of Dipper, but she’s less sweaty.”  
_Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. Everywhere I go I’m being compared to him. Am I really like him? If that dipper person is just like me, I would not like to meet him. I mean, I just have enough of myself to handle. Let’s just hope I won’t met him anytime soon._  
I turned around and this time I entered the room without bumping into something. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I crashed into someone and we both fell on the floor.  
Ugh seriously! Now is not the time. I really wanted to get away from people. Now I have to apologize and all that stuff.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was going and you just happened to be standing there.” I said.  
I looked at the person who was next to me and it was a boy probably my age with the same hat as me on his head.  
“No its fine you didn’t do it on purp…” he stopped mid-sentence when he looked up at me.  
I wonder why he’s staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Ugh Eden why do you have to ruin your first impression? Why?  
Then I broke his stare by saying “What? What’s wrong?”  
He looked at the ground and said “Oh um nothing” then he looked up and said “I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?”  
“Um yeah I’m just here for the summer. I’m living with this hack’s I mean shack, this shack’s owner.” I laughed nervously.  
Ugh, really? Now he thinks that I’m weird or something.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by him laughing and then he said “You mean Stan.”  
“Yeah, Stan. And there is also two other kids but I didn’t meet them yet. I only know the name of one of them. Um Dipper, I think. Do you know him?”  
He laughed and I looked at him confused.  
Man his laugh is so cute. WHAT? (I know, real original. Move on people)  
Then he said “Actually I do.”  
“Really!? You know where he is?”  
“You’re looking at him.” He laughed  
“Wha… oh you’re Dipper!” I started laughing then asked “You’re the awkward sweaty with a voice that cracks kid?”  
“What? Who told you that?” he looked surprised more than offended.  
“Um Stan, Wendy and Soos.”  
“Ugh. I can’t believe them.” He said with sad tone that made me want to hug him. Wait WHAT?!  
“Don’t worry, you’re nothing like that.” I said with a warm-hearted smile.  
“Thanks” and then he blushed, which made me blush.  
Then he said “Hey look you have the same hat as me.”  
I took the hat off and said “Actually I didn’t buy it I was just trying it out in the gift shop. It’s really nice but 20$? Seriously?”  
“Yeah I know, but that’s Stan. Taking advantage of dumb people ready to become broke.”  
We laughed and then there was this little moment of silence that lasted for about 3 seconds but to me it felt like 3 hours.  
Then the door behind me flew open which made me jump and almost bump into Dipper. Almost…  
I turned around and saw it was a girl who looked like Dipper.  
She saw me and said “Hey there! I’m Mabel! Are you new here? We can be best friends! What’s your name?” She seemed nice.  
“I’m Eden. Nice to meet you.”  
I then looked at Dipper then at her then back at Dipper then her and said “You two look a lot alike.”  
Then Mabel said “That’s because were twins. Even though I’m older, right little bro bro."  
“5 minutes. You’re older than me by 5 minutes and I’m not your ‘litter bro bro’” Dipper said while making air quotation.  
“Sorry sir dippin sauce”  
“Don’t call me that either. Its Dipper or Mr. Pines.”  
I just laughed and said “Man it’s so cool to have a twin. Wait did you say your family name is Pines?”  
he said “Um yeah why?”  
“Are you related to Stan Pines?”  
“Yeah. Actually I’m his great-nephew.” He then asked “So where you come from?”  
“San Francisco.”  
“I come from California too but Piedmont.”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“1 week”  
“Huh. So it’s not boring staying here?”  
“Actually I thought that it might be boring but when you have a sister like Mabel, you forget the meaning of boring.”  
“I get that a lot.” Mabel said.  
I laughed and said. “You seem like a real fun pair of siblings.”  
“We are, aren’t we?” Dipper said.  
“Well, at least I am.” Mabel said.  
“What about me?” Dipper asked as we all started laughing.  
Man, I can’t wait to spend summer with them. They seem really cool. Especially Dipper. Okay seriously, what is wrong with me? I can’t like him I just met him!  
“Hello? Earth to Eden.” Mabel said.  
“Oh um sorry I was just thinking about… something”  
“Anyways, want to go to town with us? We were just heading to the diner to eat lunch.”  
“Um sure but can you give me a second I want to change. I smell like bus probably because I was in a bus for 3 hours.”  
“Okay we’ll wait for you here.” Dipper said as I left the room. I then went upstairs as quickly as I can. Don’t want to keep them waiting.  
  
Dipper P.O.V.

I was in the living room watching T.V. waiting for Eden when Mabel comes and starts talking “Soooo, what do you think of Eden?”  
“She’s nice” I said without looking away from the T.V.  
“Nice? That’s it?”  
“Mabel, don’t expect me to have a crush on someone I just met.”  
“Ever heard of love at first sight?”  
“Whatever Mabel.” I didn’t want to admit it, but there is something special about Eden that makes me have butterflies in my stomach whenever she talks or laughs or… wait what am I saying? I just met her.  
“Are you okay Dipper?”  
“What? Why wouldn’t I be okay?”  
“You’re red as a tomato. Anyways I think that Eden would be the perfect match for you. What would your ship name be hmm… how about Eder or dipen or…”  
“Mabel cut it out.” I said not letting her finish her sentence.  
“Wait, this isn’t about Wendy is it?”  
“What? What does Wendy have to do in this?”  
“You’re still not over Wendy.”  
“I am completely over Wendy.”  
“No you’re not”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Then why don’t you like Eden?”  
“Who said I didn’t like her? You know… as a friend. Plus a girl like that probably has a boyfriend.” Just as I finished this sentence I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Then Eden came out and said “Ready to go?” we both nodded, but then Eden said “Oh wait. I have to return this hat.” She pulled the hat out of her bag.  
I saw Mabel looking at it with complete shock and I knew exactly what she was thinking. But before Mabel said anything to Eden, Eden went to the gift shop.  
As soon as she left Mabel gasped and said “Are you serious?! She has the same hat as you!? This CAN’T be a coincidence!”  
I started blushing and said “Mabel shut up! She didn’t buy it, she just thought it was nice.”  
“Oh, it’s meant to be!”  
“What’s meant to be?” Eden said as she walked through the door. I glared at Mabel and I saw an evil smirk on her face. Before she could say anything I said “Oh nothing we were just talking about a T.V. show.” I laughed nervously.  
I looked at Eden and I saw the slightest shade of pink on her face, yet it could have been just my imagination. “So, ready to go?” I asked  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Eden said and we went outside.  
  
Eden’s P.O.V.

We went to a diner called Greasy Diner. “Don’t let the name fool you, the food is actually pretty good.” said Dipper.  
We entered the diner and sat at a booth near a window.  
Mabel and I sat on a bench and Dipper sat on the bench in front of us. I was sitting next to the window and Dipper was in front of me.  
We ordered our food and started talking about random stuff like our favorite T.V. shows, favorite book, favorite movie, and stuff like that.  
Actually, it was Dipper and I who were doing most of the talking. Mabel was just throwing ‘me too’ and ‘ew nerd stuff’ and ‘the actor looks cute’.   
I didn’t realize that Dipper and I had a lot of things in common.  
Even though I was having a good time, I always felt like someone was watching me, especially when I look at the forest outside the window, I kept seeing shadows. But I just shrugged it off.  
It’s just your imagination, Eden. Probably because of all the mystery and ghost hunting shows you watch. I wonder if Dipper liked Ghost hunting shows like me. Probably not. I think I’m the only 12 year old who watches this stuff. Man I’m hungry. Where is our food? It has been 30 minutes since we ordered.  
“Eden, are you okay?” a voice brought me back to reality.  
I snapped out of it and saw Dipper slightly blushing. I realized that I have been blanked out for a long time and the whole time I was staring at Dipper. Oh my god I’m so embarrassed!  
I realized that I was blushing too.  
I quickly said “Sorry I was thinking about… how I want to explore the forest. I know it’s weird but I…” I was cut off by Mabel screaming “OUR FOOD IS HERE!”  
“Oh thank God, I’m starving.” But that’s not the only reason I was relieved.  
I don’t think that I should tell them about my feelings. If I tell them that I think something strange is going on, they’d probably think I’m crazy and weird.  
I then looked at the waiter carrying our food and he just walked past us!  
“No! The food isn’t ours!” I said.  
“Seriously?” “Oh come on!” they both said which made me chuckle under my breath.  
Then Mabel got down on her knees and started saying “Why God? WHY?” Dipper and I started laughing.  
“The greatest disappointment in life is when you see the waiter bringing your food but turns out it’s for the table next to you.” I said to Dipper.  
“True that” he said between laughs.  
Then the most amazing thing happened, our food came!  
“Finally!” we all shouted.  
“We’re sorry for the long wait but there was a problem in the kitchen.”  
Me being as curious as always asked…Lazy Susan? What a weird name. Oh well that’s what written on her name tag. I asked “What kind of problem?”  
“Aren’t you a curious little girl?”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“Well, there was this little blue creature that was eating all the food” my eyes widened. A blue creature?  
“W-where is it now?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. I set it free in the woods.” I was kind of disappointed. I really want to see it. I didn’t want to show them my disappointment cause if I do, they might think that I’m some freak who believes in paranormal creatures, which I kinda am.  
“But don’t worry, it’s not that serious, dear.” She continued.  
“Oh um… I’m happy you were able to get rid of it before it ate our food. I’m starving!”  
“Okay I’ll leave you kids to it.” and with that she left and we all started devouring our meal.

Dipper’s P.O.V.

I wonder if I should tell Eden about the journal. I mean when Lazy Susan mentioned a blue creature, she seemed interested. Maybe she believes in the paranormal. But I can’t say anything yet. I have to make sure that she actually believes. I don’t want her to think I’m some freak or something. Yet she can be helpful in our monster hunts. She can also help me find the author of the journals. We would be the perfect match! Wait no I mean team, team yeah as in friends and do friend stuff and talk about friend stuff and kiss. WHAT? NO! What is wrong with me? I don’t like her I like Wendy. I mean I don’t like anyone. Ugh Dipper, stop lying to yourself. I like Wendy. I also like Eden but as friends. I shouldn’t develop a crush on her. I’m a one crush guy. Plus I don’t want stuff to be awkward between us. She seems like a nice friend and I don’t want to ruin that. I probably should show her the journal, but she may not believe a single word written in it. Maybe I can test her before I say anything. Wait a second, she was talking about wanting to explore the forest. Maybe she sensed something weird about this town and wants to investigate just like me. I have to find a way to make sure if she believes or not. But how? Maybe if I just ask her if she thinks that there is something strange about this town. But what if she asks why am I asking, what would I say then? Ugh this is impossible. Maybe I can find something from the journal, a spell or potion or something that makes people say the truth. But even though she believes in the paranormal what makes me sure that I can trust her. She could reveal everything to everyone and things can get out of hand. Or she can be too fascinated and steal the journal from me. Maybe I can ask Mabel to help me. She always knows how to pry the truth out of people. But maybe Mabel doesn’t want to… I felt water being splashed on my face.  
“What the… Who did that?” I asked.  
“Me!” Mabel squealed.  
“Why did you do that?!”  
“Dude, you were staring out the window for almost 10 minutes.” said Eden.  
“What?”  
“Yea we even ordered desert.”  
“Was it necessary to splash me with water?” I said glaring at Mabel.  
“We called you a billion times and you didn’t answer. What choice did we have?” She said  
“You could have just poked me!”  
“Sure, but where’s the fun in that?!” Eden said and then she and Mabel started laughing. I tried real hard to not smile but I eventually gave up and started laughing with them.  
  
Eden’s P.O.V

We had a really fun time at the diner. I laughed so much by stomach is hurting me. But not in the bad way.  
Anyways, while heading back to the shack, I had to fight the urge to not tell Dipper and Mabel about my suspicions. I mean, they are the only people who I can talk to about Gravity Falls, but that also means that if I mess up, I wouldn’t have any friends here and my summer would turn out to be a complete nightmare.  
On the way, a little boy with white hair approached us but before he said something Mabel and Dipper said “Gideon.”  
So I said “Gideon” they all looked at me and I said “Too late?”  
“What do you want Gideon? We already told you, Mabel doesn’t like you so move on.” said Dipper.  
I was like “Whaaa…?” I wasn’t able to continue my long ‘what’ because Mabel said “Yeah, you’re too creepy for me.”  
Again I said “Whaaa…?” but this time it was Gideon who cut me off “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m not here for you, Mabel. I’m here for the new girl.” He approached me and I raised my eyebrow at him.  
Then he said “Hey there beautiful, can I have your name?”  
“Don’t you already have one?” I answered with an annoyed tone.   
Dipper chuckled why Mabel said “Burn!”  
“Okay then, but I’ve got to tell you, if beauty were time, you’d be eternity.”  
“And I spend it trying to get away from you.” This time, both of them chuckled.  
“But I really think I can make you happy.”  
“Why? Are you leaving?”  
“I guess so.” And with that, he left.  
I crossed my arms with triumph and smiled.  
They both looked at me in amazement and Dipper stuttered “You…you…he…was.”  
“What? The internet has serious comebacks. Let’s just go before he gets back, I’m out of them for now.” So we continued walking to the mystery shack.  
I think summer is going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week with the Pines, I really became closer to them. We really have fun hanging out together and just chill.  
It’s so weird that I’m having fun without being connected to the internet. Having the Pines twins with you is really enough for you to have fun.  
But what got me a little suspicious is when sometimes, Mabel would be telling me something that happened to them, and Dipper would cough loudly to make her stop or nudge her in the side thinking that I don’t see them, when I do since I have a detective’s eye.  
It’s not that it bothered me, it’s just I wanted to know what are they hiding or at least why are they hiding it.  
Maybe it’s personal or something.  
I’m not one to talk. I kept things from them too.  
Also after spending a lot of time with Dipper, I started having these weird feelings inside me. I guess I may have developed a tiny crush on him...  
Or maybe not.  
Yeah no no. I don’t have a crush on Dipper…  
Stop staring at me!

After a long day of working in the shack, the twins and I were watching a show called Ducktective.  
It was funny yet pathetic, but since it was a mystery show, I was taken by it.  
When it was time to go to bed, I excused myself to go change into my P.J.s.  
But see the thing is, when you’re as lazy as me, you don’t have the energy to unpack your stuff even though you have been living there for 4 days.  
So I had all my clothes in my suitcase forming a pile.  
I had to dig deep into the pile to be able to find my P.J.s, but finally, I found them.  
Just as I was about to head to the bathroom to change, Mabel and Dipper came in and Mabel said “You aren’t going to sleep now, are you.”  
“Well what can we do?” I asked.  
Then Mabel looked at Dipper and said to me “We can play Truth or Dare!”

Dipper’s P.O.V.

When Eden went to the attic, it was the perfect opportunity to ask Mabel for help.  
“Mabel we don’t have much time. You have to help me.” I said.  
“Help you with what?” She asked.  
“I want to know if Eden believes in the paranormal.”  
“Why would you want to know if Eden…”  
“Because if she does believe, we could form a team and she could help us discover who is the author of the journals!”  
“Is it just about the author?”  
“Yeah, what else could it be?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you want to impress her with your smarty brain.”  
“What? I don’t want to impress her. Why would I do that?”  
“Maybe because… you like her!”  
“How many times should I tell you I don’t, okay? Can you please help me?”  
“Don’t worry bro bro, I got this.”  
We went upstairs and saw Eden getting ready to go to bed.  
Then Mabel asked her “You aren’t going to sleep now, are you?”  
“Well what can we do?” Eden asked.  
Mabel looked at me and then said to Eden “We can play Truth or Dare!”  
I knew exactly what her plan was.  
“Um okay.” Eden said.  
We sat on the floor and formed a circle.  
“Who goes first?” I asked  
“Me!” Mabel screamed.  
“Um okay, Mabel, Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth!”  
“Okay um… what is the secret ingredient in Mabel Juice?”  
Eden looked at me confused and asked “Mabel Juice?”  
“Yeah, it’s a juice Mabel created. If you drink a whole cup, you stay awake for 4 days straight.”  
“Cool.”  
Then Mabel said “Okay prepare to be shocked. The secret ingredient in Mabel Juice is… drum roll please” she said while pointing at Eden.  
Eden started to make the drum roll sound while pretending to play the drums.  
“Smile Dip!” Mabel practically screamed.  
“Smile Dip? Isn’t that thing banned?” asked Eden.  
“Nope. Okay Eden, Truth or Dare?”  
“Um…Dare.” Dammit.  
“I dare you to… smell the inside of my shoe!”  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”  
“See for yourself.”  
She handed Eden her shoe and she smelled it.  
Eden then recoiled in disgust and said “Oh man, it’s disgusting! No offence.”  
Mabel and I just laughed.  
“You laugh now, but revenge is a dish best served cold.” She said while looking at me with an evil smirk on her face.  
“Truth or Dare, Dipper?” She asked with a creepy tone.  
Ugh what should I chose? If I chose dare she would probably let me do something disgusting, yet again she couldn’t think of something that disgusting. If I chose truth, she would probably ask me embarrassing questions. Ugh truth or dare?  
“Seriously dude you need to control you’re blanking out.” Eden said.  
“Oh um I chose… dare.”  
“Do the lamby dance.”  
What?! How does she know about it?!  
“What? I have no idea what that is.”  
“Don’t lie, Dipper, Mabel told me about it.”  
I glared at Mabel and she just smiled innocently.  
“I… um.” I said as I tried coming up with an excuse to not do it.  
“Um, I can’t do it. Since I don’t have the lamb costume!” I said and mentally high fived myself.  
“True. True.” Eden said and nodded.  
“Then I dare you to…” She smiled evilly and said “Go to Gruncle Stan, and ask him if you’re fabulous!”  
I’m starting to think that it was better if I did the lamby dance.  
Mabel and Eden laughed while I just stared at them annoyed.  
“You can’t possibly ask me to do that.” I said and crossed my arms.  
“Oh, I’m not asking you. I’m ordering you.” Eden said.  
“But…”  
“DO IT!” Mabel yelled cutting me off.  
I angrily sighed and said “Fine, I’ll do it.” I got up and went downstairs.  
It would be really awesome if Stan wasn’t here for some reason.  
But of course, I found him in the living room watching T.V.  
“Remember, you can’t tell him it’s a dare.” Eden whispered as she and Mabel hid behind the door.  
I slowly approached him and said “G-gruncle Stan?”  
“What do you want, kiddo?” He asked not turning away from the T.V.  
“I wanted to ask you…” I started and looked behind me to see Eden and Mabel hiding behind the door silently laughing.  
I sighed and said “Do you… think I’m fabulous?”  
He looked at me weirdly and asked “Fabulous?”  
I nodded my head, looking at the ground.  
“Should we have a talk, Dipper?” He asked.  
I widened my eyes and quickly replied. “No, no, no. I’m fine. It was… it was just… It’s nothing. Forget about it. I have to go.” And with that I quickly ran to where Eden and Mabel were hiding and hid with them and relaxed.  
They were laughing so hard as I was just replaying everything that has happened in the last few seconds.  
“Who’s laughing now?” Eden said between laughs  
“Whatever.” I said as I went upstairs followed by Mabel and Eden.  
We sat down in the circle like we were before and I was still thinking of what have I done. Eden must have noticed that, because she said “Aw, Dipper is still sad.”  
“I’m not sad. It’s just… it was so awkward.” I replied.  
“Yeah.” She said.  
“But you gotta admit, it was hilarious!” Mabel added as she and Eden laughed.  
It was pretty funny, wasn’t it? I started laughing with them until we couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Mabel, truth or dare?” I asked  
“Dare.” Mabel answered  
“I dare you to lick the floor!”  
“Ew, Mabel, you won’t actually do it, right?” Eden asked.  
“Psh, easy!” she answered.  
And with that, she got up, got down on her knees and… she actually licked the floor!  
I thought she would bail out or something.  
Eden’s jaw dropped when Mabel did it.  
I started laughing at her reaction as Mabel sat down and said “Okay, Eden, truth or dare.”  
“Um…Truth.” Finally.  
I looked at Mabel as a signal and she said “Do you think that there is something weird going on in this town?”  
  
Eden’s P.O.V.

“Do you think that there is something weird going on in this town?” oh no what should I say? Should I tell them? Okay it’s now or never  
“I…umm…I…”  
I took a deep breath and said “Yes, I do. I mean I always have this feeling that someone or something is watching me yet no one is there. And when I look at the forest, I swear I see shadows moving. I know you probably think I’m weird or something, but it’s just so obvious that something is strange yet no one realizes this.”  
Just as I finished, Dipper said “So you’re saying that you believe in the paranormal?”  
“Um I know it’s weird and you probably think that I’m a freak or something but…”  
“N-no we don’t.”  
I looked at him confused and then he said “I want to show you something.”  
He then took out a red book from his vest with a golden six-fingered hand with the number 3 on it.  
“I found this journal in the forest during our first week here. It contains information about everything weird about this town; creatures, potions, curses, spells and other paranormal stuff. It said how there’s some huge conspiracy lying within Gravity Falls.” He said.  
I scooted closer to take a better look of the journal as he was flipping through the pages.  
“This is amazing!” I said while staring at the journals.  
“Yeah I know, and the best thing is that I actually encountered some of the creatures.”  
“Is this ‘blue creature’ that lazy Susan talked about the first day I was here found in the book?”  
“Um no, I don’t think so. Maybe it’s in the other journals.”  
“You have other journals?”  
“Unfortunately no, but since there is journal 3, I’m pretty sure there is 1 and 2.”  
“You know the author of the journals?”  
“Nope. That’s what I’m trying to do here. I’m trying to find the author of the journals.”  
“That’s so cool.”  
“You can help me if you want.”  
“Really? Thanks. That would be awesome! I’ve always wanted to be a mystery solver. O-or a paranormal investigator!”  
He laughed at my enthusiasm and said “Well, I’m happy you do because I do need help trying to find the author.”  
“Have you ever tried to decipher those codes? I mean they could probably help you.”  
“Yeah but how do I decipher them?”  
“You know: ciphers. Like for example, Caesar cipher, Atbash cipher, A1Z26, Vigenere cipher…”  
“Whoa, how do you know all this stuff?”  
“Mystery and ghost hunting shows.”  
“You like to watch that kind of shows?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wow, I thought I was the only one!”  
“Wait, you watch them too?! Awesome!”  
We both laughed as Mabel, who was writing a letter, squealed and said “She likes nerd shows. You like nerd shows. What is happening here!?”  
I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at Dipper who was blushing.  
“What does she mean by that?” I asked him.  
“I-I don’t know. Just ignore her.” He answered not making eye contact with me.  
“So anyways, you know how to crack these codes?” he asked  
“Yeah. Just open a page with a code and I’ll teach you how to do it.”  
Then he started flipping in the journal  
“BORING! I thought you were gonna become a couple now.” Mabel said.  
I blushed and looked down as Dipper said “Mabel, this can help us find the author.”  
“Whatever, I’m going to sleep.”  
“Hey, look, this page has a code.” Dipper said to me.  
“Oh cool, it’s the A1Z26 cipher, the best and easiest one. Okay so each letter has a number according to the alphabet. A is 1; B is 2 and so on. So, can you bring a pencil and a paper?”  
“Sure”  
He then went to his drawer and brought a notebook and pen and then sat down next to me.  
“Okay, on the top of the paper write down all the letters of the alphabet then write under them their number.”  
He did as I told him and when he finished he said “So now I’m guessing we write down the letter of the number in the code so that it forms a sentence.”  
“Exactly! So first number is 9 which is…”  
“I”  
“Second number is 6 which is…”  
“F”  
“You really catch on.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I was just kidding. Anyone would know how to do that.” I said and laughed while he punched me playfully in the arm and laughed as well.  
Then we stared at each other for about 2 seconds, but then I felt myself getting red so I quickly looked at the journal and said “Okay, now it’s another word. The number is…”  
“12 and the letter is M.” he cut me off.  
“Hey! I say the number.” I said as I nudged him with my elbow.  
Then we both started laughing.  
“Keep it down, guys. I’m trying to sleep.” Mabel said.  
I didn’t even realize that she was already in her bed.  
"Oops, sorry, Mabel." I said  
"It's okay. Just do your nerd stuff somewhere else." She answered.  
"Well, where can we go?" I asked Dipper.  
He thought for a moment, then said “We can go on the roof?”  
“The roof?”  
“Yeah, it’s where we go when we want to stay out of Stan’s sight.”  
“Cool let’s go.” I said as I stood up.  
He stood up too and said “Follow me.”  
He grabbed my wrist and led me to a ladder in the gift shop.  
We climbed up and reached the top.  
There was a chair and a cooler.  
“This so cool.” I said.  
“I know. Wendy showed this to me." Even though it was kind of dark, I could actually see him blushing.  
Huh. I wonder why he's blushing.   
He looked kinda lost in thought. staring into the the abyss of the dark with a blush on his face.  
"Are you okay?" i asked snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah. So where were we?”  
“Um…Okay so the number is 25.”  
“Y”  
“New word. 19”  
“S”

After 10 minutes

“So what does it say?” I asked  
“IF MY SUSPICIONS ARE CORRECT, THIS IS THE WORK OF FIDDLEFORD. DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO  
GO TO SUCH GREAT LENGTH TO FORGET”  
“Any idea who is Fiddleford?”  
“No. And whoever he is, what does he want to forget?”  
“I don’t know, maybe some dark secret or bad memory?”  
"Maybe.”  
"Anyways, I don't think that it's gonna help us."  
"You never know. Every clue is important, because if it wasn't, then... then it's not. And then... it would be useless... What?" We both laughed at his world rambling and I said "I have no idea what you just said."  
"Good, cause i don't either."  
We laughed again for a while, until i said "Okay, focus. We have to get this done."  
"Yeah, the sooner the better."   
I paused for a minute and then said "You know, I have a really good feeling about this."  
He looked at me with a smile and said "Yeah, me too. All those clues were gonna unravel are gonna be so good."  
"Dipper, i'm not talking about that."  
He looked at me confused and asked "What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's just that... I'm really happy that you showed me this journal. I really appreciate it."  
"Oh that. Of course i would tell you about it. I completely trust you." I  
smiled at him in appreciation and said "Aw, thanks, Dip."  
He laughed for a second and said "You have no idea how bad i wanted to tell you about the journal since we met."  
I laughed and said "Really? Why?"  
His smile slowly disappeared as he sighed, looked down, and started explaining "When i first found this journal, I became so attached to it. Like literally, I never went anywhere without it. All of this paranormal activity and weirdness really captured me. But no one here believes this stuff except Mabel, and she doesn't care about it. I kinda felt weird and the odd one, you know? The one who everybody makes fun off? I wanted to know someone who would be as fascinated by this as me. That's what I used to feel. Until I met you. The first time I saw you, I just felt that you would understand if I explained this to you. And turns out, you did."   
Gosh, i can't handle the cuteness! Why is he so adorable?!  
"Wow, Dipper. I never thought you felt that way."  
"It's okay now. At least i'm not the only one who's interested in this, right?"  
We both laughed for a while and relaxed a bit.   
"Well, shall we continue?" I finally asked. He laughed and we both went back to code cracking.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is amazing.” I said  
“I know. Can you believe how many clues we’ve unraveled?”  
“Not to mention new information about the paranormal stuff in Gravity Falls.”  
“Yeah, it’s a good thing that you told us that you believe in this weirdness,”  
“Yep, without my help, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”  
“Yeah…Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” I started laughing.   
“It means that I’m the greatest mystery solver in the entire universe.”  
“Not even close! I’m the greatest mystery solver!”  
“Yeah and you can’t even decipher codes. Unlike me” I laughed.  
“And who here has the journal? This guy.” He pointed at himself.  
“And that’s why we create the best team.” I put my hand in the air to high five him.  
“The best” he said as he high fived me.  
“You guys didn’t stay up all night doing nerd stuff did you?” Someone said from behind. It’ was Mabel.  
“Yep. Can’t wait to show you what we have discovered.” I said  
“So you spent the whole night up here to crack some useless codes?”  
"Useless? Mabel, these clues are GOLD! It helped us know more, you know? I've always wanted to be mystery solver! And now i'm living it! It's awesome!" Mabel and Dipper stared laughing at my world ramble as i blushed in embarrassment,  
“So anyway, Stan says that he wants to talk to us.”  
“Wait, what time is it?”  
“Uh 1 pm I guess”  
“We skipped breakfast.” Dipper said  
“Oops” I said and then we both laughed.  
“Come on!” Mabel said as she grabbed both our hands and led us to this big room.  
Stan, Wendy and Soos were already there. Stan was talking to Wendy, whereas Soos was decorating. We approached Soos and Dipper asked him “Soos, what is going on?”  
“Oh Stan is throwing a party tonight.” Soos answered.  
Mabel gasped and Dipper said “Cool” whereas I just smiled.  
But honestly, I didn’t like the fact that there’s a party tonight. I’m not a party person. I get invited to them, but I don’t show up. I just I don’t know what to do. I can’t dance, I’m too shy to sing and most of my friends would be hanging out with their boyfriends and I would end up alone. But maybe here things would be different. I mean I have Dipper and Mabel by my side.  
Then Stan approached us “How about you make yourselves useful and copy these flyers.” He said as he handed us a flyer. “Oh boy, a trip to the copier store.” Mabel said.  
“Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office? I finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!”  
I looked at Dipper and Mabel and I noticed Dipper was staring at something. I looked at the direction he was staring and realized he was staring at Wendy. A little pang of jealousy hit me but i tried to deny it. I pulled Mabel aside and asked her “Hey Mabel, have you noticed how Dipper stares at Wendy?”  
“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Dipper has this huge crush on Wendy.” She answered.  
“I see.” So… he… likes another girl?  
“Are you okay?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I?” Yeah, why would I be sad that the guy who I have a crush on likes another girl? I looked back at Dipper who was talking to Stan but then stared back at Wendy with a smile on his face and a love struck look. So he really does like Wendy. Lucky her. Wait what am I saying? Am I jealous? Nah. Of course not. Right? I approached Dipper and poked him. “What? Staring at Wendy? Psh. Why would you say that?” he said a bit alarmed. I laughed even though i was sort of hurt inside and said “Come on let’s go.”  
“Go? Go where?”  
“Um… copy the flyers? Did you not here a single word Stan said?”  
“Yeah, yeah I knew that.”  
“Sure you did” I smiled  
“Come on.”

Dipper’s P.O.V.

At Stan’s office

We removed the blanket off the old, busted up copier machine. Several moths flew from under it and Mabel said “Butterflies!”  
“Uh Mabel, I think those are moths.” Eden said.  
I lifted the lid and said “Does it even work?” I pressed the button, but nothing happened. I put my arm on the machine and then it turned on and it created a copy of my hand. Mabel picked up the paper and said “Success!” but then the paper started shaking and she dropped it. Then my arm came to life and started crawling towards us as we all screamed. “Stand back!” I yelled. I threw Mabel’s cola on it and it disintegrated.  
“Oh my gosh. Guys, I think this copier can copy human beings!” I said.  
“Do you know what this means?” I looked at Mabel and she said “BLAAAA” as she sprayed me with silly strings.  
Eden started laughing as I said “Real mature, Mabel.”

Back at the party room

“Alright party people…Dipper and Eden” Stan said while me and Eden gave him an angry look. “Let’s talk business. Soos, you’ll be the DJ.” He continued.  
“Yes!” Soos said  
“Wendy, Mabel, you’ll be working at the ticket stand.” Stan said.  
“What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is my chance to make new friends!” Mabel said. “  
M-maybe maybe I-I umm…” I started saying but the Eden said “Maybe Dipper can work with Wendy.”  
“Fine.” Stan said.  
I looked at Eden and said “Thanks”  
She smiled and left.

In the attic

I’m in the attic preparing myself for the party when Mabel and Eden appeared out of nowhere.  
“I-I maybe maybe umm… I have no idea what to say to you, Wendy. Let’s kiss” Mabel said as she started pretending to kiss someone and Eden was laughing.  
And then Eden said “You’re lucky I was there. If you couldn’t even say that then how are you even going to talk with Wendy?” and she started laughing again.  
“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but I devised a plan to make sure my night with Wendy goes perfect.” I said  
“Plan? Oh, you’re not making one of those over-complicated listy things are you?”   
“Psh, over-complicated let me just…” I reached for my vest to remove the list while Eden said “I think it’s nice that you made a little plan to woo Wendy.”  
I then unfolded my huge plan and said “Alright, fold that there, okay. Step 1: Getting to know each other with playful banter. Banter is like talking but smarter.”  
“Uh… I take back what I said.”  
“That sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads” Mabel said  
“Yeah, see? This isn’t banter. This is what I want to avoid with Wendy. The final step is to ask her to dance.” I said.  
“Aw, that’s so romantic.” Eden said.  
“And stupid. Can’t you just talk to her like a normal person?” Mabel said.  
“Step 9, sister.” I said pointing at the step that says ‘talk to her like a normal person’  
“Whatever, now it’s our time to get prepared.”   
“Fine, I have to go find Wendy anyways.” I said as I walked out of the room.  
Eden muttered something but I was too far away to hear it.

Eden’s P.O.V

“Yeah, sure. Go find Wendy and all that.” I muttered and looked at the ground sadly.  
I thought that Mabel wouldn’t notice, but apparently she did, because she started laughing and said “Go find Wendy and all that?” She laughed again.  
“Why are you laughing? It’s not funny that Dipper is not going to spend the night with us, and instead, he’s going to spend it with a girl he’s in love with.” I answered kinda fast and crossed my arms.  
She looked at me teasingly and grinned. “Uh-oh! I think someone has a crush~” she sang.  
I blushed a little, but luckily she didn’t see that and I said “What? No I don’t! Why would you say that? Psh, you’re so... you’re so wrong. Psh. Besides, it's not like you have any proof.”   
“Well first of all, you always act nervous in front of him.”  
“No I don’t…”  
“And second of all, you’re jealous of Wendy because he likes her!”  
“Ugh, Mabel stop it, okay? You’re being… you’re being ridiculous.” I turned my back at her clutching my dress so that I can be sad without her knowing.  
“Eden, are you okay?” She asked sincerely.  
“What? I’m fine. Totally fine!” I said smiling at her.  
“Besides, tonight’s a party, right?” I continued.  
“Yeah! Let’s get ready!”


	5. Chapter 5

After Mabel and I prepared ourselves for the party, I arrived at the party room and it was amazing. It was like a scene from a 1980s movie, but it was so cool.  
I saw Mabel talking to two girls. Wow, the party just started and she already made new friends. I wish I was like that.  
Hmm I wonder where Dipper is. I looked outside the window and saw him at the ticket station. Let’s see if he’s doing okay.  
I got outside and hid behind a bush. I heard him have an awkward conversation with Wendy.  
Poor Dipper, I wish I could help him.  
Then I saw Wendy go inside. Dipper tried to go inside but Stan caught him. He went back to work and I came out from my hiding spot, approached him and said “Hey Dipper.”  
“Hey” he said in a sad tone. Aw, he’s so cute. Ugh Eden, you can’t like him. He likes another girl.  
“I saw what happened between you and Wendy.”  
“You did? I messed up bad didn’t I?”  
“Yeah… But anyone would have done that mistake.”  
“Yeah but now I can’t even fix it cause she’s inside and Stan won’t let me go inside.”  
“Man, if only you could be in two places at once.”  
We then both looked at each other, the same idea in our head.  
We went to Stan’s office and Dipper copied himself. I had to say it was awesome. It was like an exact replica of Dipper, expect this one’s color was lighter than Dipper  
“Hehe, now you’re triplets.” I commented.  
“So uh… sorry you go first. Stop copying me” they both said at the same time and then laughed. I was just looking at the freak show.  
“Dipper, you should probably do something to him to be able to tell the difference between you two.” I said  
“Yeah you’re right. How about…” he then wrote 2 on the clone’s hat.  
“I will call you, Number 2” Dipper said.  
“Definitely not. You know a name I’ve always wanted.” The clone said  
“Tyrone” they both said.  
I laughed and said “Well, Tyrone, I’m Eden. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Eden. You’re almost as pretty as Wendy.”  
“Um… thanks? I’m just gonna go now…” and then I left.  
Man that was weird. I like it. Wait a second, if there are two Dipper’s, that means I can date one of them and the other can date Wendy. Oh wait what if they both like Wendy. Ugh, Eden, just accept the fact that you will never, ever, date Dipper.  
After for like 20 minutes, I got super bored just sitting on the couch. But I swear I saw 3 Dippers with the numbers 3, 4, 5 on their hat walk out of the shack.  
Then, Wendy came and sat down next to me. "Enjoying the party?" She asked.  
"Honestly, no."  
"Why not? i mean it's not one of those awesome parties my friends have, but it's cool."  
"Yeah, it's cool, but there's no one to hang out with. Dipper's... busy with something, and Mabel's nowhere to be found. I'm starting to think maybe i should just spend the rest of the night in the attic."  
"Hey, don't think like that."  
'Well, what choice do i have? Is this how parties usually go?"  
"This is your first party?"  
"Kinda. it's complicated."  
"Okay, no need to explain. But my night isn't going any better."  
"Please. You're hanging out with your boyfriend and Dipper."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, that kid you were talking to earlier."  
"Oh, you mean Robbie. That... he... he's not my boyfriend."  
"Ha, sure seems like it."  
"Trust me, he's not. i don't think he likes me like that."  
"Wait, do you like him like that?"   
"Why are we talking about my lovelife now?"  
"Aha! So you do like him!"  
"Keep it down, Eden. You remind me of Mabel now." We both shared a laugh at her comment.  
"And even if i do like him, why do you want to know?" oh you know, because Dipper is obsessed with you and he wants to make sure that you never end up with anyone else but him.  
"I like knowing that kind of stuff. Besides, you're my friend right?"  
"Hm, i am aren't i? You know, you should really hang out with me and my friends sometimes."  
"And Robbie?" i asked teasingly.  
"Shut up, man!" Wendy said as she playfully punched me in the arm and we both laughed.  
"But seriously though, i think they'll like you."  
"I don't know. I've never met your friends. what if they don't like me?"  
"Trust me, they will. They already think Dipper and Mabel are cool."  
"They actually think Dipper's cool? How did that happen?"   
"Well, we were at this haunted convenience store and the ghosts hated teens for some reason. So Dipper had to do something to stop them and we were let free. Everyone thinks Dipper was a hero or something and that he battled the ghosts."  
"But...?"  
" Um...I don't think i should tell you. i promised i wouldn't tell."  
"Come on, it can't be that bad. What did he do? The Lamby Dance?"  
"Wow.That's strangely correct."  
"Wait seriously? i got that right?"  
"You did. Are you some kind of psychic?"  
"Nope, but i wish i was."  
"Why?"  
"Because i could read your mind and know for sure that you like Robbie. Simple!"  
"You're not gonna stop, are you?"  
"Nope!" I said and we both laughed  
Then Dipper came and told Wendy “Oh tough break. I wonder who those guys are who aren’t me because I’m right here.”  
I leaned back and looked at Wendy and she did the same as we both gave each other a confused look.  
I mouthed to her 'What is he talking about?' and she mouthed back 'I don't know.' and we both shared a silent laugh.   
Then Soos played a slow song and Wendy said “Oh snap, I love this song.” She started swaying her head to the music.  
I saw Dipper stare at her and, as much as I hate to do this, I got up and said to Dipper “Hey goofus, now’s your chance to ask Wen…”  
I wasn’t able to finish because Dipper put his hand over my mouth and we moved away from Wendy.  
“Now’s your chance to ask Wendy to dance! C’mon! Go!” I said  
“Okay, okay.” he said while struggling to go over. Then he ran away the opposite direction while saying “Uh, I’ll be back.” Man, what’s up with him. Oh well, he’s probably just nervous.  
Meanwhile, Mabel and some blonde girl named Pacifica, I think, were competing against each other and frankly, Mabel was mopping the floor with Pacifica! Boy, the look on Pacifica’s face was priceless.  
I spent the night talking with Wendy, until she said she wanted to go to the bathroom, so I was alone again.  
But then i noticed that there were many Dippers with different numbers on them doing different things. For example, a Dipper 10 was distracting Soos, Dipper 8 was distracting Stan and Dipper 6 was ringing a bell. Oh Dipper, I hope you thought this through.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to go to the attic since I have nothing else to do.  
On my way, I saw Dipper and Wendy talking. That was shocking at first, but then I realized that it was real.   
Aw, he’s doing it. I have to video tape this to show Mabel. I took a video of the whole conversation.   
Then Wendy entered the toilet and I decided to go congratulate Dipper for finally doing it.  
Just as I was about to make a step forward, I saw a huge crowd of Dipper clones walking towards Dipper.  
They were talking about how Dipper shouldn’t be the one to dance with Wendy because he wasn't following the plan.  
Then they grabbed Dipper and dragged him away.  
Oh no, what should I do?  
I went to the attic and saw all the clones arguing about who gets to dance with Wendy. I saw the real Dipper peeking out of the closet and I gestured him to come. He slowly walked towards me and we both made a run for it.  
“So the clones turned against you huh?” I asked  
“Yeah, I should have seen that coming.” he replied  
“Well you go to Wendy, I have a plan to stop them.”  
Then I went to the kitchen and started searching for party popper. Ugh nothing here.  
I went to the party and went to Mabel.  
I saw Dipper on the stairs, but then he got grabbed by the clones. Hang on Dipper, I’m coming.  
“Hey Mabel, do you have a party popper I can use?” I asked Mabel  
“Yeah I think I have one” she searched her pocket and handed me one.  
“Thanks Mabel. I’ll explain later.” I said and ran away.  
I went to the hallway and saw the clones charging at Dipper. I fired the party popper in the air and they all looked at me confused. Please work, please work, please work!  
And luckily, my plan did work  
The smoke reached the sprinklers and turned them on, causing all the clones to melt.  
“Yes! It worked!” I exclaimed. But I spoke too soon.  
Dipper pointed behind and yelled out "Look out!"  
And before I knew it, Tyrone jumped out of nowhere and pushed me on the wall, causing my head to hit it hard. Pain spread across my head as I tried to get up.  
I heard Dipper scream my name and then saw him fighting with Tyrone.  
Then we heard Wendy laughing and saw that she was with Robbie. Dipper and Tyrone left sadly and I went to sit on the couch to rest my head since it still hurt. Just as I was about to get up, Wendy and Robbie sat down on the other side of the couch. I decided to have fun a little and help Dipper out. But first I started recording a video and hid it in the plant next to me. I made sure though that everything is clear and shown.  
I hope this works   
“Um… hey you.” I said pointing at the boy.  
“What do you want, girl I don’t know?” he answered  
“My friend wanted to know your number. I mean you just made out with her and then left. She didn’t even have the time to ask for it.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Gosh, you have such a bad memory. Yesterday, we were at the diner, you came, talked to her for about 2 hours, made out with her and left. She just wanted to know your number because she really enjoyed the kiss and wanted to go out with you another time.”  
“What? Robbie, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend?” Wendy said  
“Oh right, I remember you didn't want anyone to know."  
“Ugh Robbie, you’re such a jerk.” Wendy said and left.   
I felt bad for doing this to Wendy, but she'll get over it eventually, right? Plus, I don't think she deserves a guy who wears make up. Just saying.  
“What was that all about dweeb?” Robbie asked me with an angry tone.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you have a bad memory.” I replied  
"You're gonna pay for this!" He threatened me. "To bad I wont because I’m broke." I said as I walked away and took my phone and stopped the video.  
I went to the only possible place Dipper and Tyrone would be. The roof.  
I climbed to the roof and sure enough they were there, looking depressed.  
I sighed and said. “Hey Dipper, Tyrone.”  
“Hey” they answered back.  
“Eden, I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Tyrone said.  
“It’s okay. I guess you were doing it for Wendy.” I said.  
Then they both turned away and sighed.  
“Hey, I have something that would cheer you up.” I said with a smile.  
“I don’t think anything is going to cheer us up.” Dipper said.  
“You want to bet on that?”  
They both looked at me confused and I smirked. I took out my phone and showed them the video. Throughout the whole video they were smiling until they heard my last comment and laughed.  
“Thanks Eden, I owe you one.” Dipper said  
“Yeah you do. How about a can of soda?”  
“Done.”  
He then handed me and Tyrone a can as we sat on the edge of the roof looking at the stars and drank.  
“Uh, Guys, don’t look now.” Tyrone said out of nowhere.  
We both looked at him and saw him disintegrating.  
“That’s disturbing.” I commented.  
“Oh Tyrone, you’re melting.” Dipper said.  
“It’s okay dude, I had a good run. Remember what we talked about. And hey, quit being such a wimp around Wendy, for my sake.” And then he completely vanished.  
“Tyrone, you were the only one who understands.” Dipper said  
“Hey don’t worry Dipper, you still have me and Mabel.” I said with a smile.  
“Yeah, I still have you guys, and I guess I should be grateful for that.” He said and he smiled at me a sweet smile.  
I returned his smile and we sat there for a while, until I broke the silence by saying “Hey, Wendy is available now, you should go talk to her.”  
He didn’t answer for a while, but then said “You know what? I think I’ve had enough for tonight. At least I did progress. I had a normal conversation with her today. That’s the first time this summer.”  
We laughed and I said “That’s good, I guess?” I said and we laughed again.  
“Come on, let’s go back inside.” I suggested.  
“Yeah, yeah sure.” He replied.  
We got up and as I was heading to the ladder, Dipper stopped and said “Hey, um, Eden?”  
I turned around and said “Yeah?”   
“Thanks, for everything you did for me tonight.”  
“Oh, it was nothing. That’s what friends are for, right?” I punched him in the arm playfully and we both laughed.  
"I also wanted to say sorry." He said  
"Sorry? For what?" I asked confused.  
"I heard what you said to Wendy, about you not liking the party because Mabel and I weren't hanging out with you."  
"Oh, Dipper. You weren't supposed to hear that."  
"But I did, and now I feel so guilty. I was so blinded with my crush on Wendy that I forgot about you."  
"It's okay. I'll be lying to you if I said this was the first time someone did this to me."  
"You're not making this better."  
"No. What I meant is that I’m used to it. It doesn't bother me so much anymore."  
"Well, it bothers me. And I’m just really, truly sorry." He hung his head low as I smiled a smile of appreciation. I held him by the shoulders as he looked up at me and I said "Look Dipper, I know you're feeling guilty for what you did, but don't be. I forgive you, okay? And look, if you're gonna feel guilty for every time you hang out with Wendy instead of me, I’ll be the one who'll be sad. If you're happy, then I’m happy. If you want me to be happy, then just be happy and I’ll be happy. Now, I don't know if that made sense..." I stopped as we both laughed "But please, I don't want to be a person who makes you sad, okay?" he smiled at me, and said "Eden, I... I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything Dipper, just smile and be happy."  
He then did something that took me by surprise, making me drop my soda (No he didn’t kiss her.) He hugged me and after realizing what was going on, I hugged him back.  
“Thanks, Eden, I… I’m so happy that you’re my best friend.” He said once we pulled apart  
“I’m happy that I’m your friend too.” I replied.   
“Hey, um, is it okay if we stay here for a little longer?” Dipper asked.  
I smiled and replied “Sure. A little peace and quiet wouldn’t hurt.”  
We both sat down in our places and started chatting.  
Our conversation was mostly about some interests we have in common and the journals and mysteries of Gravity Falls. Until I remembered something.  
“Wait a minute.” I said  
“Yeah?” He replied.  
“Were you… eavesdropping on my and Wendy’s conversation?”  
“Um… I… Haha. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He then laughed nervously.  
“Don’t fool me. You were! You listened to our whole conversation!”  
“Well, not all of it, just the first part about the party being lame.”  
“Oh good, because we were talking about you.”  
“Wait, what? You were talking about me?”  
“Oops. I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
“What were you saying?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No, tell me. I wanna know.”  
“Sorry, can’t say a thing.”  
“Tell me! What were you saying?!”  
I started laughing and said “I’m joking Dipper.”  
“Oh, haha. You got me there.”  
We then both laughed and continued chatting for what was left of the night.   
For the first time in my whole life, I actually enjoyed myself during a party.


	7. Chapter 7

After deciding it was time for me and Dipper to head back inside, we met Mabel’s new friends, Candy and Grenda, and they were pretty nice. Of course, a little way to girly, but they seemed cool.  
We started cleaning up the place, since Stan forced us to, no surprise by the way.  
Dipper and I where cleaning one part of the party room, while the girls where on the other side.  
But as we were cleaning up, I heard the three girls talking about having a sleepover in our room.  
“Wait a second, you’re having a sleepover? In the attic?” I asked.  
“Yeah! You want to join us?” Mabel said  
“Um pass. I’m not in the mood for sleepovers. I’m just gonna sleep through it I guess.” i said  
“Mabel, I never agreed to that.” Dipper said.  
“Oh come on, it’s my first sleepover here! Plus I don’t need your permission to do anything.” Mabel said. “Come on girls, let’s go upstairs.” She continued as the three girls went upstairs.  
“Great. I’m not gonna sleep tonight. Again.” I complained.  
“Me neither. I guess we should try and sleep now before things get crazier.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But what about the cleaning up the party?”  
“Oh, we’ll just tell Stan that we did our job and Mabel didn’t. Easy.”  
“Putting the blame on Mabel? Isn’t that harsh?”  
“Don’t worry. Stan wouldn’t do anything to her. But us? He’ll make us clean the whole shack!”  
We both laughed and I yawned. “Well, I’m going to sleep.” i said.  
“Yeah, me too.” Dipper said and we went to the attic.  
As soon as we opened the door, I squinted my eyes because of all the color and glitter.  
The whole place was a mess!  
“What happened here?” Dipper asked.  
“We had a glitter party.” Mabel answered.  
“Ugh, I’m just gonna try to sleep. Although it may be impossible.” I said as I went to my bed and Dipper went to his.  
As soon as I started closing my eyes, the girls noises woke me up. I groaned and placed the pillow over my head, but was still able to hear they’re squeals.  
Dipper was struggling as much as I am, because he was covering his ears with his pillow.  
“Ugh, Mabel! Do you think you can do this somewhere else?!” I yelled as I got up.  
“You’re laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!” Dipper said as he got up as well.  
“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Mabel said.  
“You know what you guys need?” Grenda asked.  
“Make-overs!” They all screamed.  
“No!” Dipper and I screamed.  
“I’ll just go find somewhere else to sleep.” I said as I got up.  
I grabbed my blanket and pillow and headed for the door when Dipper said “Me too.”

We’re in the hallway, searching for a place to sleep, but to no avail.  
“We could sleep in the living room?” I suggested  
“Um no, Stan usually watches midnight shows and stuff.” Dipper answered  
“Oh, well do you have any idea where we could sleep?”  
“Um…no.”  
“Oh wait! I know where I could sleep.”  
“I? What about me?”  
“Sorry Dipper, but I thought of the roof first.”  
“The roof! Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”  
“Because I’m smarter than you.” I laughed  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yes I am!”  
“No.”  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes!”  
“No! Wait what?” I realized what I said and face palmed while Dipper laughed.  
“Well, I was going to invite you to sleep on the roof too, but since you did that, I guess you’ll have to find another place to sleep.” I said.  
“Aw, come on! Please!”  
“That’s what you get!”  
“Fine. I’ll spend the night in Soos’s break room.”  
“Break room? Oh well. It doesn’t beat sleeping under the stars, though. So, Goodnight.”  
I left him and went on the roof.  
I used the chair as my bed, I put the pillow and blanket and lied there.  
“Nothing better than a night under the stars.” I said to myself.  
I tried to sleep, but an owl flew next to me and started poking me.  
“Shoo, shoo. Get out of here!” I yelled at the owl.  
I heard the girls from Mabel’s sleepover singing and squealing and I said “This is still better.”  
The owl was still poking me, though.  
I’m sure Dipper isn’t struggling as much as I am. He is sleeping in break room.

The Next Day

Man I didn’t sleep, did I? Ugh, I’m so tired. I haven’t slept for 2 nights in a row. I don’t think that’s healthy.  
I looked at my watch.  
8:00 AM, maybe the twins are awake.  
I went to the attic and saw Mabel sleeping on the floor and Candy taped on the ceiling.  
Then Mabel woke up and said “What happened last night?”  
“I don’t know. You tell me.” I said.  
Then Grenda walked out of the closet and said “Whatever I was kissing inside, I have no regrets.”  
Then Candy fell from the ceiling and they both left after greeting me.  
As soon as they left, I turned to Mabel and asked “What have you done to the room?”  
“Oh, that” Mabel said gesturing at the mess “We were just having fun.” She continued.  
I looked around the room and gasped when I saw my sleeping bag completely covered with glitter and torn in many places.  
I picked it up and said “What did you do to my sleeping bad?”  
“Oh um, we were filling it with glitter until it exploded. I didn’t know that there could be too much glitter.” She answered.  
“Great, now I have to sleep on the floor.” I said.  
Then Dipper came in and he looked horrible.  
“Hey dip… what happened to you?” I asked when I saw him.  
“Oh nothing, just that a wolf tried to eat my leg!” he said staring at Mabel.  
“Why? Where did you sleep?” Mabel asked him “  
In the forest.” He asnwered.  
“I thought you went to Soos’s break room.” I said.  
“I changed my mind.” Dipper said.  
“Well, I went on the roof and couldn’t sleep because an owl kept poking me in the head.” I said to Mabel.  
“It’s not my fault you had a bad night.” Mabel said.  
“It is! We can’t continue like this, Mabel” I said.  
“Yeah this is impossible to live with!” Dipper said.  
“What? I’m delightful to live with.” Mabel said  
“You’ve totally wrecked the room!” I said  
“If we have to share a room, we need to set some ground rules. First of all, no sleepovers.” Dipper said. “What? Well if I can’t have sleepovers, then you can’t keep me up at night with your code cracking.” Mabel said  
“How does code cracking keep you awake?” I asked  
“You’re always talking and laughing!” She replied.  
“Well, at least my braces don’t whistle when I breathe.” Dipper said  
“At least I wash my clothes once in a while.”  
“Washing clothes is a waste of time. I’m a busy guy!”  
“Meow meow meow meow meow”  
“Alright if you meow one more time…”  
“Meow”  
“Okay, that’s it! That’s the final straw! Maybe we shouldn’t share a room anymore.”  
“Wha…uh… well maybe we shouldn’t.”  
I decided to butt in since I was in some way concerned in the conversation “Guys, calm down. Maybe we should talk to Stan about moving rooms. Dipper and I would be in a room and Mabel would be in another.”  
“Fine by me!” Dipper said glaring at Mabel  
“Double fine by me!” Mabel said glaring at Dipper  
We went to the living room and saw Stan watching T.V.  
“Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms.” Dipper said  
“Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It’s not gonna happen.” Stan said.  
“Come on, Stan. Can’t we work something out?” I asked  
“Look kids, there’s my room and the attic. That’s it. What do you think, there’s some kinda ‘secret hidden room’ in the shack?” He said  
Just then we heard a loud crash somewhere deep in the shack.  
We heard Soos say “Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the shack!”  
We all went to where Soos was and saw him was standing in front of a door.  
“Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this bookcase when boom! Mystery door! This old Shack is full of weird secrets.” Soos said as he opened the door.  
We entered the room and looked around.  
It was a very big room with a desk a couch a carpet and other weird stuff.  
Dipper knelt down on the carpet and read the tag “Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?”  
“I don’t know. Just another room I gotta clean up now.” Stan said.  
Mabel was making snow angels in the carpet. “This carpet is amazing!” she said.  
“This room is awsome. I could do aything in here! Too bad it’s for one person only” I said.  
Then Dipper grabbed the key hanging on the wall and said “Problem solved, I’ll move in here”  
“What? The problem is not solved. I should get the room.” I said  
“Why do you get the room?”  
“Cause you and Mabel are siblings!”  
“Well you and Mabel are both girls!”  
“Hold up, I think the best solution is that I get the room.” Mabel said taking the key from Dipper. “How is this the solution?” I asked  
“Because this room is big enough for my sleepovers.”  
“That’s not a valid reason!” Dipper said.  
“Well I have the most valid reason which is that I have to sleep on the couch because if I don’t, I would have to sleep on the floor because someone ruined my sleeping bag. I mean come on people, I’m a human being!”  
“That doesn’t make any sense!” Dipper said  
“What? Why doesn’t it make sense?” I asked  
“You can sleep in my bed when I move in here.” Mabel said.  
“Who said you are going to move in here?” Dipper asked  
“Yeah! I’m going to get the room.” I said.  
“No, I am!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“No, I am!” Dipper yelled.  
Then Stan said “Wait a second.” He then took the key from Dipper and continued “So you all want this room, huh? I guess I’ll give it to whichever one of you I like more.”  
He then untied his shoe and said “Uh, oh. Looks like my shoe’s untied.”  
The three of us looked at each other for a second before attacking each other while trying to tie Stan’s shoe.  
I heard him laugh evilly and say “Fight, fight, fight.”

We went to the kitchen while Mabel, Dipper and I gave each other death glares. Stan came in and said “Okay, so here is how it’s going to go down. Whoever sucks-up the hardest gets the key to the new room.”  
“Grunkle Stan, we’re not gonna suck-up to you just to get the room.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah we are!” Mabel and I practically screamed.  
“Ten suck-up points for Eden and Mabel.” Stan said.  
“I mean…uh… yeah we are!” Dipper said.  
“Trying too hard. Minus 15 suck-up points.” Stan said.  
“What?” Dipper said.  
“Good decision, Stan!” I said.  
“Trying way too hard! Plus 50 suck-up points.” Stan said.  
“What?” Dipper and Mabel said.  
“She’s not even related to you!” Dipper said.  
“Face it, kids. She’s the most normal between all of you.” Stan said.  
I looked at Dipper and Mabel, smirked and whipped my hair in Dipper’s face.  
“Plus 10 for that, kid.” Stan said.  
“Now were talking.” I said.  
“Now, who wants to re-tile the roof in searing 105 degree heat?” Stan asked as he held out a bucket full of tiles.  
“Me me! I’ll do it!” The three of us said.  
Before I could even get up, Dipper already took the bucket and was running out of the kitchen.  
“No, Dipper!” I yelled and chased after him.  
“Come back!” Mabel yelled as she was chasing after him as well.  
“Never!” he screamed back.  
He was running around the shack and we caught him.  
“Give it!” I said as I tried to snatch the bucket out of his hands, but it didn’t work.  
“It’s mine!” Mabel said.  
“No, mine!” Dipper said.  
“Mine!” I said.  
“I’ll kill you.” Mabel said.  
“You’re both dead!” Mabel and I gave up since we weren’t able to get that bucket and Dipper was the one who tiled the roof, earning 40 suck-up points.  
We mowed the lawn and every single drop of energy I had in my body was drained.  
Mabel got 30 suck-up points for mowing the lawn the fastest.  
I was too tired to argue about it so I just went to the secret room, soon to become my room, and sat on the couch.  
“All this effort will finally pay of when I get the room.” I thought out loud.  
"Don’t get too comfortable on my couch.” Dipper said as he came in.  
“And what makes you think that this is your couch?” I asked. “  
It will be. Just wait and see.” He answered.  
Mabel came in and said “You don’t actually think that you’ll get the room, Dipper?” Mabel said.  
“Yeah, you’re the one that has the least number of suck-up points.” I said.  
I took of my shoes and began shuffling my feet on the carpet. “I mean, we all know that I’m the one who is going to get the room.” I said as I got up and started walking towards them.  
“We’ll just have to see who’s gonna be the winner.” Mabel said.  
“It’s going to be me!” we all said at the same time as I pushed both of them.  
A huge glow between us formed as soon as I made contact with them and we all fell on the floor. When I got up, my vision was blurry but I could see Dipper, lying on the floor next to me.  
When my vision went back to normal, I was shocked of what I saw in front of me.  
It was me!  
“Whaaaa…. W-what is going on?” i asked shocked.  
“Eden? Why is your voice coming out of Mabel’s body? W-wait, I-is that me?” my body asked and pointed at Dipper who was sitting up.  
“Wait? Did we just switch bodies?” Dipper asked.   
We all looked at each other and screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

What is happening to the universe? Am I going crazy? It must be a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare! Wake up, Eden! Wake up!   
I started pinching my arm, but I was just hurting myself.  
I looked at Dipper and Mabel and I saw Dipper punching himself in the stomach and Mabel or Dipper or whoever that was in my body in the corner hugging his or her knees.  
After for, like, ever, we calmed down. We looked at ourselves in the mirror and I said “Okay, let’s get this straight. We switched bodies…”  
“Ya think?” whoever that was in my body asked cutting me off.  
“Let me finish. So I’m Eden in Mabel’s body.” I said  
“And I’m Dipper in your body.” My body now revealed as Dipper said.  
“And I’m Mabel in Dipper’s body.” Mabel said.  
“Great! Just what we need, more Gravity Falls weirdness.” Dipper said.  
“If it wasn’t for the fact I’m trapped in another person’s body, this would have been really interesting.” I said.  
“Yeah, being trapped in your sweaty and awkward brother is so cool.” Mabel said with a sarcastic tone.  
I wanted to reach for my necklace, but realized it wasn’t there. I looked at Dipper and saw that he was now wearing my necklace since he is in my body.  
Dipper walked to the carpet and read the tag on it “Electron carpet.”  
Something clicked in my head and I said “Atoms can swap electrons. This carpet must build up a static charge. A static charge so powerful…”  
Dipper cut me off by saying “It can swap minds! It was the static electricity!”  
“Maybe we can use it to swatch back!” I said.  
“Phew, glad I’m switching back. If I were you, I would totally lose the contest.” Mabel said.  
“Yeah, and if I were you, which I am, I could sabotage myself!” I said.  
“Then Mabel would lose all her points, Dipper would sabotage Eden and the room would go to him!” Dipper said.  
uh oh, he’s not going to…  
“Oh Stan! I’ve always hated you!” Dipper said with a girly voice trying to mimic me.  
He then ran out of the room.  
“If Dipper’s doing it, then I’m doing it too.” Mabel said as she followed Dipper.  
Ugh, I have to stop him. If I don’t, he’ll ruin my chances of getting the room.

I went to the kitchen where I saw Dipper, in my body of course, offering a rock sandwich to Stan while Mabel in Dipper’s body messing up the kitchen.  
I started thinking of something twice as bad as they’re doing.  
Think, Eden. What does Stan love more than anything in the world… oh I know  
“Hey Stan, this guy came and asked if he could buy a t-shirt, but I was too generous and gave him half the gift shop for free” I said trying to act like Mabel.  
Stan looked at me with anger in his eyes and said “You did what? Minus 50 points.”  
“Yes! I mean oh no!” I said with a little hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
He then left and I looked at the two and said “Still think you’re gonna win now? I’m way ahead of you guys. I’ll win for sure.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Mabel said and left the room.  
Dipper turned to me and said “Now that Mabel is in last place, all I need to do make you lose and the room is mine.”  
He left the room while saying “Stan, come back! I have more terrible things to do.”  
I ran after him and saw Mabel coming out of the living room and said “This girl right here just made her brother lose 10 more suck-up points.”  
Dipper glared at her and then turned to me and said “You’re toast, Eden. This room is as good as mine.”  
He then ran off and I chased him, but we both bumped into Grenda.  
She looked at us and said “There you are, girls!”  
“Attack them with love!” Candy said.  
“Yeah!” “Sleepover!” they both screamed.  
My eyes widened and I said “What?” and Dipper said “No, no, no, no!”  
But Grenda carried both of us up the stairs.  
I saw Mabel chasing after us and saying “Hey, wait. Come back!”  
We entered the attic and just as Grenda was about to shut the door, Mabel came and said “Hey can I talk with my friend and… sister for a sec?”  
“This is a sleepover, buddy. No boys allowed! You can hang out with your girlfriend later.” Grenda said as she slammed the door in Mabel’s face.  
“Um, I… I mean Eden is not Dipper’s girlfriend.”  
“Really? You’re not?” Candy asked Dipper, well actually Dipper who was in my body.  
“But they look so cute together! Hey, I have an idea! Let’s ship each other with any boy in town!” Grenda said.  
“Yeah!” Candy exclaimed.  
I looked at Dipper with a nervous look on my face and said to the girls “Look guys, I’m not really in a sleepover mood right now.”  
“Yeah, me neither. One of my irrational girl mood swings, you know right? Don’t we have those?” Dipper said.  
I looked at him and gave him a ‘seriously?’ look.  
He laughed nervously and Grenda said “Come on, my mom’s age inappropriate romance novels aren’t gonna read themselves.”  
She searched through her bag and got out a book and said “Ooh! Wolfman Bare Chest.”  
Seriously? How do I get out of this?  
“I think that I should go…” “Uh, really I should probably…” Dipper and I both said at the same time but got cut off by Grenda grabbing us and putting us on Mabel’s bed.  
She then said “Come on! You know you’ll love it!”  
She then started reading “My name is Gerard. I am a werewolf, creature of the night. But I am also a creature of passion.”  
“Oh” Dipper said while I just sighed.  
This is gonna take forever…  
  
After reading the story

“The end” Grenda said.  
“Finally!” I said and Dipper said “Phew!”  
“Now for the 38 sequels!” Grenda continued  
“NOOO!” Dipper and I yelled.  
“You didn’t like the story?” Candy asked  
“Nope!” Dipper and I said.  
“Well, we can do something different.” Grenda said  
“We can play Calling All Boys!” Candy suggested.  
“Yeah!” Grenda said as both girls got up and started setting up the game.  
I groaned and muttered “Why do bad things happen to good people like me?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that good.” Dipper said.  
I glared at him ready to say a comeback but decided not to.  
Instead, I took him aside while Grenda and Candy were preparing the board game and I said “Look, I know we’re kinda at war or whatever but if we join forces we can get out of this situation.”  
“Two brains better than one.” He said.  
“Exactly. Together, we can bring Mabel down. We’ll discuss which one of us gets the room later.”  
He thought for a while then said “Okay.”  
“Awesome! Now we need a plan to get out of here. Any ideas?”  
“Easy. We wait until they’re not paying attention and make a run for it.”  
“Wow, such an original plan, Einstein.” I said with sarcasm in my voice.  
“Shut up.” He said as he punched playfully in the arm and we both started laughing.  
We went back to Grenda and Candy and sat beside them.  
Man, even in another body and I still get butterflies every time he jokes with me. I wish I could get rid of this feeling. But it feels so nice; I just don’t want it to stop. But it’s only gonna get worse. I’ll maybe fall in love with him. But you can’t Eden. So stop thinking that… I was disturbed from my thoughts by a nudge on the shoulder.  
I looked at Dipper and he tilted his head towards Grenda and Candy.  
Sure enough, they were arguing and looked pretty distracted.  
I looked back at Dipper, nodded, and we both crept out of the room silently.  
We were going down the stairs when I said “Okay, step one: done. Step 2: bring Mabel down. Ideas?” “You keep on pretending to be Mabel and make her lose points while I try to gain more.” He answered  
“Another original plan, mister. You are on fire!” we both laughed and reached down the stairs.  
“Okay, time to set the plan in action. Ready?” I asked.  
“I was born ready!” Dipper said then continued “Actually when I was born I was very weak and couldn’t even open my eyes and I was covered with stuff…” I cut him off by laughing and saying “You can tell me your life story later. We have better things to do.”  
“Right, right.” He chuckled nervously which made me laugh again.  
Then I yelled “Stan I’m doing things that you hate!”  
I flipped over a table and made the lamp on it fall and roll on the ground.  
“You do that. I’m gonna go prepare something for Stan to eat.” Dipper said but before he could do anything, Mabel came and said “It’s over, guys. Stan gave you the room, Dipper.”  
She took out the key from Dipper’s vest.  
“Ha ha! Yes! Alright!” Dipper said as he raised his hand and leg in the air.  
I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
He quickly realized what he did and awkwardly lowered them.  
He then cleared his throat and said “Well then let’s just switch back and I can start moving in.”  
“Wait a minute. You can’t have the room… if you can never get in!” Mabel said and ran off.  
“Hey! Come back!” Dipper yelled already after her.  
“Mabel!” I yelled as well and ran after them, but we were too late.  
Mabel already got in the room and locked the door.  
Dipper started banging on the door and said “Come on!”  
Then I said “Open the door, Dipper! I mean Mabel.” I face palmed, sat down and said “There has to be some way we can come in. We just have to think.”  
Dipper then sat down next to me and said “Hey, um you do know that I get to have the room, right? Since Stan gave it to me.”  
I looked at him and then back to my, well, Mabel’s shoes, and said “I know.”  
“Then why are you helping me?”  
“Well, I…um…I… I-it’s silly. We don’t have to talk about it.”  
“No, tell me. I want to know.”  
I sighed and said “It’s just that, you’re a great friend and I don’t want to end that for some stupid fight over a room. I know it’s weird for me to say that and all, but I-I don’t l-like fighting with y-you.” I hung my head low.  
Man that was embarrassing to confess. He probably will be crept out by me now. Ugh great job Eden. You ruined you’re… my thought were interrupted by Dipper placing his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up at him and he said “That’s really sweet, Eden. I never thought someone not related to me say something like that. I don’t want to stop being your friend too.”  
He smiled which made me smile and I said “Thanks, Dipper.”  
He then leaned in to hug me but I quickly put a hand in between us to stop him and said “Let’s hug when we change back to our normal bodies. I don’t feel like hugging myself.”  
He laughed and said “Right, right. Sorry.”  
“Okay, back to the main problem.” i said changing the subject.  
“How are we going to get in there?” Dipper continued.   
I heard Grenda and Candy giggling and an idea popped in my head.  
I turned to Dipper and we both said “I have an idea!”  
We smiled and got up. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” I asked.  
He nodded and said “Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

We went to the attic and saw Grenda and Candy still playing that stupid board game.  
I looked at Dipper who nodded and I said “Girls, who wants to give my brother a makeover?”  
They both gasped and grinned, so i took that as a yes.  
They brought up their boxes of cosmetics makeup and we all went down to the room.  
Grenda and Candy knocked on the door and said “It’s Candy and Grenda!”  
Mabel quickly opened the door and said “Hey guys, what’s up?”  
Dipper and I revealed ourselves from behind the two girls and Mabel said “Eden? Dipper? Wa-wait! Don’t let them in here…” She was cut off by Grenda and Candy saying “Makeovers!”  
“No wait stop!” Mabel yelled trying to get away from them but she tripped and fell.  
Grenda and Candy put makeup on her and when they finished, held her facing us. “Good job ladies” I said.  
Then Dipper said “Let us just add one…” we shuffled our feet on the carpet “final” we said together raised our hands in the air “touch!” and we touched Mabel’s nose.  
The glow happened again and when I woke up, I was in my body “Yes! I’m back in my body!” I said “Ah my body.” Dipper said as he took out the key from his vest then continued “I’m a genius.”   
“Yeah you are, Stephanie Einstein.” I said laughing when i noticed he still had the make up on his face. “Wha… oh hehe” he laughed nervously and removed the makeup from his face.  
“Plus, if it wasn’t for me, you would still be in that sleepover.” i said.  
We both laughed and Grenda said “Wait, hold on here. What just happened?”  
“I barely understand it. All I know is that you shuffle your feet on this carpet, you can switch bodies or whatever.” Mabel explained.  
Candy got up and started shuffling her feet on the carpet and said “Zip, zap” she then approached Dipper and touched his noseand of course, they switched bodies.  
“Aw come on!” Dipper said and he then took back the key from Candy while she said “I’m a boy now! What’s up bro. Let’s grow some mustaches.”  
I chuckled a bit before I got stopped by Mabel and Dipper’s fighting over the key.  
Grenda and I ran up to them and tried to pull them apart but it only caused us to switch bodies.  
I was now in Candy’s body.  
“Oh no! Then again I do like having muscles.” I assumed Dipper said from Grenda’s body.  
“Everybody look. Swap back in…” I said as we all began building up electricity “3, 2…”  
Just then Soos, some pig and some old guy with a beard came in and we swapped bodies with them. And just as things couldn’t get even more complicated, 2 officers came in and we swapped bodies with them too.  
After what seemed like forever, Dipper and Mabel were back in their bodies while I turned into the pig.  
The twins ran away, Mabel chasing Dipper, and I was too tired to chase after them so I started nibbling on an apple. What? Swapping bodies is a lot of work. I’m sure they'll be fine. they don’t need my help with this one. Or maybe they do?  
I saw my body running in the wall several times and I swapped with the person that was in my body.  
I went up the attic limping a bit since whoever that was in my body hurt my knee pretty bad.  
I finally reached the attic door and found Dipper and Mabel smiling at each other.  
“Hey, what happened to you two?” i asked confused.  
“Dipper will be moving in the new room.” Mabel said.  
“That’s great. Congrats Dipper.” I said  
“Thanks” He answered.  
“Well, we better go down and get this mess out before anything even crazier happens.” I said  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Dipper said.  
We went down and found out that everyone was back to normal.  
They all left and Mabel and I helped Dipper move in his bed from the other room.  
I went to Stan all alone since Mabel was still helping Dipper and asked him if he had an air mattress or a sleeping bag I could borrow.  
He said that there was an air mattress in his room and he’ll give it to me.  
But before he could even get up to get it, I said “Wait! What if we could have a little fun with Dipper and Mabel?”  
He looked at me and asked “What are you planning kid?”  
I whispered my plan in his ear and grinned evilly.  
“I like that prank of yours. Let’s do it.” he said.  
“Okay so call Dipper and Mabel and tell them that you have something important to say and I’ll try to look sad.” I said as he nodded.  
“Hey kids!” Stan yelled “There’s something important I’ve got to tell you.”  
I tried to act sad. I hung my head low and managed to let a tear fall.  
Man, I can’t wait to see their reaction.  
Just then, Dipper and Mabel came in and Mabel said “What is it, Grunkle Stan?”  
They both looked at me and Dipper said “Eden, what’s wrong?”  
“Kids, because Eden doesn’t have anywhere to sleep except the floor, she would be going back to San Francisco.” Stan said  
“WHAT?” they both shouted.  
“B-but you can’t leave, Eden!” Dipper said  
“Yeah, you’re one of my best friends!” Mabel said.  
“She can sleep on the floor, we can put some blankets and pillows and it would work out fine!” Dipper said  
“She can’t. She has back problems.” Stan said. Seriously? Back problems?   
“But, we need you here! I need you!” Dipper said. He needs me? Wait no, don’t think like that. He probably means he needs you for his mysteries, nothing more.  
“Ugh, this is all my fault. If I didn’t ruin your sleeping bag, you wouldn’t have to go back.” Mabel said “She can sleep in my bed! I can sleep on the floor. It wouldn’t be as comfortable but it’s worth it!” Dipper said  
“Trust me, kid. After 4 nights of sleeping on the floor you won’t be able to feel your back.” Stan said.  
I finally decided to speak up and made sure that my voice was extra quivery “I-I’m gonna m-miss you, g-guys.” Please give this 12 year old girl an Oscar for her amazing talent in acting.  
“Eden, no. we are not going to let you go.” Dipper said.  
“We’ll find a solution, but please stay!” Mabel said  
“Stay with us!” they both said.  
I looked at Stan and we both started laughing like crazy.  
“Oh my god! The look on your faces!” I said between laughs.  
“That was worth my 3 minutes of watching boring commercials.” Stan said  
“Thanks, Stan”  
“Tricking kids is one of my specialties.” He then left the room still laughing.   
“Wh-what is going on?” Dipper asked  
“You’re not actually going back?” Mabel asked with sparkles in her eyes.  
“Nope” I answered.  
She ran to me and tackled me in a hug causing me to fall.  
“OH MY GOD. I’M SO HAPPY!” She screamed which made me laugh.  
“Wait, so it was all just a prank?” Dipper asked  
“Yup.” I said.  
He smiled at first but then quickly scowled.  
“I’m not talking to you.” He said as he crossed his arms and turned his back in my direction.  
I got out of Mabel’s grasp and said “You love me too much to not talk to me!”  
I put him in a small headlock with one arm and tickled him with the other.  
“Okay ,okay fine. I’ll talk to you!” he said as I let go of him.   
“I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” I said as I took his hat and ruffled his hair.  
“Hey! Give me back my hat!” he took his hat from my hands and me and Mabel laughed. "Time to go to bed, kids!" Stan yelled from the other room.   
"Now? why the rush?" i asked.  
"Maybe he has some secret plan he is working on or something." Dipper said jokingly.  
"Ha ha, yeah! Or he has a date with Lazy Susan!" Mabel suggested.   
"Ha, imagine Stan on a date." i said as i started imagining it, but then said "Nevermind, Don't do that."  
"Wasn't planning to." Dipper said.   
"No! that would be so cute! My gruncle on a date!" Mabel said.   
“Wait, where are you going to sleep?” Dipper asked.  
“Oh, Stan has an air mattress he said I could borrow.” i answered.

Mabel and I went to the attic while Dipper went to his new room.  
Since Mabel and I weren't sleepy, we decided to have a little sleep over girly style.  
I have to admit, we had a lot of fun.  
We played cool games and talked about movies and boy bands and other girly stuff i never thought i would enjoy.  
Unfortunately, we just had to land on the subject of boys.  
“So, Eden, is there any cute guy you have your eye one?” Mabel asked.  
Yes. Dipper. I have my eye on Dipper.  
“Well, not really. I didn’t really get to meet any boys except for Dipper and that Gideon dude.” I answered.  
She looked at me for a while until she said “I don’t believe you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m pretty sure you have a humongous crush on Dipper!”  
Of course I do! What girl wouldn’t?!   
“Mabel, I already told you, I don’t have a crush on Dipper!”  
She started laughing at my reaction and I added “Besides, I don’t need to get involve with some useless romance drama.”  
She gasped and said “But summer won’t be summer if you don’t have a summer romance!”  
“Wow, how many times did you say summer in that sentence?”  
“Tell you what, tomorrow, Stan is preparing a fair and I’m pretty sure the whole town is going to be there. We can find you a cute boy in no time!”  
“Thanks Mabel, but I’ve never had a boyfriend or even went on a date before.”  
“Nonsense! That’s why I’m here to help.”  
"You'll need a miracle to find a boy who would like me."  
"Your miracle is right here!" She said as she pointed at herself. I yawned from tiredness and said "I'm gonna go to bed Mabel. Switching bodies all day was really tiring."  
"Okay, but we are finishing this tomorrow."  
We then prepared ourselves and went to bed.  
“Goodnight, Mabel.” I said  
“Goodnight, Eden” Mabel said “Goodnight Dipper.” we both said said as we turned to the side where Dipper would be sleeping but then i realized he wasn’t here.  
“Oh…” I said and turned the other way.  
“Mabel?” I said  
“Yeah?” she said  
“Doesn’t it feel weird without Dipper?”  
“Yeah, you’re right. I kinda miss him.”  
“Me too. I wish Soos never found that room in the first place.”  
I heard a knock on our door so I looked at Mabel confused and got up.  
I opened the door to reveal Dipper, holding his pillow and blanket and he said  
“Hey um, do you want to have a sleepover?”  
I smiled and looked at Mabel who was now standing beside me, and I opened the door wider to let him come in.  
We played mini golf in the attic for the entire night and i realized that the only room i needed is the one i share with those twins.


	10. Chapter 10

  
I woke up to the sound of people outside.  
I got up and saw that Stan had already started preparing for the carnival and people were already coming.  
Wait what time is it? I looked at my watch 11:10?! Only 50 more minutes till the fair officially opens. I must wake up Dipper and Mabel.  
I got out of bed and started shaking Dipper awake.  
“Dipper, come on! Wake up! The fair is about to start!”  
He woke up slowly and asked “What time is it?”  
“11:15”  
“Oh man! I should go find Wendy!” he said as he got up quickly and searched for his vest and hat.  
“Wendy? Why do you want to find Wendy?” I asked  
“Well, um I was planning on asking her to go to the fair with me.” He said still searching for his vest and hat. “Aha! There it is!” He exclaimed once he found his vest. “Now where’s my hat…” He said and returned back to searching. I laughed when I saw his hat next to his bed. I picked it up and put it on his head while saying “Just like finding your hat, you need my help to ask out Wendy.”  
“Oh thanks. And no, I can totally ask out Wendy by myself.” He said proudly.  
“Are you sure about that?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Yes…No… I don’t know, maybe?” he said unsurely.  
I chuckled and said “Well, let’s find out. I’ll be Wendy and you be… well… you and ask me out. Not me, of course. By me I mean Wendy. But I am playing as Wendy so technically the me is referring to me. No, wait, it’s referring to…”  
“Okay, I get it!” Dipper said.  
I laughed and said “Okay, so pretend I’m at the counter and you come up to me. What do you say?”  
He then cleared his throat and walked closer and said “H-hey Wendy.”  
“Hey Dipper. That’s a cool hat you got there. You must thank whoever helped you find it this morning cause it’s awesome, dude.” I said pretending to be Wendy.  
We both laughed at my really bad impression of her.  
“But seriously, she said… I mean I said… I mean… ugh.” I said frustrated.  
Dipper laughed at me as I crossed my arms and said “It’s not funny! It really is confusing! Let’s just start over, okay?” Dipper nodded and then greeted me, er, Wendy? You know what? Let’s just go with me.  
I said hi back and waited for his next move.  
“So I was wondering if, maybe, um you w-would, I mean, like, um… go… on a date with me?” He finally said.  
Before I could answer though, I heard Mabel who was now standing on her bed screaming like a fangirl.  
I looked at Dipper confused who returned the same look then looked back at Mabel who was still screaming but was now standing next to us.  
“Um, Mabel, what’s wrong?” I finally asked.  
“Oh, my gosh! You two are going on a date!? I knew this day would come!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“We’re not going to date, Mabel!” Dipper exclaimed.  
“Yeah! Besides, he already has a date.” I added.  
Mabel looked really confused and said “But you were asking her out! I saw you!”   
“Okay, let me explain this to you. Dipper over here wants to ask Wendy to go to the fair with him. But poor old him doesn’t know how. So I, as a nice and considerate friend, decided to help him out by practicing. I was pretending to be Wendy while he was pretending to be Dipper, I mean himself. You know what? I am not good at this role playing thing, am I?” I asked.  
Dipper agreed and said “Not at all. So anyways, any advice?”  
“That seemed okay, I guess. But there are some things that can be fixed. Like first off, you might freak her out with your sudden movement, so you should ask her to just hang out with you. And at the carnival, go on a couple’s ride or something and she might get the message that you are on a date with her indirectly. Like that, if she turns you down, , you can say that you never meant it for it to become a date. But whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not ask her out. Right Mabel?” I finally asked.  
“Yeah Eden’s right. Which is really weird considering she doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Mabel said  
“What can I do? I’m just too fabulous for any boy to date me!” I sarcastically said which made them both laugh.  
“Anyways, thanks, guys. I hope this works.” He said as he left the room  
“Now that I think of it, how come you never had a boyfriend?” Mabel asked.  
“I honestly don’t know. I guess I just never met that guy who I might have a slight interest in, I don’t know.”  
“Well, today is a new day! Today we will find you a boyfriend!”  
“Boyfriend? Isn’t it too early?”  
“Pff. Of course not. I still think Dipper’s the perfect guy for you, though.”  
“Mabel! How many times should I tell you? I don’t like Dipper!”  
“Don’t lie to me, Eden! I’m the expert.”  
“Well, expert, how about you forget the idea of me liking Dipper, okay? Please?”  
“Fine. Now chose one of your best clothes and meet me downstairs when you finish preparing yourself.”  
“Okay.”  
Mabel took her own clothes and wore them in the bathroom while I wore them in our room.  
I wore my favorite blouse with a pair of jeans and a matching converse. I kept my hair loose since I was too lazy to tie it.  
I don’t know why but I really liked these clothes even though it’s something you could wear every day. I looked at myself in the mirror and not to show off or anything but I looked really pretty.  
I decided to wear my friendship bracelet today. I haven’t worn it for a while. Maya has the same one but in pink. It was the only memory left of her before she moved to Europe.  
I shook of the thought of Maya and went downstairs. Mabel was already waiting for me.  
“Do I look okay?” I asked gaining her attention.  
She turned around and gasped when she saw me.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said and chuckled.  
“Wow, that’s a really nice necklace.” She said as she pointed at my necklace.  
I smiled and said “Thanks. My grandma gave it to me. Anyways, shouldn’t we go now?”  
“Right. We must now go to the fair and find you your soul mate!”  
“Whoa, slow down. Soul mate? Isn’t that too much?”  
“Nothing is too much when it comes to love! Now let’s go!” She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.  
The place outside was actually kind of cool, which was weird, you know?  
We started roaming around the place looking here and there until I heard someone screaming from far away.  
I turned around but as far as I could see, no one was screaming.  
The screaming was increasing slowly and slowly, so I asked Mabel “Hey, Mabel, are you hearing that scream too?”  
She answered “Yeah I do. It sounds like it’s coming from…” We both looked up and saw and tram car falling.  
It fell right in front of us and Dipper was in it.  
“I think the sky tram is broken. Also most of my bones.” He said traumatized.  
“Dipper? Aren’t you supposed to be with Wendy?” I asked.  
“I’m pretty sure he backed out like a chicken.” Mabel teased and I laughed.  
“No, I didn’t back out. I was going to ask her but Stan made me test out the attractions.”  
Speaking of the devil, Stan came and said “I’ve got a job for you three. I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit.”  
He then handed us the stack of papers as Mabel asked “Grunkle Stan, is that legal?”  
“When there are no cops around, anything is legal.” He stated and walked away.  
“Well, I guess were stuck placing these on the attractions. But we’ll get it done in no time as long as we work together, right guys?” I said looking at the papers.  
When no one answered, I turned around while saying “Guys?”  
I saw that Dipper was gone and Mabel was tossing her bunch of paper randomly on every ride and game.  
I looked back at the stack of papers and did the same thing as Mabel.  
When we finally finished, Mabel and I decided to go buy ourselves some cotton candy.  
“So, what do you look for in a guy?” Mabel asked once we got out cotton candy and started walking around the fair.  
“Um, I don’t know. It’s not like I made a list of things I like in a guy.” I answered.  
Yeah, I didn’t make a list, I did MANY lists.   
“So, you’re open to any guy that comes up to you and says hi?” she asked.  
“Well, not any guy. Like Gideon for example. I would never ever go on a date with him.” I said as I shuddered at the thought.  
“I know! I did a horrible mistake back then.”  
“Why, again, did you go on a date with him?”  
“Two words; Brain fart!” Mabel exclaimed as we both laughed.  
“You know, you’re so hyped about finding me a boyfriend, when you didn’t find one yet.”  
“Yeah, I’m still struggling with that. But who knows, maybe the right guy will eventually reveal himself.”  
“Maybe. Until then, we both got each other.” I said as we laughed and linked arms.  
Just then, I spotted Dipper and Wendy eating a question-mark shaped corndog and talking.  
I nudged Mabel on her side and said “Looks like someone is getting their summer romance on.”  
Mabel gasped and said “Come on! We have to go see what’s happening!”  
Just as we walked towards them, Wendy left.  
I heard Dipper whisper “I love you.” which kind of stung but I shook it off.  
“Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!” Mabel said  
“Eh, it’s no big deal.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah it is!” I said.  
“Okay, you’re right, it is! Isn’t this amazing? I just dove in! I said ‘Hey! You wanna hang out at the fair?’ And you know what she said?” Dipper asked.  
“She said no?” I said while laughing.  
“Ha ha. Very funny. She said ‘yeah I guess so!’ your advice totally worked, guys!” Dipper said  
“When are you going to learn, Dipper? Eden and I are always right about everything! Hey do you smell a gallon of body spray?” Mabel asked.  
I sniffed the air and recoiled when the stench filled my noise.  
Then Robbie came and asked “Hey, have any of you dorks seen Wendy around?”  
“Who wants to know?” Dipper asked.  
Robbie took same of Mabel’s cotton candy which earned a “Hey!” from Mabel and then he said “Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she might want to check them out.”  
“Why? Do you want her to have nightmares?” I said with a serious tone.  
Mabel chuckled and Robbie shot me a death glare.  
Then Dipper said “Yeah! You know, I think I saw her in the Bottomless Pit. You should really go jump in there.”  
It was my turn to chuckle under my breath as Robbie said “Maybe I will, smart guy.”  
He left and bumped Dipper on his way.  
“What a loser.” Mabel said.  
“And a jerk.” I added.  
“Yeah, but he’s a jerk with tight pants and a guitar. We need to keep him away from Wendy at all cost. Can you help me?” Dipper asked  
“I’m sorry, Dipper but I am on a mystery quest.” I answered.  
He seemed shocked and asked “You’re going on a mystery hunt without me?”  
“Well, it’s not the kind of hunt, it’s um...” I started saying but Mabel cut me off “We’re going to find Eden a boyfriend!”  
I laughed at her enthusiasm and added “Not boyfriend. More like a cute guy who I might go on a date with. That’s it.”  
“Oh I see…” He seemed hurt.  
He’s hurt? Why would he be hurt? Does he… no of course not Eden. He’s sad because I won’t be able to help him with Wendy.   
“I’m sorry Dipper. Maybe Mabel can help you out.” I said.  
“Yeah! Don’t worry. I’ll be there with you brother. Whatever happens, I’ll be right here, supporting you every step of the- OH MY GOSH A PIG!” she exclaimed as she took me by the hand and made me run with her.  
“Good luck!” I told Dipper.  
“Thanks.” He said and muttered something under his breath that I couldn’t make out.  
While running, we bumped into several people and finally, we reached a halt.  
“Okay, can you tell me why you made me run all the way across the fair?” I asked.  
“Look!” Mabel said and pointed at the pigpen that was in front of us.  
“You… want a pig?” I asked.  
“Yeah! Mom and dad never let me have a pet. So I’m gonna get a pet here and no one can tell me otherwise.” She explained.  
“Hm, good thinking.”  
Then the guy in the pigpen approached us and said “If you can guess the critter’s weight, you can take the critter home!”  
Mabel started looking at all pigs and saying “Which one to choose, which one to choose, which one…”  
“Hey, how about that one” I cut her off and pointed at a pig who was staring at us.  
He oinked and Mabel gasped.  
“He said Mabel! Either that or doorbell. Did you say Mabel or doorbell?” She asked and the pig oinked again.  
“I’m pretty sure he said Mabel.” I said while laughing and Mabel squealed.  
“Oh look, Mabel found her real twin!” a voice said from behind.  
I turned around and saw that it was Pacifica.  
“Well, at least she doesn’t have a face that looks like it was on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork.” I shot back.  
Mabel started laughing while Pacifica just whipped her hair and left.  
“Thanks, Eden.” Mabel said.  
“Hey, what are friends for?” I said.  
Mabel turned back to the pig and said to the guy “Sir, I must have that pig!” she pointed at the pig.  
“Ah. Old 15-Poundy! So how much you guessin’ he weighs?” he asked.  
Mabel and I looked at each other with a confused look that said ‘Didn’t he just tell us?’  
“Um, 15 pounds?” Mabel said.  
“Are you some kind of witch? Well, here’s your pig.” The guy said as he handed Mabel her pig.   
The crowd started clapping for Mabel which in my opinion was really flattering.  
She took the pig and said “Everything is different now.”  
“Well, time to start my mission. Wish me luck.” I said as I walked away.  
“You don’t need it! You’ll do fine!” She yelled back.  
Okay, Eden. Time to look for a boy. I’m sure it’ll be easy. This is the best way to forget about Dipper and also prove to Mabel that you don’t like him.  
I started looking around and found a boy with black hair next to the cotton candy stand.  
I walked over there and struggled to approach him.  
Come on, Eden. He won’t kill you, I think. Just go over there, say hi, and pray for him to answer.  
I walked up to him and said “H-hi. I’m Eden.”  
Please answer, please answer, please ans…   
“Hey.” the boy said with a smile.  
I grinned widely and screamed “Oh my gosh, you’re talking to me!”  
“Okay?” he said as he backed away from me.  
I face palmed and mentally cursed myself.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! Okay nothing is lost. I just have to find another…  
I saw a red headed boy trying to hit beavers popping out from the machine with a mallet.  
I went over there and said “Hey there, I’m Eden.”  
“Hi, I’m Shawn.” He answered  
“Can I try?” I asked pointing at the game.  
“Sure.” He answered diving me the mallet.  
Great start, Eden. Now don’t do anything stupid.  
I swung the mallet over my shoulder to have a good aim but hit something behind me.  
I turned around and turned out that I hit Shawn in the head.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, here let me help.” I said.  
I wanted to rub his head, but instead of slowly placing my hand on top of his head, I hit him hard.  
“What is wrong with you, you freak?!” he said and left.  
This is not going well. At this rate, I might as well start buying myself cats.  
I tried with 3 other boys and it all went bad.  
In one situation, I accidently shot the boy with a dart.  
In another situation, I made the boy spill his drink on his shirt.  
And lastly, I broke the phone of the boy when I accidently made him drop it.  
When I decided to give up, I saw Dipper staring at something, horrified.  
Even though I’m kind of depressed now, I walked up to him and said “Hey Dipper, what’s wrong?”  
He didn’t answer, he just pointed at something.  
I looked at what he is pointing and saw Wendy with Robbie getting on a ride called Tunnel of Love and Corn-dogs.  
“Oh.” I said “I know how you feel.”  
He looked at me and asked “How?”  
“I just gut rejected by 5 boys because I’m a loser.”  
“Oh.” We both sighed.  
Then Mabel came and said “Look, Dipper! I won a pet pig! His name is Waddles. I call him that because he waddles.” She started shaking Waddles.  
“Everything is different now.” Dipper said.  
“What’s wrong?” Mabel asked.  
Dipper pointed at Wendy and Robbie.  
“Oh.” Mabel said.  
I wanted to cheer him up, but I just wasn’t feeling it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper was lying on game called Slopey Toss as I was sitting next to him replaying everything that I did.  
Mabel then came up to us and said while holding up Waddles who was dressed up as a doctor “Paging, Dr. Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart and a girl who has lost her soul. Haha! Come on, guys. These are the jokes.”  
“No jokes are gonna help me.” I said.  
“Come on, Eden! They were just five guys you had a bad start with.” Mabel said trying to cheer me up but failed.  
“It’s not just that. If I can’t even talk with a boy, how am I going to have a relationship with anyone? I’ll grow old and die alone. If only I didn’t do these stupid mistakes. If only I didn’t do just one mistake, I could have hit it off with a boy. But no, I had to mess with my chances. Ugh, I wish I could undo one simple mistake!” I exclaimed.  
“Yeah, me too.” Dipper agreed and then continued “I mean Wendy only went out with Robbie because he was there with the ice, and she needed the ice because of the baseball, and I would’ve had the ice if it wasn’t for…” he gasped and said “That guy!” He pointed at a bald man wearing a grey suit.  
We walked up to him and Dipper said “Hey you, tool belt! You ruined my life. Don’t hand me. I’ve seen you before, what’s your deal? Are you following us?”  
“And why are you bald? What’s that all about?” Mabel asked.  
The man screamed and said “My position has been compromised! Assuming stealth mode!”  
He pressed buttons on his watch, making his suit change to different backgrounds.  
My eyes widened at the sight. What the…  
“Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!” He said as he took out a screwdriver and tried to fix his watch. “Th-th-that… w-what the…” I stuttered.  
Then Mabel said “That’s amazing! Are you from the future or something?”  
“Uh no! Who told you that? Memory wipe!” The man said as he threw a baby wipe on Mabel’s face.  
She looked at it and said “This is a baby wipe.”  
The man sat down on a rock and said “All right, you’ve cornered me. I’m… a time traveler.” I gasped in shock and amazement and said “Oh my gosh! Time travel is real! Oh my gosh! And you’re from the future?! What’s it like? Did the world change because of global warming? Did the solar flare actually hit Earth? Was there an apocalypse? Did you invent teleportation? Were you able…” “I-I can’t answer those questions. It’s against the rules.” He said cutting me off.  
“Aw. Stupid rules. Always ruin everything.” I muttered.  
“So wait a minute, if you’re from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?” Dipper asked.  
“That’s kinda how it works.” The man said.  
I perked up, looked at Dipper who did the same, and we both said “Can we borrow it?”  
“No! Out of the question! You know, this is a sensitive extremely complicated time equipment.” The man said and pulled out a tape measure.  
“It looks like a tape measure.” I pointed out.  
“You shut your time-mouth!” The man said which casued me to I raised my eyebrows at him and give him my signature ‘excuse me?’ look.  
Dipper leaned to me and Mabel and said “This making any sense to you?”  
“Nope.” Mabel said.  
“Now to think of it,I think he’s crazy.” I said.  
The man heard us and said “Oh! You don’t believe me?”  
He pulled the tape measure and disappeared. No way…  
He then reappeared a few seconds later in old fashioned clothes and said “Guess where I was?!”  
“Whoa!” The three of us said.  
“That’s right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here. One second.” He said then disappeared.  
“Did I just see what I just saw?” I asked.  
Mabel and Dipper nodded not taking their eyes off where the man was.  
He then reappeared with his normal suit, which was on fire.  
“Aw heck! Pat down!” he said as he patted the fire out.  
“So who are you again?” Mabel asked.  
“Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty seventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But I don’t see any anomalies! I don’t know if it’s some kind of paradox or I’m just really tired…” he said as he sat down.  
As soon as he said that, I had an idea.  
“You know what, you do look tired.” I said as I looked at Dipper and it looks like he knew what I was planning.  
“Yeah, you sound like you need a break.” Dipper said.  
“Definitely, definitely, might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?” Mabel said.  
Looks like we all had the same idea in our head.  
Then Blendin got up and said “You know what? What the heck! I’m worth it!”  
He started leaving but then looked at us and said “But I’ve got my eye on you!”  
He went to the barrel ride, which Soos was operating. It looked like Soos told him he was not allowed to have his toolbelt on him during the ride, because he took it off and Soos put it on a barrel beside him.  
We secretly snuck behind Soos and took it without anyone noticing.  
We went back to the shack and placed the time machine on the table.  
“Here it is guys. Our ticket to any moment in history.” Dipper said.  
“I can’t believe that I am actually looking at a real life time machine. That’s like, my dream!” I exclaimed.  
Both Dipper and Mabel laughed at me for no reason, so I asked “What? Why are you laughing?”  
“You sound like such a big nerd!” Mabel answered and laughed.  
“What? Am not!” I objected.  
  
“Yeah you are.” Dipper said.  
“Oh yeah, you’re one to talk.” I joked and Mabel and I laughed.  
“Okay guys, enough. I get it. We have bigger things to deal with right now.”  
Dipper said making us stop laughing.  
“Right, the time travel.” I said.  
“Let’s go get two dodos and force them to make out!” Mabel said.  
“No, Mabel. We have to be smart about this. It isn’t as easy as it sounds.” I said.  
“Yeah. All that paradox talk kinda freaked me out.” Dipper said.  
“All we need to do is go back in time and avoid just one mistake with one of the guy I tried to talk to.” I said.  
“Me too. If I don’t miss that baseball throw, I won’t hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won’t comfort her, and they won’t start going out.” Dipper said.  
I don’t know why, but I was kind of sad when he said that. Like he is going through all this trouble just to hang out with Wendy and make sure that she won’t go out with another guy.  
I wish he would do that for me. Ugh Eden, stop this madness, move on. That’s why you’re doing this whole thing.  
“Okay, so Dipper and I are going to…” I started to say but Mabel cut me off  
“I’m coming too! I wanna relive the greatest moment in my life; winning Waddles.”  
“Okay. So the three of us would go back about 4 hours ago. Mabel you do your thing, Dipper don’t hit Wendy in the eye, and I will try to communicate like a normal girl with a boy. Okay?” I said.  
“Okay.” They both answered.  
“See you later.” Dipper said.  
“See you earlier.” Mabel said.  
“Ha ha, good one, Mabel.” I said.  
Dipper pulled the tape measure and the three of us high fived each other and closed our eyes.  
When I reopened them, everything was the same except that the sun was shining brighter and Dipper’s hat was on fire. Wait what?  
“Dipper, your hat is on fire.” I said.  
He gasped and quickly patted the fire out.  
We ran outside and saw that it was the afternoon again “It worked! We time traveled! My dream is coming true!” I said as the twins laughed I assume for the same reason as before. “Seriously guys?” I asked plainly.  
“Sorry.” They both said but still laughed silently. I smacked them in the arm to make them stop and we all went our separate ways.  
I searched the whole fair for one of the boys and found Shawn where I met him.  
Okay, Eden. The universe has given you a second chance to fix your stupid mistake. Don’t mess this up. I sighed as I walked up to him and said “Hey.”  
He looked at me and smiled as he said “Hey there. Do I know you?”  
“Ye.. um no. I don’t think so. I just… I don’t have money and I really wanted to play that game, so… can I try?”  
“Yeah. I’m pretty sure though it’s rigged or something.” He said as he gave me the mallet.  
I laughed and said “Oh, you have no idea. The person I live with who designed the whole carnival is a conman. So trust me, it’s rigged.” We both laughed and I looked back at the game.  
Okay Eden, make sure not to hit him.   
“Um can you stand right here?” I said pointing next to me.  
“Why?” He asked as he stood next to me.  
“Oh, no reason.”  
I raised my mallet in the air and hit it hard on the board… too hard.  
I accidently let the mallet bounce back up and hit him right in the nose. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” I was cut off by him wincing in pain. So I asked “Are you okay?”  
“I think I’ll just go now.” He said and left.  
“Ugh! You get to undo your mistake and make it even worse!” I screamed out load.  
I hope no one heard that. I need to find Dipper. I need to go back in time.  
I started searching for Dipper until I bumped into someone. “I’m so sorry…” I looked up and saw that I bumped into Dipper. “Oh, it’s just you.” I said.  
“Oh, so if it’s me you don’t say sorry?” He said with a sarcastic tone. “If it’s you then that means you’re the one who bumped into me since you’re the clumsy one.”  
“What? I’m not clumsy!”  
“Say that to all the doorframes you’ve walked into.”  
“ Hey, you’re just as clumsy as I am.”  
“No I’m not!”  
“Yeah you are.”  
“Okay seriously? Why are we talking about this?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Anyways,. I need to borrow the time machine.”  
“It didn’t work out with you either?”  
“Either?”  
“Yeah. I kinda messed up again, so I was just searching for you to go back in time. Just like 5 minutes earlier.”  
“You messed up too? Ha, what a coincidence.”  
“Let’s go find Mabel.”  
“Yeah, sure” I answered as we started searching for her.  
We finally found her and told her about us wanting to go back.  
“Sure! I want to enjoy my day with Waddles again.”  
“Okay then, we’ll go back, like 10 minutes?” I asked.  
Dipper nodded as pulled the tape measure and we went back 10 minutes earlier.  
“Wish me luck.” Dipper said and left.  
“Yeah, whatever.” I muttered under my breath, hopefully Mabel didn’t hear it.  
I went to Shawn and tried it all over again. This time I hit the board without hitting Shawn. But, there always has to be a but. I dropped the mallet on the ground and it landed on his foot.  
This time I didn’t even bother to apologize.  
I just went searching for Dipper. I saw Wendy with Robbie so that meant that Dipper ruined his chance again.  
That means he would want to go back too.   
I saw him and ran to him.  
“Do-over?” he asked when he saw me.  
“Do-over.” I said.  
We went back in time, not bothering to ask Mabel if she wanted to or not.  
We both knew what the answer was so why waste time? We tried for a hundred times and not once did it work out with me or Dipper.  
Dipper and I started doing our calculations on the popcorn machine taking into consideration all the factors and variables that are part of our solution. But all those numbers and undefined variables made my head hurt.  
“Ugh! It’s like the universe doesn’t want us to work this out!” I said.  
“We have to find a way.” Dipper said.  
“There has to be a way.” We both said at the same time and stared at our calculations.  
“It’s like it’s missing something.” Dipper said  
“Yeah, a missing variable.” I said.  
“What’s a variable?” Mabel asked as she popped out of behind the popcorn machine. I looked at the equation and something clicked in my mind.  
“That’s it! Mabel is the missing variable! It all fits together!” I exclaimed.  
“You’re right, Eden.” Dipper said.  
“And that supports my theory that my brain works a lot more rapidly than yours.” I said laughing.  
“Whatever.” Dipper said.  
“Aw, you sad cause for once you’re not the only ‘brains’ in the group.” Mabel said and we both started laughing.  
“Stop it, guys! We have work to do” Dipper said.  
I stopped laughing and said “Okay, okay. Dipper’s right. We need to make a plan with no burdens. As much as I love time travel, I’m tired of travelling through time.”  
We planned everything out and I think that it has a chance of working. Let’s just hope I’m right, though.


	12. Chapter 12

After planning everything out, we went back in time, probably the last time ever, and I went to Shawn.  
I introduced myself like the previous times and waited for the signal.  
I saw Mabel on the roof of the shack and she gave me thumbs up.  
I quickly remembered what I had to do and grabbed the mallet. Just as I was about to swing it in the air, the ball from Dipper’s toss came and hit the beaver and I won.  
“Ha, I didn’t even need to hit it.” I said.  
“Wow that was a weird coincidence.” Shawn said amazed.  
“You win! What would you like your prize to be?” The man running this game said.  
“Hey Shawn, your choice. Yours to keep.” I said with a smile.  
“What? Really?”  
“Sure, I mean it was your money, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but you’re the one who won.”  
“Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we get those two bears that come together? I get one bear and you get the other.”  
“Yeah. Cool.”  
He smiled and we both stared in each other’s eyes.  
I was starting to get lost in his eyes but then, I don’t know why, I remembered Dipper.  
Stop thinking about him, stupid! He doesn’t like you. You have to get over him. Shawn is a perfect way to do that. “Hey, Eden” Shawn said.  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“Are you like… free now or…?”  
“Free?”  
“Yeah, um like do you have any plans or something?”  
“No, I don’t think so. Why?”  
“Well, maybe you could spend the rest of the day with me.” OH MY GOSH! Is he asking me out? I don’t know, no one has ever asked me out before. I don’t know how it goes! I’m pretty sure that T.V lies about it.   
“Um yeah, no I’m free. I’d love to spend my day with you.”  
“Cool. There was this ride that I wanted to go on but couldn’t alone.”  
“Really? Which one?”  
“That one.” He pointed at the ride ‘Tunnel of love and corndogs.’  
“Um sure!” I answered.  
We went over there and I saw Dipper with Wendy.  
I had this horrible feeling in my chest when I saw them together.  
The plan worked. Why are you sad? Because my crush is with another girl! Ugh, just ignore the feeling, Eden. Look at Shawn. He’s cute and kinda has an interest in me, I guess?   
I swear, once Dipper turned around and saw us his face dropped. Like he was sad or something. But maybe it was just my imagination. My mind had been playing a lot of tricks on me lately.  
“Hi, Eden. Who’s this?” Dipper asked once we were near him and Wendy.  
“Oh, um Dipper this is Shawn. Shawn these are Dipper and Wendy, my friends.” I answered.  
“So are you like, on a date?” Wendy asked smiling.  
“Well um… I… um…” I stammered and looked at Shawn who answered for me. And his answer made my heart skip a beat.  
“Yeah. Yeah we are.” He said.  
I knew it! he asked me out on a date!   
“Wow, you go, girl. He’s cute.” Wendy said and winked at me causing me to blush.  
Her phone started ringing, so she took it out and said “I’ll be right back, my dad is calling.” She left before turning around and giving me a thumbs up.  
“So, everything worked out okay?” I asked Dipper.  
“Um, yeah. But it just… didn’t turn out as expected.”  
“What do you mean? You didn’t hit Wendy and she’s hanging out with you now, so what’s the problem?”  
“Nothing! Everything is fine.”  
“Okay I gotta ask, what are you talking about?” Shawn asked.  
I laughed and said “Trust me, you wouldn’t understand.”  
“Please. I’m in honor classes and I’m the top of my class. Try me.”  
“Wow, top of the class huh? Maybe I’ll try to explain it to you later.”  
“I bet I’ll understand what you know more than you do.”  
I laughed and said “That literally didn’t make any sense!”  
He laughed as well and he said “Think about it. you think you know something really well. But it turns out you don’t when you hear it from someone else.”  
I actually did think about it, and it kinda made sense in a twisted philosophical kind of way.  
“Wow. Mind blown!” I said as I put my hands on my head and made it looked like it exploded while doing an explosion sound.  
“Mind blown indeed.” Shawn said and we both laughed.  
Dipper then coughed making us stop laughing and gaining our attention.  
“So anyways, Eden. Do you want to go check on Mabel and see if she’s doing fine with Waddles?” Dipper asked.  
“I’m sure she’s fine. Besides, we wanna get on that ride.” I said.  
I was kinda cold since it was breeze and the sun was starting to set down, so I started rubbing my hands on my arms to keep myself warm.  
Shawn must have noticed that, because he asked “Hey, are you cold?”  
“Um yeah, kinda.” I answered.  
“Here have my jacket.” He said as he took of his jacket and put it around me.  
And all this time I was a blushing mess! It was like I was in a movie or TV show. (Get it?)  
“Thanks.” I said smiling.  
“Come on, let’s get on.” Shawn said as we sat in a corndog shaped cart and the ride started.

After the ride, Shawn said that he needed to go to the bathroom, so he left and I just stood there waiting for him to return.  
Dipper then came next to me and said “So, the plan worked.”  
“Yeah. Where’s Wendy?”  
“She had to leave after the ride."  
“Oh. Everything's good now, I suppose.”  
“Yeah everything’s good. Why are you still wearing his jacket?”  
“Huh? Oh, well I was just too lazy to remove it and well, no guy has every liked me like that, so why not enjoy it as much as I can?”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”  
There was then this little awkward silence, me standing there holding the jacket close to me while Dipper was rubbing his arm nervously.  
The silence was soon broken when Dipper said “Look Eden, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I…” He got cut off by a distant scream.  
“Do you hear that?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Where is it coming from?” I asked.  
The scream became louder and louder and then I saw that Mabel was the source of the scream.  
She ran screaming towards us and stood in front of us, just screaming.  
She stopped so I said “Wha…” I got cut off by Mabel screaming again.  
She stopped again and Dipper said “Mabel…” He got cut off by Mabel screaming again.  
She stopped and Dipper and I both asked “Are you done?”  
“Yes.” She said  
“Care to explain what’s wrong?” I asked.  
“Well, Pacifica took Waddles since I was too late to win him.” She said.  
“Oh I’m sorry, Mabel.” Dipper said.  
“No, it’s okay. I just need to go back in time and win him back.” Mabel said as she took the time machine from Dipper.  
“What? Mabel, if I blow this chance I would never win Wendy again.” Dipper said as he snatched the tape measure back. They started fighting over it while I was just standing there not knowing what to do.  
Part of me wanted Mabel to go back in time so that she could actually win Waddles back. But the other part wanted me to stay in this timeline with Shawn as my ‘date’.  
“Guys, please stop fighting.” I said but they didn’t listen to me.  
“Guys.” I said even louder. They didn’t even pause to look at me.  
“Guys stop!” I exclaimed loudly, this time gaining their attention.  
They both stopped and looked at me as I continued “This stupid thing is ruining everything. I should have known it was a bad idea to mess with time. As much as I hate to do this, we’re going back.”  
I pulled the tape measure but was tackled by Dipper.  
“Dipper, stop! You can’t do this!” I exclaimed as I fought him back trying to keep the tape measure with me.  
“No! We can’t go back! We have to stay here!” he exclaimed.  
Mabel then tried to pry Dipper of me as I held the tape measure tightly.  
We kept on fighting over it, until a car came by and caught the tape, pulling it out a long way before letting go. The next thing I know, I was falling face first on a dirt path.


	13. Chapter 13

"When are we?” Dipper asked.  
“The real question is when are we.” I said.  
“Oh wait you already…” I said and he said at the same time “Yeah I already said that.” “Alright.” “It’s the same thing.”  
We then heard a distant noise coming closer.  
“Do you hear that?” Dipper asked.  
A troupe of buffaloes was running towards us. Dipper and I screamed and made a run for it.  
“Where’s Mabel?” I asked Dipper.  
“I have no…” he got cut off by both of us screaming while falling down a cliff.  
This is it. I’m going to die!   
But we didn’t. We fell through the roof of a caravan and onto some flour.  
“Dipper? Eden?” someone said. I looked up and saw Mabel. “Mabel, what are you doing here?” I asked.  
“I have no idea. Where are we? The 70’s?” Mabel asked.  
“No, genius. We’re 150 years in the past.” Dipper said.  
“It’s pioneer times.” I said.  
“Her mouth is filled with silver, mother.” A boy said pointing at Mabel.  
I looked back and saw that there was a family made of at least 8 kids. Yeesh, how could they live together. I can’t even stand one little sister.  
“These are called braces.” Mabel said to the boy.  
“Mabel, we can’t start messing with the past!” Dipper said.  
“Oh, said the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig.” Mabel said.  
“Yeah, she’s right.” I said.  
“Hey, you’re not any better, Eden.” Dipper said.  
“At least I realized that I did something wrong. Unlike some people.” I said.  
I saw from the corner of my eye a boy who looked our age staring at me creepily.  
I looked at him and said “What?”  
“You are very beautiful.” He said.  
I blushed and said “Um, thanks? I guess pioneer boys tell the girl exactly what they think of her. I like that.” I said.  
“Your eyes sparkle the tiny little jewelry of the universe. The nature caresses your hair which makes so beautiful and flawless. Your voice is sweeter and more powerful than the chirps of a hundred mockingbirds.” He said as if reciting a poem or something.  
I was blushing so hard and smiling like an idiot. No boy has ever said something as close to what he just said.  
“T-thanks. Wow, we could really use boys like you from where I come from. So poetic and sweet and… I don’t know what to say. Nothing can top what you just said.” I said.  
We just stared at each other for a while until Dipper cleared his throat and said “Okay, whoever you are, stop flirting with Eden.”  
He seemed kind of angry. I don’t know I wasn’t really concentrated.  
Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? He doesn’t like me, does he? No of course not.  
“Geez, Dipper what’s your problem?” I asked.  
“What? Nothing, it’s just… we shouldn’t be messing with the past. That’s all.” Dipper said.  
“It’s okay if I just enjoy myself.”  
“This is how you want to enjoy yourself?”  
“Hearing sweet things from a boy? Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s how I want to enjoy myself.”  
“That’s a bad idea.”  
“And why would it be a bad idea? It’s not like I will ever see him again.”  
“So? You’re messing with the past so just stop.”  
"Um, i can do whatever i want, dude."  
"Yeah but not this!"  
"And why not?"  
"I don't know, it's just..."  
"You don't know? Well, here's what i know. You're not my mother to tell me what i can or cannot do!"  
"Well, maybe i should because you have no idea what you're doing!"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong! That's for sure."  
"Yes you are! That's history you're playing with!"  
“Oh so you’re allowed to redo your mistakes over and over again and I’m not allowed to even talk to a guy?!”  
“You redid your mistake too, remember? We both did!”  
“And did I stop you? No! So why are you now? Why are you even doing this?!”  
“Just because I told you not to talk to the guy doesn’t mean…”  
“Gosh, Dipper. I’m not talking about the guy! I’m talking about this whole freaking thing! The-the traveling in time, messing with the past, undoing your mistakes!”  
“What? But you…”  
“You were the one who suggested this idea and I tagged along. And as much as I loved it, I knew it was wrong. I don’t even care about Shawn and going on a date with him or whatever. I was doing it for you! You were so upset because of your stupid crush on Wendy so I accepted. I would have stopped you if I didn’t care about you. But I didn’t because I thought that you would do the same for me. Well guess what; I was wrong. Clearly, if you wouldn’t let me talk to a guy in the past, you would most definitely not let me time travel to fix a stupid mistake. I’m guessing the only reason you ‘allowed’ me to undo my mistake was because you were benefiting from it.” The whole time I was talking, I was at the verge of tears. I can’t believe I just admitted that. But it had to be said.  
“Eden…” Dipper started but I cut him off by saying “No. Eden nothing. I’m done. Give me that.” I snatched the tape measure from Dipper’s hand and started setting it to go back to our original timeline. “Eden, what are you doing?” Mabel asked. “We’re going back to the present, the real one. And that’s the last time we will ever time travel.” I answered. “The one with Waddles in it?” she asked.  
“The one with no one in it. No Waddles, no Shawn and no Wendy. We’re restarting the whole day again. And if Pacifica does take Waddles, then I’m sorry.” I said and as I was about to pull the tape measure, Mabel took it away from me and pulled it herself.  
We were blinded by the white light and now, we were in the age of the dinosaurs.  
A dinosaur tried to eat us but Mabel sent us somewhere else. She sent us to the future where there was a giant baby terrorizing everyone. “This future seems neat!” Mabel said. Dipper took the time machine and teleported us to the Gravity Falls Lake.  
“I’m coming, Waddles!” Mabel yelled as she took the time machine from Dipper and took off.  
“Mabel come back!” I yelled and ran after her. We were now in front of the shack and Stan was displaying a wax figure of… himself? I was still running after Mabel and we were in front of the shack again, this time there was a giant gnome in front of the shack. We appeared again in the same spot. The shack seemed neater and it was snowing.  
“This thing is getting hotter!” Mabel yelled. She started tossing it from hand to hand while saying “Hot, hot, hot, hot!”  
“What did you do?!” Dipper asked.  
“I don’t know!” Mabel screamed back.  
“Oh no!” I yelled and closed my eyes.  
When I opened them, there was darkness.  
“Where are we?” Mabel asked.  
“There’s nothing but inky blackness for miles!” I said.  
“We’ve transported to the end of time!” Dipper said  
. The three of us started screaming as I was fiddling with my necklace. When I calmed down I felt a stinking stench in my noise.  
“Wait, why does it smell so bad in here?” I asked and started touching my surroundings.  
I found a handle and pressed on it and opened the door. Turns out it we were in a portable toilet.  
We went outside and I saw that we were in the mystery fair. “Look, we’re back in the present!” I said.  
“But which present?” Dipper asked. We saw Wendy with the stuffed animal Dipper won for her. Whatever. And I also saw Shawn with the bear that I won for him and Waddles being dragged by Pacifica.  
“Yes!” Dipper said and Mabel said “No!”  
She started chasing Dipper around the portable toilet and said “Give me that thing! Dipper give it back!”  
Dipper then climbed on top of the toilet and said “Look, Mabel, it’s over, okay? Give it up. I’ve worked too hard to lose this.”  
“But what about Waddles? He was my soul mate!” Mabel said.  
“You said that about a ball of yarn once! Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?” Dipper said.  
“I don’t know.” Mabel said and started hitting her head against the totem pole.  
I felt bad for her. I know exactly how it feels to let go of someone you love.  
“Mabel, stop. You’re hurting yourself.” I said.  
She didn’t respond, she kept on hitting her head.  
“Come on, Mabel, I know you. You’re gonna forget about this in a day. Here, I’ll prove it.”  
He took out the time machine and took us to one day in the future.  
“See?” he said, but she was still hitting her head on the pole.  
“Okay, maybe you’ll forget in a week.” He said and we were now one week in the future, but still, she didn’t stop.  
“A month. She’ll be better in a month.” He said. She was still upset.  
“How about…” he started saying but I said “Just stop. She’s not gonna feel any better okay? Look, I know that I shouldn’t interfere with you and Mabel’s relationship, but you messed up pretty bad.”  
He sighed and said “I know.”  
“I know that you’re head over heels for Wendy, but is she even worth Mabel’s sadness? In my opinion, if you have to hurt someone just to get someone else, I say forget it.”  
“But I…”  
“No buts. If you don’t care about me, at least do it for her.”  
“I do care about you, Eden.”  
“Then prove it.” There was silence between us until Dipper sighed and pulled the tape measure.  
We were back in the present, the present before the plan.  
Well done, Dipper.   
I saw Dipper throwing the ball and it hit Wendy in the eye. When Robbie came and he and Wendy left, I approached Dipper and said “Good job, Dipper.”  
He just smiled at me and I was about to smile back, but then remembered I was mad at him.  
So I just turned away until I was attacked by Mabel who hugged us and said “Thank you thank you thank you!”  
I just laughed and said “I knew Dipper couldn’t break your heart. If he did, I would break his, literally.” We all laughed and Dipper said “Besides, there’s no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?” “You three!” someone shouted. I turned around and saw that this someone was Blendin.  
We all screamed, even Waddles.  
“Do you have any idea how many rules you just broke? I’m asking, I wasn’t there with you… it was probably a lot, right?” Blendin said. Then two men appeared out of thin air and arrested him, taking him with them.  
“So I guess we never found out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for.” Mabel said.  
“Wait, I think it was us.” Dipper said.  
“Ugh, my brain hurts” Mabel said.  
“Oh, geez, I gotta deal with this all summer?” Dipper said pointing at Robbie feeding Wendy a caramel apple.  
“Hey, Mabel could you um…” I said tilting my head towards Waddles and then at them.  
“I’m on it.” Mabel said.  
She let go of Waddles and pointed him at the apple.  
Waddles ran at Robbie, making him drop the apple and back into a table and spill a buck of hot water on himself. His pants started shrinking and he fell to the floor while everyone was laughing at him, even Wendy.  
“Come on, guys. Let’s go get a corndog. I’m starving!” Mabel said.  
“Me too. Who knows how many hours we spent time traveling.” Dipper said and they both laughed while I just stood there.  
They then started heading towards the corndog stand, until they realized I was still standing there, arms crossed.  
“Why are you standing there, Eden?” Dipper asked.  
“You’re not hungry?” Mabel asked.  
I looked at them for a while, wanting to see if they would get it, but they didn’t. so I said “I’m still mad at you guys. I may have fixed the problem, but it doesn’t mean that I forgive you for your selfish actions.”  
They both looked at each other then looked at me and said “ We’re sorry, Eden.”  
“Are you? Its sure didn’t seem like it ten minutes ago. I’m just gonna spend the rest of the day in the shack.” I said and started walking away.  
“Eden, wait!” They both yelled and ran up to me and stood in front of me.  
“Eden, we really are sorry.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah, we didn’t mean to be so selfish. Don’t be mad at us.” Mabel said.  
“Do you even care?” I asked.  
“Of course we do!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“What’s it gonna take for you to forgive us?” Dipper asked.  
Just then, an idea popped in my head and I grinned smugly.  
“Well, I may or may not forgive you if you become my servants for the rest of the day.” i replied  
Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other and started laughing.  
“That’s really funny, Eden.” Mabel said.  
“Oh I’m not joking. I’m being serious.” i said making them both stop laughing.  
“Also, you should call me Mrs. Dawson and fan me whenever I’m hot.” i continued.  
They both looked at each other for a second before nodding and they said “Okay.”  
“Oh, and the most important thing is to promise me that you will never put your selfish needs above each other, okay?” I added.  
“We promise, Eden.” They both said in unision.  
I raised my eyebrows and waited for them to realize what they did wrong.  
They looked at me confused but then got it and said “We promise, Mrs. Dawson.”  
We all laughed and I said “Actually don’t call me that. It’s sounds so weird.”  
"As weird as you are." Dipper said.  
"Hey, you're as weird as i am!" i said and we laughed.  
"No one is weirder than you two!" Mabel exclaimed.  
"You're weirder than us!" Dipper and i said.  
We all laughed as we linked arms and i said "We make a great group of weirdos." We all laughed and went to spend the rest of the day at the fair.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I know I’ve said this before, but I’ll say it again. The Pines twins are the coolest and funniest pair of siblings I have ever seen. We had one of the best days hanging out at the fair.  
It was like I was in a movie and this is the part where you see the main character and her friends in a montage of them having fun with some upbeat background music. Seriously!  
Usually when I hang out with my “friends” back at home, it’s always frustrating. There’s drama, trash talk, and “advice” about how to become more popular and less… me.  
The day was coming to an end, and the fair was closing in 1 hour. So the three of us decided to end the day with a ride on the Ferris wheel.  
As we approached it, I realized how… high it was. Just thinking about sitting that far up made me nervous.  
I stopped midtracks as I stared up at the gigantic piece of machinery that was in front of me.  
The twins must have noticed because they both asked “What’s wrong?”  
I kept on looking up before looking at them and said “I have a confession to make.”  
They both looked at me confused as I continued “I’ve never ridden on a Ferris wheel before or any other ride that… that is so high. I don’t think I can do it.”  
“What? Of course you can! It’s not scary at all!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“Yeah. Besides its safe and secure and you’ll have us with you. No need to worry.” Dipper added.  
I sighed as I looked up at it and said “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah! We have ridden one a zillion times! But not this one, though.” Mabel said making me widen my eyes in fear.  
“Maybe this one could be…” Mabel was saying before Dipper stopped her by covering her month and said “What she means is that you’ll be fine. We’re not the first one’s who will ride it.” Dipper said. “What if we are the unfortunate ones? You yourself fell from one of those rides.” I pointed it out. “Eden, stop worrying and have fun!” Mabel said.  
“For once, I agree with Mabel.” Dipper said.  
I sighed and said “Okay, I trust you. Let’s go.”  
We made our way to the ride, but before we got in, the man running it said “Sorry, but two at a time.” I snapped my head in his direction and said “What?! But I need them both with me!”  
“I’m sorry kid, but rules are rules.”  
“It’s fine, Eden. You and Dipper ride together and I will ride with Waddles!” Mabel said as she picked Waddles up and started shaking him.  
She then climbed in with Waddles.  
“Come on, Eden. You’ll be fine.” Dipper said as he climbed in another cart. (I don’t know what they’re called, but its basically the thing you sit in when you ride the Ferris wheel)  
I sighed as I sat next to Dipper and the man pulled down the metal rod that secures us.  
The wheel started to move upward resulting me into grabbing the metal rod in front of me tightly.  
“I think this was a bad idea.” I said.  
“Eden, calm down. It’s not scary at all.” Dipper said.  
“Of course it’s not or else you wouldn’t be here.” I joked and he laughed sarcastically.  
When we were almost at the top, the wheel just suddenly stopped.  
“What- what is going on?” I asked alarmed.  
“Um I don’t know. I think they’re having technical difficulties.”  
“Having what now?! No no no they can’t keep us up here and rot to death!” I exclaimed.  
“Eden, why are you so scared?” He asked.  
“Because we're gonna die here!” I replied.  
“Look we're not gonna die. It will just be a five minute wait before they get this thing running again. Besides, the view up here is worth it.” Dipper said.  
“The view?” I asked.  
He nodded as he pointed in front of us, and when I looked, it was honestly a scene you wouldn’t want to stop staring at it.  
Because of the sun setting, the trees and mountains had this golden greenish glow that made it… wow.  
“Oh… my… God.” I said.  
Dipper laughed at my reaction and said “See? I told you it was worth it.”  
“And you were right! Wha- Mabel! Are you seeing this?” I yelled as I looked down towards Mabel who looked up and said “Of course I am! But the real question is, are you guys seeing it? Cause this is the perfect place for a kiss!”  
“A kiss?” Dipper and I asked at the same time.  
“Yeah, you know. When you both lean in and…”  
“We know what a kiss is Mabel.” I said.  
“And why do you want us to kiss?” Dipper asked and that’s when my face reddened when the thought came to my mind.  
“Because Eden…” Mabel started answering but I stopped her by saying “Mabel, don’t you dare say anything!”  
“Come on, Eden! If you’re not gonna tell him then I am.” Mabel said.  
“Tell me what?” Dipper asked.  
“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Right, Mabel?” I said.  
“No! Not nothing!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked confused.  
“Don’t you get it, goofus? Eden likes you!” Mabel said.  
And in that moment, the colors drained out of my face as my heart started pounding in my chest and my eyes widened.  
“Wait… you-you like me?” Dipper asked turning to me.  
I couldn’t say anything. My mouth was frozen in place and my eyes were practically pooping out of my skull.  
“Yeah! As in more than just a friend!” Mabel answered instead of me.  
“What? Since when?” Dipper asked me.  
“Since the first day you met!” Mabel answered for me again.   
Oh my gosh, was it that obvious?!  
I could see him blush furiously, and the only thing I was able to do was to look down to the man running the wheel and yell out to him “Can’t you fix it any faster! Get me out of here!”  
“Eden…” Dipper was saying but I cut him off by saying “No, you don’t have to say anything.”  
“No Eden wait…” He was saying but I cut him off again by saying “Just- just forget everything that I said or everything Mabel said or whatever.”  
“Eden you don’t understand…” He said and I cut him off again…again “No no, it’s okay. Trust me. I’ve been rejected before. It’s not something new. I’m used to it, really. Just imagine I never…”  
“I like you too, Eden!” He exclaimed cutting me off this time.  
I stared at him for a while trying to process what was happening before it hit me.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I-I like you too, as in more than just friends.” He said sheepishly.  
“Wait, seriously? But I thought that you like Wendy.”  
“Well, I used to. Now I… kinda like you.”  
The next thing I knew, we were both leaning closer to each other.  
Knowing what was going to happen, I closed my eyes and kept on moving forward and forward and forward and forward… and forward?  
I opened my eyes and realized that I was all alone, standing in the mystery shack.  
Wait what? How did I end up here?  
I think I was in the living room, but it was hard to tell since there was nothing around me but the four walls of the room.  
“Okay, what is happening?” I thought out loud.  
Suddenly, the roof above my head got ripped out and was sent flying into a black portal that was in the sky.  
Static electricity started coming out of it and I prepared myself for the worst.  
But then, something came out. Something small.  
I couldn’t quite see it clearly, but then whatever this thing was, it came flying down and stood in front of me and started tap dancing.  
It was a yellow triangle with an eye and hat and bow tie and a cane? Seriously? And it was literally a foot tall.   
“Who are you?” I asked not really expecting an answer since it didn’t even have a mouth.  
But to my surprise, it said “Name’s Bill. Nice to meet ya!”  
He then tilted his hat and with that, making the whole ground tilt with it which caused me to tumble and try to not fall.  
But then he readjusted his hat, making the floor finally go back to normal, or whatever it was before. “Nice subconscious you got here, Eden.” He said.  
“Wha- how do you now my name?” I asked.  
“I know lots of things.” Bill said as he landed on the ground.  
“You’re scared to death of uncertainty.” He said before another Bill came out and said “You secretly like a kids’ TV show.”  
A third Bill came out and said “And… oh this is interesting. You spend a lot of time thinking about that boy with the Pine tree hat.”  
I blushed and quickly said “Dude, what do you want from me?!”  
“Oh right.” Bill said and then turned into one again.  
“So get this. Those people you’re living with, they’re bad news.” He said projecting an image of Stan, Dipper and Mabel in the air through his eye.  
“The Pines family? Why are they bad news?” I asked.  
“That’s for you to find out. I just wanted to let you know, give you an idea about them. Hey what’s this?” Bill said as he picked up a paddle ball and started playing with it.  
“So you came in my head to warn me about the Pines? Why would you want to do that?” I asked.  
“You’re special, Eden. And I don’t want you falling in the wrong hands. Hey what’s that?” Bill said and snapped his fingers.  
I looked down and saw that the floor had disappeared and the next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky to what seemed like the forest of Gravity Falls.  
“I bet you’re wondering what I mean by special.” Bill said as he floated next to me while I was still falling.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I wanna know that!” I said sarcastically.  
“I’m not gonna just tell you. How about we make a deal.” He said  
“A deal?”  
“You join me and I’ll let you know what’s so special about you.”  
“No way! I don’t even know who you are or what you are! For all I know there’s nothing special about me and you just want to trick me.”  
“I’ll give you time to think about it.”  
“I will never join you! There’s no reason to think about it.”  
“Oh well, I guess I’ll let you fall to your death then.”  
I looked down and realized I was really close to hitting the ground.  
But it’s all just a dream.  
“Is it?” Bill asked.  
“Wha- wait, how did you…”  
“Read your mind? I’m a dream demon, kid. That’s one of the many things that I can do. So what’s it gonna be?”  
“Ugh, fine! I’ll think about it!”  
“Good choice. Well, see you in your nightmares, kid.” He said and then closed his eye. “You can’t tell but I’m winking. Okay later bye!” he said as he entered a black portal that appeared next to him and disappeared.  
But I was still falling and it didn’t look like I was going to stop.  
“I’m gonna die!” I yelled and started screaming and closed my eyes until I reached the ground.  
But then I opened them and realized that I was in the shack sitting on the floor with the TV turned on and the twins sleeping on the couch.  
“Phew, it was just a dream.” I said and wiped off sweat on my forehead, but then I looked at my hand and saw that there was written ‘The dream is real –Bill’.  
I started panicking but then realized that there was another note on my arm that said ‘look what I did to your other hand.’  
And so I looked at my other hand and there was a drawing of a turkey with a note that said ‘Look a turkey!’.  
I reached for my necklace that was supposed to be on my neck but realized it wasn’t there. I looked around and saw it in the hands of Mabel.   
Why does she have my necklace? Oh right, she wanted to have a better look at it. I bet she liked that necklace.  
I chuckled as I took it out of her hands and placed it back on my neck. I wanted to go back to sleep, but then realized something.  
“What if Bill entered my dream again? And what is up with me joining him? I better ask Dipper about it.” I thought out load.  
I then realized that there was a note next to me, so I picked it up and it said ‘What happened between us stays between us’  
I guess I don’t have a choice but to keep this a secret. Who knows what crazy things Bill is capable of?


	15. Chapter 15

After like 10 minutes of just staring at the living room ceiling and counting the molds stuck on it, I got super bored.  
The twins were still asleep and it was like 6PM. I don’t even know why we fell asleep.  
I mean sure we had a lot of fun at the fair and our energy kinda drained out of our bodies, but still.  
I looked back at Dipper and Mabel and they were still peacefully sleeping.  
I laughed when I remembered my ridiculous dream of Dipper finding out that I had a crush on him.  
“Oh gosh, good thing it wasn’t real. Well sure it was cool finally letting it out and him liking me back but I’m sure it won’t be the same case in real life. Or would it? No, no, it wouldn’t.” I thought out loud.  
“I can’t do this anymore.” I said as I sat up and hugged my knees trying to find something I could do.  
I sighed as I remembered the whole Bill situation.  
“And the worst part is that I can’t even ask the twins for help.” I said.  
“Wait, maybe they can’t. But the journal can!” I exclaimed.  
I got up and carefully took the journal out of Dipper’s vest.  
“Wait, I can’t read it here. What if they saw me? Better if I read it somewhere else.” I thought out loud as I took the journal and went to the gift shop which was empty.  
“Where is everyone?” I asked.  
“I’m guessing Soos and Wendy went home, but where is Stan?” I said.  
I searched practically the whole shack and not a trace of Stan.  
“Weird. Where could he be?” I asked as I closed the door to his room after checking if he was in there. “His car is here.” I said as I looked out the window and saw his car parked in front of the shack.  
“Stan?” I asked loudly, but not too loud to wake up the twins. No response.  
“Where did he go?” I asked myself.  
“I’ll just think about it later, I guess.” I went up to the attic and sat on my bed.  
I opened the journal and started flipping through it.  
“Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No- wait what?” I said when I finally landed on a page about Bill.  
“Bill Cipher… dream demon… not to be trusted…” I read.  
But then I found the information I was looking for.  
“Be careful. Do not make a deal with him at all costs.” I read.  
“Welp. I guess I won’t be making any deals with him anytime soon.” I said and went back to reading.

Time Skip

“Eden where are you?!” Someone asked making me jump up in surprise.  
I rubbed my eyes and scanned my surroundings. The journal was still opened at the Bill Cipher page and somehow I was wrapped up in my blanket. I guess I must have fallen asleep.  
“Eden, are you up there?” Mabel’s voice echoed from downstairs.  
I then heard their footsteps coming up the stairs.  
At instinct, I hid the journal under my pillow and lied down to make it look like I was sleeping the whole time. I have no idea why I did that, but I don’t think I could have come up with an explanation to why I had the journal.  
“There you are Eden!” Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper came in the room. I sat up, fake yawning and said “I was here all the time.”  
“Weren’t you downstairs with us?” Dipper asked.  
“Um… I was. But then I felt sleepy and I saw you sleeping and I didn’t want to sleep on the floor so I came up here. What time is it?” I asked.  
“About 8.” Dipper answered as he sat on his bed.  
“Great. I won’t be sleeping tonight after that nap.” I said as I lied down on my bed.  
“We can spend the whole night having fun instead of sleeping!” Mabel suggested.  
“Yeah sure.” I said.  
“Do you want to join, Dipper?” Mabel asked as she sat on her bed and started writing in her scrapbook.  
“No thanks. I have some notes to add about time travelling.” Dipper said.  
My eyes widened as I said “W-where do you want to add the notes?”  
“In the journal. Are you okay? You seem kinda… nervous.” Dipper said as he looked at me confused. I was just playing with my fingers trying to deny my nervousness and guilt.  
“I’m fine. Perfectly fine!” I said and laughed nervously.  
Dipper just shrugged and then reached his vest to take out the journal and I closed my eyes waiting for what was going to happen next.  
“Wha- where’s the journal!?” Dipper exclaimed as he frantically searched his vest.  
“Maybe you lost it while time traveling. Just like I lost my flower pin,” Mabel said.  
“No, no. it was with me when we came back to the shack! It has to be here somewhere!” Dipper exclaimed as he started searching his bed.  
“Eden, do you know where it is?” He asked still searching for it.  
“Living room.” I blurted out.  
He stopped searching, looked at me confused and said “What?”  
“Um… I think I saw it in the living room.” I said.  
He quickly went out of the room and I sighed a sigh of relief.  
I was about to take out the journal form its hiding place, but then I realized that Mabel was still there.  
“Hey um Mabel?” I said  
“Yeah?” She asked.  
“Um can you um… bring me some Mabel juice? Just in case I feel kinda tired.” I said and mentally high fived myself for such a smart way to make Mabel leave the room.  
“Oh of course! Do you want it with extra glitter?” She asked as she got up.  
“Um no thanks, Mabel. I’m on a glitter-free diet.” I said and we both laughed. Although my laugh was kind of forced since I wasn’t over the fact that the journal was still under my pillow.  
“Okay! BRB!” She said and skipped out of the room.  
I sighed a long sigh of relief and got out the journal from its hiding place.  
Just as I was about to put it under Dipper’s pillow, I remembered that he had already searched this area.  
I started thinking of places I could put the journal were Dipper would actually place the journal, unlike the bathroom for example. But then my eyes landed on Mabel’s bed.  
If I put it on Mabel’s bed, Dipper would think that she’s the one who took it and everything would be fine, right? It’s not like he’s gonna get mad at Mabel. They’re probably used to sharing stuff all the time. Besides, it’s not like he’s gonna go searching under her pillow! He’ll never find it there.  
After convincing myself, I finally had the guts to place the journal under Mabel’s pillow. Just as I did that, I heard the twins’ voices outside the door, so I jumped back on my bed and pretended to be really interested in my wristwatch as they opened the door.  
“I’m telling you, Mabel. It was with me all the time!” Dipper said as he entered the room and went back to searching.  
“Dipper, I’m sure it will turn up. You can hang out with me and Eden to get your mind of off it.” Mabel said as she handed me a cup of Mabel juice and I placed it on the table next to me.  
I’ll just throw it somewhere later. What? I’m not gonna let whatever that drink is in my system!  
“I just don’t understand! Where could it be? Did you guys take it?” Dipper asked.  
“The only books I like to read are my preteen magazines!” Mabel said.  
“I-I didn’t take it either.” I lied. Oh my gosh, I just lied to my best friend.  
“Look Dipper, maybe it’s for the best.” Mabel said.  
“How could losing the journal be something good?” Dipper asked.  
“Well, you’re always so wrapped up with the mysteries of the journal and what not. Maybe it’s better if you just enjoy your summer like the rest of us; by having fun!” Mabel said.  
“But solving mysteries is fun. Besides, the journal has all the secrets and information about the paranormal stuff of Gravity Falls. I can’t afford to lose it!” Dipper said as he sighed and sat on his bed. Oh gosh, I can feel the guilt dripping out of my mouth.  
“Why don’t you have fun with us tonight? I’m sure you’ll find it tomorrow.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Come on! It’ll be fun! Spending a night as normal kids and not being worked up about wanting to uncover the next mystery!”  
“I guess you’re right. I mean, the journal is somewhere in the shack. I’m sure I’ll find it tomorrow.” It’s like with every second passing, my feeling of guiltiness is getting bigger and bigger.  
“That’s the spirit! So what do you wanna do first? Makeovers or romance novels?” Mabel asked.  
“Neither. How about we watch a movie?” Dipper suggested.  
“Eden, are you okay?” Mabel asked.  
“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” I asked  
“You haven’t said a word since we came back. Is something…” Dipper was saying but I cut him off by saying “I’m fine. So, what movie do you want to watch?” I asked.  
“Well, the Gravity Falls TV has horrible movies so I wouldn’t suggest that.” Dipper said.  
“I have some CDs. We can chose from them!” Mabel said.  
“Yeah sure. Where are they?” I asked  
“Under my pillow. Along with other stuff that I like sleeping next to.” She said.  
Under the pillow?! Seriously!?   
Dipper was the one who walked over to her bed, but before he could raise the pillow, I said “Hey Dipper, how about you make some popcorn while Mabel and I chose what movies we’re gonna watch?”  
“Let you two chose the movie? I don’t think so.” He said and laughed.  
“Hey, I have a good choice in movies!” Mabel objected.  
“Me too. Come on, I’ll pick a good one.” I said.  
“Okay. I trust you, Eden.” He said. Damn, the T-word. Never hurt so much.  
Dipper walked out of the room and I took out the CDs, being careful to not reveal the journal. I spread them out on my bed and said “So, what kind of movie do you like?” I asked Mabel.  
“Well, it’s mostly romance I guess.” She answered.  
“Okay, so you like romance. I like Sci-fi. And Dipper probably likes mystery. In other words, we need to find a movie that combines romance, sci-fi and mystery, Shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“Hm. How about this one!” Mabel exclaimed as she handed me one.  
“Battle of the worlds? That seems like it’s mostly action” I pointed out.  
“No! It’s about a hot a guy who get abducted by aliens and tries to find the mystery behind their space ship with the help of the love of his life who he found in the space ship.” She explained.  
“Wow. Seems legit.”  
We laughed as we stacked the CDs back under her pillow, of course I made sure not to reveal the journal.  
“Come on, Eden. Let’s go see if the popcorn’s ready.” Mabel said as she dragged me out of the room.  
We made our way to the living room which was empty.  
“Hey, Mabel, do you know where Stan is?” I asked.  
I mean I can’t be the only one who’s suspicious about that.  
“I don’t know. Besides, it’s better like that. We get the whole room for ourselves!” Mabel said.  
We both sat on the couch as Dipper came in with popcorn.  
“Food! Give me!” I exclaimed.  
They both laughed at me as I snatched the bowl of popcorn and started shoving popcorn in my mouth.  
Mabel laughed and said “Can’t you wait for the movie to start?”  
“Nope!” I answered with a mouthful of popcorn. They both laughed as Dipper put in the movie and we were all seated on the couch.  
Throughout the whole movie, we were having a lot of fun. Talking back to the characters, joking, pointing out mistakes, and sometimes even throwing popcorn on the screen.  
But then there was this one part were they boy finds out that the girl he loves took his gun and hid it from him, so he confronts her and they get into a huge fight resulting into the boy leaving her. Something about that scene made me relate to it, and then I remembered that I had done the same thing.  
Ugh great, and I thought I’ll forget about it. I can’t. I have to find another place for it. Someplace where it Dipper would believe that he actually placed it there.   
“Um guys, I’ll be right back. I gotta… used the bathroom.” I said and ran upstairs.  
I then tiptoed to the room and slowly closed the door making sure not to make a sound.  
I quickly made my way to Mabel’s bed, but then I heard someone behind the door, so I grabbed my bag that was right next to me and made it look like I was searching for something.  
Dipper and Mabel entered the room and I don’t know why, but I asked “What are you doing here?”  
“What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you wanted to go to the bathroom?” Dipper asked.  
“I asked you first.” I pointed out.  
“Well, the movie just ended and we want to get a board game.” Dipper said.  
“Oh, well I was just looking for my… scrunchie. To tie my hair. Can’t seem to find it though.” I said.  
“Here you can borrow one of mine.” Mabel said as she went to her bed, lifted her pillow and took out a scrunchie.  
“It has some glitter in it, though.” She added.  
I mentally sighed because she didn’t notice the journal and said “thanks.” While I took it from her.  
“Wait a minute. What was that?” Dipper said pointing at Mabel’s pillow.  
Oh man, please don’t tell me he saw the journal!  
“That’s just a pillow, Dipper.” Mabel answered.  
“Not the pillow. This!” Dipper said as he raised the pillow, completely revealing the journal. That’s it. I’m done!  
“The journal?!” He exclaimed as he picked it up  
“Hey, how did that end up there?” Mabel said.  
“I can’t believe it!” Dipper exclaimed.  
“Me neither. How did it…” Mabel was saying but Dipper cut her off by exclaiming “You took my journal!”  
“What? I didn’t take your journal.” Mabel said.  
“Then why was it on your bed?!” He asked.  
“I don’t know…” Mabel trailed off.  
“You even lied about not taking it!” Dipper said  
“Because I didn’t! Why would I take it?” Mabel asked.  
“You wanted me to forget all about it and spend the night with you! You had a motive!”  
“Okay, that’s true, but I didn’t take it!”  
“Stop lying! I caught you!”  
“But I didn’t do anything!”  
“And why should I believe you?!”  
“Because I’m your sister! Your best friend!”  
“Are you? Because I’m pretty sure best friends don’t take your stuff and lie about it!”  
“I didn’t take it! I swear I didn’t…”  
“Just shut up, Mabel! I can’t even look at you right now.”  
“You’re such a poophead!”  
“Real words, Mabel! Use real words. Or you now what? Just get out of here!”  
“You’re the worst brother ever!” Mabel exclaimed as she tearfully ran out of the room.  
“Yeah? Well you’re the worst sister ever!” Dipper yelled back after her before sitting on his bed and inspecting the journal page by page.  
And the whole time they were fighting, I was frozen in place, not able to move or think. I barely processed what just happened.  
What. Have. I. Done?


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you still mad at her?”  
I asked Dipper who was on his bed writing in the journal. It was about 12 am, 3 hours after Mabel and Dipper had fought.  
“I already told you. It’s a really big problem. I can’t just forget about it.” He answered barely looking up from his journal.  
“But she’s your sister. Can’t you find it in your heart to get past this stupid problem?”  
“Stupid? Eden you don’t get it. I’m not mad at her for taking the journal behind my back. It’s the fact that she lied about taking it that made me mad.”  
My stomach was hurting so bad from the guilt and nervousness. It was my fault that Dipper and Mabel had this huge fight. And I can’t even fix it without hurting everyone.  
“But a person will always forgive their best friend for their mistakes, even if it’s the stupidest thing in the world.” I said.  
Dipper just shrugged as he was still writing in the journal.  
“I’ll be right back.” I said before leaving the attic. I went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Mabel glumly sitting at the table drinking some Mabel juice.  
“Hey Mabel.” I greeted her.  
“Hey.” She said sadly. Wow, it’s really weird to see Mabel so not… Mabel.  
“Are you feeling any better?” I asked her as I opened the fridge and scouring it.  
“No.” She said as she played with her hair.  
“Well, I have the perfect solution for that.” I said as I sat next to her at the table and placed a big bar of chocolate that I found from the fridge in front of us.  
“Chocolate?” She asked as she raised her head and looked at it.  
“Yep. Chocolate always helps me whenever I’m feeling sad or feeling as if the whole world had turned against me.” I said as I opened the chocolate bar.  
“Wow, when did the whole world turned against you?” Mabel asked as she took a piece of chocolate and shoved it in her mouth.  
I chuckled as I took a piece of chocolate and said “You’d be surprised of how often it has happened to me.”  
“I’m sorry, Eden. It must feel so horrible.”  
“Yeah, well, like I said. I had Mr. chocolate to help me through my problems. But I still was missing something.”  
“What were you missing?”  
“I didn’t know back then, but now, I feel like I was missing someone who would keep me company and who I can feel sad in front of and just be a shoulder to lie on, you know? I guess I kinda needed that.”  
“Don’t worry, Eden! You have me and Dipper now! Well, one at a time though.”  
I sighed as I remembered our current situation and took another piece of chocolate.  
“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” She asked.  
“Of course. A person will always forgive their best friend for their mistakes, even if it’s the stupidest thing in the world.” I said and we both laughed.  
“Can I ask you something?” Mabel asked.  
“Um sure.” I answered.  
“Do you think… a person would do something unexpected or disappointing because he or she was panicked or shocked or something.”  
“What are you really asking, Mabel?”  
“What if Dipper never really meant to say what he said. What if because he was surprised that he accused me of taking the journal.”  
“I honestly don’t know Mabel. But I guess sometimes, in the heat of the moment, people do choices they think is for the best. But then later they would realize that it was a mistake and he or she shouldn’t have done so. And sometimes people would rather hide it than revealing it even though it could be the good thing to do and the solution to the problem because he or she believes that the person would never forgive them.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mabel, there’s something I need to tell you. I…” I was cut off by someone yawning in the doorway of the kitchen. I turned around and saw that it was Dipper who gave us glance before opening the refrigerator and searching for something in it.  
“Guys, we’re all in one room. Don’t you have anything you have to say to each other?” I said.  
“I think she’s the one who should say something first.” Dipper said.  
“Eden, tell Dipper that I will not be speaking to him until he apologizes.” Mabel said.  
“Eden, tell Mabel that I’m never going to appologize for something she did wrong.” Dipper said slamming the refrigerator.  
“Tell him that I didn’t do anything wrong and that he’s overreacting!” Mabel said as she stood up.  
“Tell her that I’m not overreacting and that she should apologize for lying to me!” Dipper said and approached Mabel.  
“ I didn’t lie!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“Yes you did!” Dipper exclaimed.  
“Guys, STOP!” I yelled making them stop and looking at me.  
“I’m always the one who gets tangled up in your sibling fights and sometimes I’m even the one who fixes it. But guess what? This time, I’m the one who caused it!” I finally confessed.  
“What?” The both asked.  
“I’m the one who took the journal and hid it under Mabel’s pillow. I was reading in it before you guys showed up in the attic and I thought you were going to be mad if you knew I took the journal behind your back, Dipper. So, I don’t know, in the heat of the moment I didn’t know what to do or say so I just… hid it. I didn’t mean for any fights to start. And I guess instead of preventing them, I caused them. I’m just really sorry guys. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” I said and started crying.  
After like 5 seconds of me crying like an idiot and them processing what I just said, I felt 4 arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes and saw Mabel and Dipper hugging me tightly. “I’m so sorry.” I said tearfully and hugged them back. “It’s okay, Eden.” Mabel said. “We understand.” Dipper added.  
“ Why did you guys forgive me this easily?” I asked when we pulled apart.  
They both looked at each other for second, but then looked at me and said “A person will always forgive their best friend for their mistakes, even if it’s the stupidest thing in the world.” We all laughed and I said “You guys are the best friends any one could ever ask for.”  
“We are, aren’t we?” Dipper said.  
“Definitely, definitely.” Mabel said nodding her head as we all laughed.  
“So, are we all good Dipper?” Mabel asked.  
“Of course. And I’m sorry for yelling at you like that.” Dipper said.  
“And I’m sorry for yelling at you and calling you a poophead.” Mabel apologized as well. They then both did this weird yet awesome handshake. It was so complicated for me, I had a hard time processing what they were actually doing.  
“Question. How long did it take you to master this handshake.” I asked.  
“1 day.” Dipper said while Mabel said at the same time “1 month.” I raised my eyebrow smirking and said “What?”  
“Well, I took one day to do it perfectly well, but Mabel had some difficulties to do it right.” Dipper explained as we started making our way to our room.  
“It was hard! And I wanted to move my left hand to the right but I end up moving my right hand to the left! It was so weird.” Mabel pointed out making me laugh.  
“It wasn’t hard. You just couldn’t do it right there’s a difference.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah, but the reason I couldn’t do it right was because it was hard, dummy.” Mabel said.  
“Okay seriously? You’re arguing about that?” I asked laughing as we reached the attic. I plopped on my bed on my back as I took my phone and looked at the time. “Guys, it’s 1am. Shouldn’t we get some sleep?” I asked. “But I’m not sleepy.” Mabel said as she sat on her bed and took out her scrapbook.  
“Well, I’m tired so I’m going to bed.” Dipper said.  
“Yeah, me too.” I said.  
“Fine, I’ll try to sleep too.” Mabel said as she removed her scrapbook.  
“Goodnight guys.” I said as I closed my eyes.  
“Goodnight Eden.” The twins said.  
Time Skip  
I can’t believe I’m still not asleep. It has been at least 30 minutes since we went to bed and I’m still lying there, awake with nothing to do. Of course I wrote a journal entry in my diary 20 minutes ago but now I feel like every second is an hour. “I’m bored out of my mind.” I whispered to myself. I looked back at the twins and they were both sleeping. I sighed as I remembered the whole I-like-Dipper-but-he-likes-Wendy situation I’m in. “Like, why do you like Wendy and not me? Is it because of how I look like? Or how I dress? Or who I am? Or is it just because I’m a big fat loser who can’t get one guy to show the slightest interest in her? I can’t blame you for choosing her instead of me. I mean look at her and look at me. She’s pretty, I’m ugly. She’s cool, I’m a nerd. And besides you must be crazy about her for never giving up on her even for your 3 years age gap. I always had this kind of hope that maybe someday and somehow you would maybe like me for me, but then reality hits me and I realize that it won’t happen. But as they say ‘a girl can dream’, right? In fact I actually did have a dream about you liking me. Isn’t that something? Haha. Now that I think about it, it kinda hurts me thinking about you with another girl. It hurts me that you don’t realize after all this time that… that…. I like you, Dipper. From the day I first met you I felt something inside me. Something I’ve never felt before. I knew there was something special about you. And now I know what it is. You are one of a kind. And I hope that one day I’ll be able to say this to you in person, but I’m such a coward. I wish I could just look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours and say… I like you, Dipper Pines.” I confessed. I then froze. I didn’t hear him snore. Oh no, please don’t tell me he heard what I just… he snored and I let out a sigh of relief. Phew, man if someone heard what I just said I’ll… “Is that how you feel Eden?” Mabel said. She heard that!? No! I quickly sat up looking at her and said “What are you talking about?”  
“What you just said, is it true?” she answered sitting up as well.  
“Whaaat? Psh. I didn’t say anything. You’re probably imagining stuff. You still are now. It’s just a dream.”  
“Oh please, Eden. I would have known if this is a dream and it’s not because I don’t see any glitter here.”  
“Okay, fine. It’s not a dream.”  
“Oh my gosh you have a crush on Dipper?!”  
“Mabel, be quiet! I don’t want him to hear. And yes, I kinda do.” She was laughing and fangirling so bad I had to shush her so that she wouldn’t walk up the whole town. “Oh my God! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” She fangirled while I crossed my arms with a blush on my cheeks. I waited for her to start breathing normally and asked “Are you done?” “One second.” She said and fangirled quietly. I laughed at her silliness still having my arms crossed though.  
“I don’t know what to say! This is the greatest day of my life!” She quietly exclaimed. “It’s not that big of a deal.” I objected.  
“Not that big of a deal?! Eden, you’re like the first girl to ever show the slightest interest in Dipper!”  
“What? Of course not! Girls must be lining up to be his girlfriend. Just look at him.” I said as I turned around looking at Dipper who was asleep and turned on my side. I dreamily sighed quietly as Mabel said “You have a serious case of the Dippers!” I laughed a little turning to her and asked “The Dippers? Seriously?”  
“Yes and lucky for you, it’s not contagious. So you only have him for yourself.”  
“Ha, I wish. Too bad he likes Wendy.”  
“Since when did you start liking him anyways?”  
“The first day we met.”  
“Are you going to tell him?”  
“Of course not. If I tell him, everything will be ruined, our friendship, our mystery hunts, and I won’t be able to sleep in here anymore!”  
“Well, do you want him to like you back?”  
“Geez, Mabel, what’s with all the questions? Are you a private investigator or something?” I lied down again staring at the ceiling “And of course I want him to like me back.”  
“One more question. If he did become Wendy’s boyfriend, what would you do?” I didn’t answer. I just yawned turning on my side opposite to Mabel and said “Wow, look at the time, I better sleep now, goodnight.”  
“This conversation is not over.” Oh no, she’ll want to talk about it tomorrow. But she won’t tell Dipper, right? But this question Mabel asked, if Wendy and Dipper did go out, what would I do? I don’t know. But if he did, that means that we won’t hang out with each other like we do now. It could ruin everything. I reopened my eyes and looked at Dipper, who was asleep on the side facing me. I smiled as the memories of the two of us replayed in my mind. And with that, I slowly feel asleep thinking about Dipper…


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next day by Waddles who was licking my face.

“Hey Waddles.” I said while patting him on his head.

The events of last night suddenly flashed in my mind and now, I don’t feel like going out of bed. I looked at the twins’ bed and they weren’t there. The twins, not the beds…

I got up against my will, did my morning routine and went downstairs. We ate breakfast and every time I talk with Dipper, Mabel would narrow her eyes at me and I would give her a look that said ‘what?’ I knew what she meant, but I just didn’t want to admit. I knew Mabel was going to bring the topic sooner or later. Lucky for me, it looks like it’s going to be later.

We prepared ourselves and we got in the car. Mabel kept on nudging me in the side whenever I talked to Dipper, and it was getting on my nerves.

When the car stooped, we got out and Stan said “Here we are, the Summerween Superstore!”

“The summer what?” I asked.

“Summerween! The people of this town love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn’t you know it, it’s today.” He answered.

We went inside and Mabel and Dipper became crazy and he started to push her inside a cart. I was just roaming around the shop and saw a candy bag with a snowflake on it. I removed my necklace and looked at it. _I love this necklace so much._

I sighed and, as I was about to put it around my neck again, I heard Dipper and Mabel screaming and the next thing I knew, I was with Mabel in the cart that Dipper was pushing.

“To the costume aisle!” they both screamed.

I started laughing at their obnoxiousness but abruptly stopped when I saw a huge pile of… jack-o-melon? And we were heading straight towards them.

“Ah! Dipper, look out!” I said but it was too late. We crashed into them and started laughing like crazy. The store worker who looked pretty annoyed because of us, said in a walkie talkie “Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store.”

“Not today!” Stan screamed as he tossed smoke bombs and we all made a run for it.

We got inside the car and I peeked inside my bag that has my costume and then said “You did pay for the stuff, right?”

“Of course!” he answered. _You know what? I’m not even gonna question it._

 _Wait a minute, did I…_ I touched my neck, but I didn’t feel my necklace. I started freaking out searching for it around my neck and in my pockets while saying “Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? no no no it has to be here! Where is it? Oh man where did it go? No no no.” I started tearing up and Mabel and Dipper looked at me weirdly and Dipper said “Um Eden, are you ok?”

I ignored him and started searching my bag and saying “It has to be here. It has to be here. It has to…” I stopped as soon as I felt the chain of my necklace. I took it out and sighed in relief. I held it in my chest and Mabel said “Sheesh Eden, what was that all about.”

“Oh um… It is nothing. J-just forget about it.” I said.

We arrived at the shack and Mabel and I quickly went upstairs to prepare ourselves. Mabel was wearing a strawberry jam costume while I was dressing up as a witch from Harry Potter. Of course, I put lipstick and blush and eyeliner and whatnot even though i usually don't. When I finished, I looked in the mirror and I had to say, I looked good.

I went downstairs and saw Mabel and Dipper who were really excited.

“Whoa, guys, what’s happening to you?” I asked.

“It’s Summerween!” They both said.

“Dude, I’ve never seen you guys so pumped.” Soos said.

“Well, back home, Dipper and I were kind of the kings of trick or treating.” Mabel said as she showed us pictures of them in her memory book.

“Twins in costumes, the people eat it up.” She continued.

There was a picture of both of them dressed as Pepper and Salt.

“Mabel that costume suits you.” I said pointing at her photo. “Why thank you, Eden.” She answered. Another one, they were dressed as kittens. “Aw, Dipper, you look so cute in that one!” I said but quickly regretted it. Mabel began nudging me in my side smiling smugly and Dipper stuttered out a thanks.

“Well, you dudes better be careful out there. It’s night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention… the Summerween Trickster.” Soos said with a flashlight shining on his face. 

“The summer-what-what?” Mabel said.

“The trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit.” Soos said. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about us. We’ve got spirit to go around.” Dipper said eating a candy but then coughed and said “Ugh, what is this stuff? I’ve never even heard of these brands.”

“Loser candy.” I said.

“Throw it!” Mabel said.

“Quiet your discontent, children, lest the trickster overhear.” Soos said.

“Your cape is caught in your fly, Soos.” Dipper said.

“Touché” Soos said putting a gummy in his mouth.

Dipper then got up and took the bowl of candy and began throwing it out the window.

“Hey Eden, can you help me?” Dipper asked.

“Um, sure.” I said and started throwing candy with him.

"Hey, um, can i... can i ask you something weird?" He asked after a while.

"Depends. How weird is it?" I joked.

“Well, you know how i have this... thing for Wendy and I was just wondering if you, as one of my best friend, could help me win her over?”

_oh no, there it is again, my stupid lump in my throat. Just ignore it. Oh my God, how can i freaking ignore it, he just friend-zoned me!_

“H-how can I help?I mean like what are you going to do to win her?”

“I should just act as cool as her. She’s pretty cool right? So I’m guessing since she’s cool, she’ll want her guy to be cool!”

“Yeah, her guy.”

“So I just need some few pointers to become as cool as her.”

“And you want _me_ to give you pointers?”

“Yeah why not.”

“Um because I’m not cool?”

“Sure you are. And you can start helping me now. When going trick or treating, can you help me get as much as candy you can.”

“Why?”

“So that I could impress her.”

“Oh, I see. Wait, I don’t think Wendy’s going trick or treating.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think she considers trick or treating ‘cool’.”

“Whaaat, of course trick or treating is cool.”

Just then the doorbell rang.

“Besides, I saw Wendy leave a while ago, probably went trick or treating too.”

He opened the door and said “Happy Summer- ahh!” he screamed and dropped the candy bowl when he saw that Wendy and Robbie were standing at the door.

“Sup squirts.” Robbie said.

“Hey guys.” Wendy said.

“Hey” I said smiling while Dipper was acting awkward and said “Wendy, ha ha,” he then backed up into the staircase.

I just sighed and said “So Wendy, i was told you just left. Why did you come back here?”

“I left my jacket here again.” Wendy said.

“What’s with the candy? You’re going trick or treating or something?” Robbie asked.

“Well actually I, uh…” Dipper said but Wendy cut him off by saying “Shut up, Robbie, of course they’re not going trick or treating.”

“Um actually we…” I started saying but Dipper nudged me and said “No, uh yeah. Trick or treating is for babies.” He laughed nervously and added “I guess.”

I glared at him and he just rubbed his arm avoiding my gaze.

I was this close to chocking him until Wendy spoke “Guys, you should come to this party with us. Tambry’s parents are out of town, and it’s gonna be of the chain.”

“Not surprised you didn’t hear about it.” Robbie said.

Wendy elbowed him and gave us a flyer which had the time and address of the party.

“We would love to come, but we made a commitment for tonight.” I said.

“I don’t know Eden. I think I’m coming down with something.” Dipper said and faked a cough and continued “Maybe I’ll see you at the party.”

“It’s at 9, don’t forget!” Wendy said as she and Robbie left.

I turned back to Dipper and glared at him and said “Why did you say that?! You know we told Mabel we’ll go trick or treating with her!”

“Yeah, but Eden, this is my chance to bond with Wendy!” Dipper said.

“I’m telling you. You better not go to this party or Mabel will be crushed.” i pointed out.

“Or I can just tell her and she’ll be fine. Besides, I really think that I’m sick.” He then coughed again.

“Whatever Dipper. I better go. Mabel’s waiting.” I started leaving but then turned back to Dipper and said “Promise that you won’t go to that party.”

“Oh, um… I, uh…I…” Dipper said

“Do it!” I said.

“Alright alright, I promise I won’t go to that party.”

“Good.”

I went to the living room as Dipper went upstairs. Candy and Grenda arrived shortly dressed as a candy and a witch. We were laughing at how Mabel dressed Waddles as a businessman.

“What about your brother?” Grenda asked.

“Oh man guys, just wait until you see Dipper’s costume! It’s amazing! Here he comes now.” Mabel said as Dipper came down… not wearing a costume.

“That is a very good Dipper costume.” Candy said.

“Candy, that’s not a costume.” I said to her.

“What the hey-hey, bro-bro, where’s your costume?” Mabel said.

“Look, I can’t go trick or treating, I’m uh really sick.” Dipper said as he faked a cough. “Must have been that bad candy.” He continued and fell on the floor. “Go on without me.”

“Fight through it, man!” Mabel said

“Wha… Mabel, you actually fell for that? It’s obvious he’s faking.” I said.

“No really I’m not lying. I’m sick.” Dipper said and faked a cough, again.

“Where’s you Summerween spirit?” Mabel said.

Someone knocked at the door and Dipper opened it. I didn’t really see who was there but I heard a dark voice say “Trick or treat.”

“Dude really? You’re a little old for this, man. Sorry.” Dipper said and closed the door.

“Why’d you close the door?” Mabel asked.

“I told you, Mabel, I’m not feeling it tonight.” Dipper said… and faked a cough.

“Maybe a little trick or treating will make you feel better.” I said and crossed my arms.

“I’m not trick or treating.” He said.

There was knock on the door again and Dipper opened it and said “Look man, just go to another house!” he slammed the door and Mabel said “Dipper, where’s your Summerween hospitality?”

“Sheesh, Dipper, just because you’re angry doesn’t mean you can just blow up on anyone who comes in contact with you.” I said.

“I’m not angry!” He said.

“Of course not.” I said with a sarcastic voice.

There was another series of knocking in the door, only this one it was harder.

“I’m not getting that.” Dipper said.

“Well I am.” Mabel said and opened the door.

“I apologize for my brother. He came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps.” She said to the person at the door.

“Not to mention the case of the jerky-jerks.” I muttered

“I heard that!” Dipper said.

“Silence! You have insulted me! For this you must pay…with your lives!” The person at the door screamed as he revealed himself from the shadows. He was a tall person with a smiley face mask.

“Aw, what a cute little mask! You’re a funny guy, aren’t you?” Mabel said.

“Yeah, not weird at all.” I muttered.

The man entered the shack and said “Funny, am I?”

Just then, a small kid came and said “Trick or treat! My name is Gourney.” But the ‘person’ grabbed him and ate him. We all screamed and the person or monster or whatever it was said “There’s only one way for you to avoid this fate.”

It then poked me and on instinct, I grabbed the closest thing to me in fright, but then I realized that I was holding on to an arm, and it was Dipper’s arm.

Even though we are all about to die and whatever, I felt this fuzzy wussy felling inside my stomach and I blushed. _Seriously Eden now is not the time for that crap._

“I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out.” The… whatever said and blew out a jack-o-melon. “I will let you live.” It continued.

It then left and I said “What are we going to do? He’s gonna kill us! We’re dead! We can’t collect 500 treats in one night! That’s impossible!”

“Oh my gosh, guys. Do you realize what this means?” Dipper said

“I do. It means you have to come trick or treating! Yay!” Mabel said.

“Who was that guy?” Candy asked.

“It’s the legend Soos told us about. It’s true!” I said.

Grenda started shaking Dipper and saying “What do we do what do we do?!”

Soos then came and said “What’s going on out here, dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That’s a funny word, ruckus.”

“Soos, a monster is making us trick or treat or else he’s gonna eat us?” Dipper said.

“I got a picture” Candy said and showed us a picture of the creature on her phone.

“The Summerween Trickster! Oh man dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble.” Soos said

“How are we gonna get much candy in one night?! There’s no way!” Dipper said.

That’s when I decided to step in.

I clapped my hands to get everyone’s attention and said “Listen up, people. Now some people might say that being cursed by a blood thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing.”

“I wet myself” Grenda said but I ignored her and continued.

“But that monster messed with the wrong crew. With Candy’s spirit, Grenda’s strength, Mabel’s charm, Dipper’s brain and… Soos here, we’ll get 500 pieces of candy!”

“And have fun doing it too, even if it takes us all night!” Mabel added.

We all cheered… except for Dipper.

“To the streets” I said but Dipper said “All night? But-but I’m sick, remember?”

“Dipper, what’s worse; getting eaten by a horrifying monster, or coming trick or treating with us?” Mabel said

“The choice seems pretty much obvious, man.” I said.

“Well…” Dipper started to say but Mabel grabbed him by the arm and said “Come on!”


	18. Chapter 18

We were walking down the streets when Dipper said “I don’t understand why we can’t just but our candy and be done with it.”

“That sorta takes the fun out of trick or treat or die.” Mabel said.

“I’m trying to take the die out of trick or treat or die!” Dipper said.

“Look, I don’t think your theory applies here, Dipper. I’m pretty sure the trickster might consider this as cheating and eat us anyways.” I said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Dipper muttered.

We went to a door and knocked. When the door opened, we all said “Trick or treat!”

Lazy Susan saw us and said “Is everyone in costume?”

She started guessing our costumes wrong until she landed on Dipper.

“Oh and what are you supposed to be?” She asked.

“Uh, actually, I’m not really dressed up as anything. We’re kinda in a hurry here.” Dipper said.

“Oh I see” she said and handed each one of us except for Dipper a piece of candy.

“Enjoy!” she said and slammed the door in our faces.

“One piece of black licorice?” Grenda said.

“Circus peanut! This is loser candy.” Candy said.

“5 pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!” Dipper said.

“It’s your fault, Dipper!” I said. 

“What? How is that my fault?” Dipper asked.

“We’ve gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume.” Mabel said.

“I told you, I’m not up to it.” Dipper said and faked cough. _This fake cough is seriously getting on my nerves._

“Oh really?” the monster said and climbed down onto Soos. It picked up a piece of candy out of Soos’s bag and said “I’ve seen better.” It then grabbed a jack-o-melon “Tick tock.” It blew the candle and jumped behind a house.

“So, what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?” I said.

Dipper sighed and kicked a rock and we all went back to the mystery shack.

We were waiting for Dipper to put on his costume until Mabel said “Introducing, for the first time in public…” Dipper came down wearing a peanut butter jar costume.

“Tada! Peanut butter and jelly!” Mabel continued.

“Awww.” We all said. _I’ve got to admit, Dipper does look cute in that costume._

Candy took out her phone and said “I will make you internet famous.”

She took a picture of Dipper and he said.

“Hey! Erase that! Let’s just get this over with, okay?”

“Over with! Over with!” We all started chanting.

We went back to town and every one of us started going from door to door collecting candies.

At some point, I knocked on a door and the person who opened it was Gideon.

“Well, hello there. I see you’ve come back to me.” He said.

“Ugh, Gideon, why are you like hitting on me all the time?” I said

“Because you’re so beautiful I just can’t imagine you not being mine”

“Look, Gideon. I’m flattered that you think that I’m beautiful or whatever and it’s really nice, but I don’t think I’m the right girl for you.”

“And why is that?”

“You see, I’m the nerdy type. I’m one of those socially awkward persons. I like reading and studying. I’m pretty sure you would like a less nerdy person like me, right?”

“Well, if you put it that way… you’re right! I’m back to being Mabel’s admirer!”

“Wait, Gideon I didn’t mean it…” Too late, he closed the door in my face. “Like that.” I continued my sentence even though no one can hear me.

“At least give me candy.” I muttered and walked to the adjacent house.

I went back to the others and I gave Mabel my candies so that she can count them.

“497, 498, 499. We did it!” we all cheered and I said “All we need is one more piece of candy.”

“And it’s only 8:30. Perfect timing!” Dipper said.

Mabel hugged Dipper and said “And your cough went away too!”

“Mabel, he wasn’t really… never mind.” I said.

“Dude, I’m gonna go around and grab the truck. Soos, away!” Soos said and ran off.

“Last one to the last house is a pair of wax lips!” Mabel said as she, Candy and Grenda ran off.

“Not me, no!” I said and ran off after them.

Just as I was about to turn around the corner, I heard Dipper saying to himself “The perfect time to go to Wendy’s party, and no one needs to know I was trick or treating.”

I ducked behind a bush so that he wouldn’t see me.

_I can’t believe this. He is going to the party after he promised not to. He is such a jerk. Why would he do such a thing? Oh right, because of his stupid crush on Wendy. Ugh this is so…_

“Hey Eden, what are you doing?” Mabel said as she came to me along with Candy and Grenda.

I shushed her and pointed my head towards Dipper.

We all watched him as he was talking to Wendy and Robbie who were inside a car.

“Are you coming to the party?” Wendy asked.

“What are you doing out here?” Robbie asked.

“Oh um haha. I’m on my way. I like watching the trick or treaters. Reminds me of when I was a kid.” Dipper said.

“Okay then, you’re coming, right?” Wendy asked.

“Definitely, definitely.” Dipper said.

“Cool. See you there.” Wendy said as the van sped off.

“Later guys. “ Dipper said.

I stood up from my spot and said “I can’t believe you.”

“You’re going to a party?” Mabel said.

“Well, hey I…” Dipper began saying but I said “After you promised not to go, you still had the nerve to go behind our backs and go to that stupid party.” I said.

Mabel threw a piece of candy at him and said “That’s why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You’re not sick at all! So if it wasn’t for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch us! On our favorite holiday!”

“Why would you do that?” I asked

“What happened to the Dipper who used to love Halloween? And where’s all the candy?” Mabel said.

“Relax, relax. I left it right here behind this bush.” Dipper said as he pushed the bush aside and looked over.

“Oh no.” He said.

We all looked at what he was looking and saw that the wheelbarrow that contained all of the candy has fallen into a creek gorge and most of the candy was floating downstream.

“What did you do?” I said.

“Well I…psh… I” Dipper started to say but Grenda said “Uh guys?”

We looked at the houses and saw that everyone was blowing the jack-o-melon.

“Oh no! All the jack-o-melons are out.” Mabel said.

“Look!” Dipper said as he pointed down the road where the last jack-o-melon is still lit, but an old man is about to blow it out.

We all ran to him and I shouted “Stop!”

When we finally reached him we all said “No no no no no don’t don’t don’t don’t.”

The man, definitely confused, said “What’s happening?”

“Just don’t blow out that candle.” Dipper said.

The man pulled out a horn, put it on his ear and said “What?”

“Don’t blow out that candle!” Dipper said.

“I’m old man McGuckett.” The man said and was about to blow the candle but Grenda pushed him causing him to drop the jack-o-melon, which I caught with my super quick ninja reflexes.

“Sorry!” I said when old man McGuckett climbed a pile of cars and disappeared.

“Phew, that was close.” I said. T

hen all of them except me sighed in relief and, in the process, blew out the candle.

“Uh oh.” Mabel said.

Then the trickster walked up to us and said “Knock knock.”

I dropped the jack-o-melon in fear and it said “So children, where’s my candy?”

“I swear we had all 500 pieces.” Dipper said.

“Yeah, look, it’s down there somewhere. We can still get it.” I said as the group nodded.

“I’m afraid that’s too late. That was your last chance.” It said.

Dipper threw a candy at the trickster, but it absorbed it.

“Go go go go!” Dipper said and we made a run for it with the trickster right on our tail. 

The trickster got Candy who was screaming. Mabel tripped and it grabbed her and she said “Ahhh! Dipper! Eden!”

“Mabel!” Dipper and I screamed.

I then felt something grab my ankle. I looked down and saw that it was the trickster and he lifted me up in the air. I started screaming and yelling for help. I heard Dipper yell my name and saw him being grabbed by the trickster, but the next thing I knew, the grip on my ankle got loose and all of us fell on the floor. I looked up and saw that Soos has crashed into the trickster with his truck.

“We’re alive! Yeah!” Grenda shouted.

“That wasn’t like, a regular pedestrian, was it?” Soos asked.

“It was the monster!” Mabel said.

“You saved us!” I said.

“Thanks Soos. Phew, I’m just glad it’s over, right?” Dipper said.

Mabel and I both glared at him and walked to the car and got in.

Grenda, Candy and I were sitting in the back while Dipper and Mabel sat in the passenger seat.

I felt something cold on my head, so I touched it and saw that it was blood, probably from a small cut I had.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dipper asked Mabel. She didn’t answer and instead turned away.

“There are probably some bandages at the Shack.” He continued but Mabel still didn’t answer.

He turned around to look at me and said “You don’t look too good either.”

I glared at him for a second and then rested my chin on my hand and looked outside the window.

I wasn’t really concentrating on what I was seeing, I was lost in thought.

_He didn’t even keep his promise. Why is he so in love with Wendy? What is so amazing about her? Her coolness? Her beauty? What?! I hate myself for liking Dipper. Why do I even like him? I don’t even know why I like him, it’s not because he’s smart and sweet and adorable. Okay, I know exactly why I like him._

I then saw something fly past us. I stuck my head out the window and saw that the trickster was reforming behind us.

“Uh guys?” I said and they all looked where I was looking.

The trickster jumped onto the back of the truck which caused us to scream as the tuck started swerving. I was able to get a glimpse of the trickster falling off the roof of the truck and hitting a telephone pole. We crashed into the Summerween superstore and we all got out of the car. I looked outside and saw the trickster heading towards us.

“Guys, he’s coming!” I said.

“We have to hide!” Dipper said.

We scattered around the store, Mabel, Dipper and I were hiding in a shelf while Candy and Grenda were hiding in the shelf in front of us.

“It’s blocking the only exit. Everyone stay quiet.” Dipper said.

“Oh, so now you’re worried about the monster.” Mabel said.

“Yeah, I thought all you cared about was Wendy.” I said.

“Eden, you know that’s not true. And Mabel, I just felt like I was getting a little old to go trick or treating.” Dipper said.

“That’s exactly why we need to go trick or treating, Dipper! We’re getting older, there’s not that many Halloweens left. I guess I didn’t realize it was already our last one.” Mabel said.

We heard the trickster’s distant roar and Candy saying “We have to escape.”

“What if it sees us?” Grenda asked.

“If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind.” Soos said.

Dipper and I both looked at each other grinning, but then I remembered the hateful thing Dipper did and I quickly turned away with my smile quickly fading away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him with a hurt expression and guilt washed over me.

“Eden I…” he started but I cut him off by saying “Let’s just get this over with.” I said as I crawled out of our hiding spot.

We wore black robes and masks and we were heading towards the door. I reached for my necklace to fiddle with it when I realized it wasn’t on my neck. I stopped dead in my track and franticly looked around without moving from my place.

“Eden, what are you doing?” Dipper asked.

“My necklace.” I said not really answering his question, just saying it to myself.

"Are you crazy?! He's gonna see us!" He exclaimed but i just ignored him

Luckily, I saw my necklace lying on the floor about 7 meters away from me and I sighed in relief.

I started walking towards it until Dipper said “Eden, no!”

I stopped and looked in front of me.

The trickster was next to the necklace but fortunately, its back was facing it so it can’t see me. I looked at Dipper and Mabel and sighed. I quickly sped to the necklace and picked it up. I looked at it and saw a shadow covering the ground beneath me. Before I could even look up, the trickster grabbed me and I closed my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing that came to mind at that moment was that I was dead. The second thing that came to mind was that that I couldn’t possibly be dead since I was still able to think. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that I was someplace dark, with a little light coming from tiny holes in the walls surrounding me. I was starting to panic and hyper breathing, before a hole formed above me and someone fell in.

“Who-who are you?” I asked.

“Eden?” Someone said. I directly recognized that voice

“Soos? Is that you?” I asked.

“Yeah, dude, it’s me. I think.” He answered.

I sniffed the air around us and it kind of reminded me of… candy?

“Hey Soos, is it just me, or does it smell like candy in here?” I asked.

“A prison made of candy.” Soos said.

He then grabbed a piece of the wall or whatever that was trapping us and he was about to eat it when I said “No no no Soos don’t…” but he ate it anyways. “Eat it.” I continued.

“Wow that actually tastes good, dude.” Soos said.

“What? Is that even edible?” I asked.

“You want some?” he asked.

“Um pass. Wait, if we can eat them, it means that we can get out of here!” I exclaimed.

“Dude, I’m so on it.” He said and started eating.

At some point, he was able to pierce a hole and got out.

“Yes, Soos! You did it!” I said and got out too.

I saw the rest of the group holding weapons while looking at us dumbfounded.

“You’re alive!” Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

“Uh, what’s going on?” I asked.

“Dudes, you want some of this?” Soos asked.

“Wait, you actually think I taste good?” The trickster said.

“Uh sure, you know.” Soos said.

“All I’ve ever wanted is for someone to say that I was good. I’m so happy.” It said and started crying… candy corn?

“Okay, I have literally no idea of what’s going on right now.” I said as I got away from the candy monster.

Mabel tackled me with a hug and Dipper said “I’ll explain to you later.”

I scowled at him and said “Don’t you have a party to go to?” I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

“Yeah, well, I realized that I made a promise that I shouldn’t break. Besides, nothing at the party can beat what just happened here.” We both started laughing and he added while rubbing his arm “I’m sorry, guys.”

“You’re forgiven.” Mabel and I said.

We got in the truck and Soos drove us to the Mystery Shack. We got inside and saw Stan who was watching T.V. We all greeted him and then Wendy, who was sitting at the table and none of us noticed her said “Hey Dipper.”

“Wendy!” Dipper said, alarmed.

“I didn’t see you at the party. Where were you?” She asked.

“Uh… I uh…” He stuttered, then looked at me and Mabel and said “I was trick or treating, with my sister and best friend.”

He then put his arm around the both of us and Mabel said “Yeah.”

“The party was lame anyways. Robbie ate a lollypop stick first and had to go home sick.” Wendy said.

Dipper tried to hold in a laugh while I had a mix of emotions.

_A lot happened today. But in the end, everything turned out fine. We had a lot of fun. Even if I felt betrayed when I found out that Dipper broke his promise. But when he apologized, all my doubts vanished. Wait a minute, did he call me his best friend? Wait is that a good thing or a bad thing? Well I’m happy that he called me his best friend, it means that I mater to him, but that also means that we’re just friends._

“Aw, man. We went to every single house, and we didn’t even get to eat any candy.” Mabel said.

“Candy? How’s that for candy?” Stan said and he held up 2 bags filled with candy. The three of us grinned at each other. We all sat in front of the T.V. watching a horror movie. I didn’t realize, but Dipper wasn’t with us.

_Gee, I wonder where he is._

I haven’t realized it before but the side of my head was really hurting me. I touched the part that was hurting me and felt something thick, probably dried blood that formed a short, yet wide line. I wanted to check it out in the bathroom mirror, but I was too lazy to get up.

Dipper then came in and sat between me Mabel. He then turned to me and put a bandage on the part of my head where it hurts. I smiled and felt myself blushing. Good thing he didn’t notice.

When he finished he looked at me and said “You had a cut.”

I smiled even wider and said “Thanks.”

He then turned around and patched Mabel up. I didn’t want to take my eyes off of him, even though I was staring at the back of his head.

_I wish I could tell you how I feel, Dipper. I wish I could. But I know you don’t feel the same and I don’t want to ruin our friendship._

Someone nudged me in the side and I said “Huh what yeah what I’m here what?”

I saw that it was Mabel and she said grinning “I know what you were doing.”

“W-what did I-I do?” I asked.

“You were staring at Dipper!” She said.

I panicked and started to look around to see if Dipper heard that but he wasn’t here.

_He was here a few seconds ago, how could he just…_

“You’re still looking for him, aren’t you?!” Mabel almost screamed.

“Mabel, shut up!” I said while I put my hand on her mouth and dragged her out of the room.

“I still can’t believe you have a crush on Dipper!” Mabel said once I removed my hand.

“Mabel, you know that if he finds out, our friendship would be ruined. And you don’t want that to happen right?” I said

“Yeah, but come on. It would be so cool my best friend and my brother…”

“Look, Mabel, the more you talk about it, the more I become upset.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Eden. If it cheers you up, I got to try to make you a couple. I’m the world’s best match maker.”

“Thanks, Mabel, but I don’t want anyone to interfere in my relationships. Plus, I’m pretty sure no one, not even you, can get him to get over Wendy.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s pretty stubborn about her. But, someday, he’ll fall for you. I’m positive.”

“Look, Mabel, all I’m asking is to not say anything about this to Dipper, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“To…?”

“To not tell Dipper anything.”

“And by anything, you mean…?”

“By anything, I mean about your crush on Dipper.”

“Good. You can leave now.” She then started to go back to the living room, but then turned around and said “One more thing.” “Yeah?” I said 

“Dipper is standing behind you.”

“WHAT?!” I turned around frantically but didn’t see anything. Mabel then started laughing and said “Gottcha!”

“Ha ha very funny.” I said in a sarcastic tone and crossed my arms.

We went back to the living room, and continued watching horror movies for the rest of the night.

At some point, I was becoming tired and I felt my head slowly falling to the side until it rested on something and slowly started falling asleep. But before I did, I heard someone saying “Awww” and someone else saying “You look cute together.” _Wait what?_

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see a very red Dipper and Mabel and Wendy laughing.

I then realized that the ‘something’ I rested my head on was Dipper’s shoulder.

I started blushing and said “S-sorry I-I was… I-I’m just tired.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” He said.

“Well, I think I’ll be going to bed now.” I said and got up.

“Yeah, me too.” Dipper said and stood up.

“Me three! Race you!” Mabel said and started running upstairs. Dipper ran after her whereas I was slowly walking.

“No fair, I’m tired.” I said to no one in particular.

When I reached upstairs, Mabel and Dipper were getting ready to bed.

“You lose!” Mabel said.

“Doesn’t count. I’m sleepy.” I said even though I wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“Hey, um, can I ask you something?” Dipper said.

“Um yeah sure.” I said.

“What is so special about your necklace that you sacrificed your life to get it?” He asked.

“Oh, um. I know it may sound lame, but my grandma gave it to me when I was 10 years old. She made me promise that I would keep this with me and give it to my child someday. She said she wants this to run in the family, so yeah.” I explained.

“Wow, cool.” Dipper said.

“Ha, it kind of is. And the thing is if I lose my necklace, I’ll be like, breaking a sacred oath or something.” I said.

“You know what other sacred oath you will be committed to?” Mabel asked.

“Um…no. I replied confused.

“Your wedding vows.” She answered simply.

“My wedding vows? You know, I need to actually meet a boy, fall in love with him, become his girlfriend, and then get married. At this pace, I won’t be surprised if I ended up living alone with 30 cats by my side.” I explained.

“What’s wrong with that?” She asked surprised. “And besides, I already found you your guy!”

“Mabel…” I warned already knowing that she was going to ship me with Dipper… again.

“I know you want it to happen.” She said smugly.

I felt the blood quickly rushing to my cheeks and said “What? Psh, no I don’t! And you know why.”

“Forget about that!” She countered

“I can’t. That’s the problem. It’s impossible for it to happen.”

“But I can…”

“Nope. Definitely not.”

“Okay I’m just gonna ask. What are you two talking about?” Dipper suddenly asked out of nowhere. I forgot he was even there.

“Nothing! It’s just… girl stuff.” I replied.

“Girl stuff?” he asked

“Um yeah, we were just talking about how… me and my friend used to get bullied at school. Ha ha.” I said and laughed nervously.

“You used to get bullied?” The twins asked which earned Mabel a glare from me since she was _supposed_ to know that.

“I mean yeah she used to get bullied, but only in 3rd grade. Eden was bullied because of her grades and her friend was bullied because of the way she looked.” Mabel explained as she stood next to me.

“That is surprisingly accurate.” I whispered to her.

“I know my stuff.” She whispered back.

“Wait, I think I have a photo of us in 3rd grade.” I said to both of them as I searched my diary for it. When I found it, I smiled at the memory and said “Yep, here it is.”

I showed it to them and they both looked surprised. Who can blame them? I changed a lot from that picture.

“Huh. You know, if you take out the bushy eyebrows and the braces, she doesn’t look so bad.” Dipper said.

_Ouch, he didn’t say that, did he? I’m the one wearing the braces!_

“That’s me.” I said as I took back the photo and returned it to its place.

Dipper widened his eyes and stuttered out a sorry, whereas Mabel started laughing her butt of. I started chuckling a bit, but then the chuckling turned into laughter and before we knew it, the three of us were doubled over.

When we finally calmed down, I yawned and said “It’s getting pretty late. We should sleep.”

They both agreed and after 5 minutes, the three of us where tucked in bed.

Mabel directly fell asleep which was obvious by her loud snoring whereas I just laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

Many thoughts where running through my mind. About the monster we just faced. About my old childhood friend who I might never see again. About food especially cinnamon rolls. About my crush on… “Eden?” a soft voice whispered from my right. I turned my head and saw Dipper lying on his side looking at me.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“I’m so sorry.”

“About what?”

“The bullying thing.”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it must have been really difficult for you.”

“Well, it kinda was, I guess. They used to call me names, make fun of my smartness, and they even sometimes locked me in the bathroom for hours until someone finally finds me. Now that I think about it, it was really nasty and cruel. I don’t even know how I made it through the year. Honestly, it was the worst thing ever. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh trust me, I do.”

“You do? Wait were you…”

“Also bullied? Yep. All the time.”

“Oh I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah me too.”

“It’s the worst, isn’t it?”

“Well, it could have been worse. I mean, without Mabel, I don’t know how I could have survived through most of my school years.”

“Well… that was a cheery conversation.” We both chuckled at my small comment before I felt my eyelids grow heavier and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs. And it was loud, loud enough to wake me up. I quickly did my morning routine and went to the gift shop where I saw Dipper laughing… with Wendy.

_Ugh, just seeing them together makes me want to barf._

They were both laughing at, of course, something stupid. I approached them and heard Dipper whisper “I could play this game forever.” I silently scoffed, hoping no one heard that.

“What’d you say?” Wendy asked Dipper.

“Nothing! It was nothing.” Dipper said.

I decided to mess with him a little. “Actually I think he was…” I was cut off by Dipper placing his hand on my mouth to make me shut up. “Coughing! I was coughing. Those weren’t words.” He said.

“This is fun, what you two have.” Someone said from behind. I turned around and saw Mabel.

“Mabel? How long have you been standing there?” Dipper asked.

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s talk about why I’m doing this dance!” Mabel answered and started to dance.

“Oh no! She got into Smile Dip again!” Dipper said.

“Wrong 1000. It’s because today is the greatest day of my life!” She said and threw a calendar at Dipper’s face. I took the calendar and saw a poster of a boy band attached to it.

“Several Times is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet!” Mabel said.

“Ugh, Several Times? Aren’t they that boy band that came a decade too late?” I asked.

“Mabel, you know all those boy bands are fake right?” Dipper asked. 

“Dipper’s right. They’re just manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry.” Wendy said.

Mabel then stopped dancing and I said “They’re probably human-like robots.”

“Or there’s a machine that mass-produces them.” Dipper said.

“Maybe the boys are grown from pods.” Wendy said.

We all started laughing as Mabel friends came and they all went to the attic.

“So anyways, what were you guys laughing about earlier?” I asked trying _really_ hard not to show the jealousy in my voice.

“Watch this.” Dipper said. He pointed at the security monitor were I saw Robbie walk into the shop.

“Hey is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb. I’m Robbie.” Dipper said with a fake impression of Robbie.

The three of us started to laugh as Robbie approached us and said.

“Ha ha ha. Laugh it up, nerds. So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go too?”

“Are you kidding me? First you stand me up last night! And instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?!” Wendy exclaimed.

“We’ll just be… over here.” I said and grabbed Dipper and we both backed out of the room to the living room.

When we closed the door, I looked at Dipper for a second and asked “Should we?” I knew he knew what I was talking about so I don’t need to make myself clearer. He nodded and we popped our heads out of the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Look Robbie, I’m not sure this relationship’s working. Maybe I should see other people.” Wendy said.

Dipper ecstatically grabbed Waddles and hugged him tightly.

Part of me wanted to laugh, and part of me wanted to slap Dipper across his face. I don’t know why, it’s just makes me mad whenever he shows how much he likes Wendy.

I just looked at him weirdly, until he realized what he was doing and awkwardly put Waddles back on the ground. We both went back to eavesdropping on Wendy and Robbie.

“W-whoa h-hey! Before you do anything crazy, I-I uh… I want you to hear this.” Robbie said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD from a suspicious looking case that gave me the creeps. I heard him mutter something like ‘I hope this works’.

I looked at Dipper who was already looking at me with nervous eyes.

I looked back at Robbie who was smirking while looking at the CD. He put the CD in a player and said “I wrote this song just for you.”

“Uh, Dipper, I have a bad feeling about this.” I said.

“Yeah, me too.” Dipper said.

Robbie then started singing his song. I wasn’t concentrating on the words a lot. I just caught a few words at the beginning but then quickly lost focus. It was like I was hypnotized or something. And when he finished the song, something inside of me just snapped. I felt like I was in love…with Robbie. **(Someone please get me a barf bag. Wait, too late. BLAAA.)**

**Dipper’s P.O.V.**

Something was off about this song. I can feel it. When Robbie sang the last line, Wendy rubbed her eyes and said “You know, maybe I was being a little hasty. I’ll give you another chance.”

“Yes, alright!” Robbie exclaimed. She then kissed him on the cheek.

The whole thing just shocked me. I mean she was mad at him seconds ago, how can she just forgive him so soon?

That song, it has to be the song.

“Let me go grab my coat.” Wendy said and went into the living room.

I went up to Robbie and said “Alright Robbie, I saw that weird CD. What the heck are you up to?”

“It’s called romance, kid. Something you’d never understand.” He answered which made me growl.

Wendy then came back and they both left the shack. “Can you believe that jerk?” I asked Eden. She didn’t answer.

“Eden?” I said and turned around and saw her staring in the distance with a smile on her face. She sighed dreamily and said “Is it just me, or is Robbie _really_ cute.” **(Gosh, I can’t even write this.)**

“Whoa what?!” I asked.

“And insanely talented too. He has an amazing voice. We were meant to be.”

“What’s wrong with you, Eden?”

“Me? Nothing’s wrong with me, unless you count me being in love with Robbie wrong.”

“Um yeah, I do.”

“Oh Dipper, one day you’ll realize what falling in love means. Just like I’m in love with Robbie.” **(Does anyone else feel weird reading this?)**

I felt something weird in my chest. Was it jealousy? No of course not, I mean I don’t like Eden. Well I do but only as friends.

I took out the CD and inspected it, sniffed it and licked it.

“What are you doing?” Eden asked me.

“Something’s wrong about this song and I intend to find out.” I answered.

“See? Robbie would never do something disgusting like that.” She said.

I angrily grabbed her wrist and led her to the attic where Mabel was. I needed her opinion on this. She gets girls, right?

I saw them preparing themselves for tonight’s concert and said “Guys, the weirdest thing just happened. I think Robbie might be hypnotizing Wendy with his music.”

“Oh Dipper, girls just like musicians. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Mabel said

“We’re the same age!”

“Girls mature faster than girls.”

“No seriously, he even brainwashed Eden!”

“What? Eden’s perfectly fine. See?” She pointed at Eden who was sitting on her mattress drawing something in her notebook.

“Hey, Eden, what’ch you drawing?” Mabel asked her.

Eden giggled and said “Robbie.”

“You see what I mean?” I said.

“So what? Maybe she developed an instant crush on the guy.” Mabel answered.

“Why Robbie out of all people?” I said angrily.

“You’re not… jealous are you?” Mabel said smirking.

“What? I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? It’s not like I like Eden or anything. I mean I do but not like like her. More like in a friend kind of way. Definitely not a crush. I’m not in love with her. In fact I’m…” I was cut off by Mabel saying “We don’t have time for your word rambling, we have a concert to go to, right girls?”

They all started chanting ‘concert’ and left the shack.

I looked at Eden and she was drawing a heart on her arm with a red marker and writing R+E in the middle. Man, why is Eden’s affection for Robbie making me angry?

“Eden, stop obsessing over Robbie.” I said.

She looked up at me and said “Make me.”

“Fine.” I answered and dragged her to the kitchen to tell Stan about this whole situation.

After explaining and proving it by displaying Eden’s behavior, he actually believed me. He told me that I should slow down the record to be able to unravel a secret message inside the song and prove that Robbie actually hypnotized the girls.

After converting the CD to a record, and of course making sure Eden doesn’t carve Robbie’s name on the wall, I came downstairs from the attic to the living room while dragging Eden behind me.

After several failed attempts to uncover the hidden message, Wendy and Robbie came in the living room where Stan, Eden and I were.

“Hey Dip, forgot my keys.” Wendy said and then left.

Eden started blushing when she saw Robbie which got on my nerves and said while twirling her hair “H-hey R-Robbie.”

“What’s up, junior?” Robbie said to Eden.

He then turned to me and said “What are you doing, squirt? Trying to come up with an equation to make girls like you?”

Wendy then came in and said “Ready to go to look out point?”

“Am I!?” Robbie exclaimed “Later, dorks. Catch ya on the rewind” He continued as they both left.

“I’ll rewind your face!” Stan yelled.

“Ha, rewind, Robbie’s so funny.” Eden said with a smile.

I growled under my breath but then I realized something.

“Wait a minute. Stan, rewind!” I turned the record backwards and this time, a message can be heard.

It said “You are now under my control. Your mind is mine.”

As soon as Stan heard that, he spit soda on my face and said “Holy mackerel! Now there’s your spit take!”

“Haha! I knew it! It’s mind control after all!” I exclaimed.

“Ugh my head.” Eden groaned.

I turned to her and said “Eden, are you okay?”

“Uh yeah I guess, my head hurts a little though.” She answered

“Let’s see if this worked.”

“What worked?”

“Um Eden, how do you feel when you think of Robbie?”

“Robbie? Ew that teenage mutant goth monster makes me want to vomit.” **(Yes! Finally I can write normally now. Phew!)**

“Yes, you’re back!” Before I realized it, I ran to Eden and embraced her with a hug. But then I noticed what I was doing and quickly let go. I looked back at her and she was staring at the ground trying to hide her red face.

“I uh… sorry.” I said rubbing my arm.

“I-it’s ok. Anyways why did you ask me about Robbie?” She asked.

I quickly regained my seriousness and said “Oh, well remember when Robbie sang this song to Wendy?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well it turned out it was his way to make Wendy agree to go on a date with him, by hypnotizing her. And I guess it affected you too.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, you were so in love with Robbie you couldn’t stop thinking about him.” Her eyes widened and she pretended to puke.

“Well, that’s an experience that’s gonna keep haunting me in my sleep.” She said and we both laughed.

“Oh no, I’ve got to save Wendy!” I exclaimed.

Eden cleared her throat and I quickly said “Sorry. _We_ have to save Wendy.”

“Finally, a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Let’s roll!” Stan said and we all exited the shack and got in the car.

I sat shotgun while Eden sat in the back and Stan who, of course, was driving at an illegal speed.

Eventually, Stan drove through a blocked road and drove up the cliff edge to Lookout point. Eden and I quickly ran out of the car, while Stan fell out.

We saw Robbie’s car and I quickly yelled while running towards them.

“Wendy, Stop!”

“Robbie’s been lying to you!” Eden yelled as well.

When we finally reached the car, Wendy looked at us through the open window and asked “Eden? Dipper?”

“Look, Wendy, you’ve got to here this.” I said and took out the recorder.I pressed the button but it played the regular recording of the song.

“Uh… there’s a message in there. I swear!” I said and started pressing the button several times.

“Ugh, give me that.” Eden said and snatched the recorder from my hands.

“Let me just… close the window.” Robbie said as he was reaching for the window.

“Wait, wait! Here” Eden said and raised the volume.

We heard the hidden message and Wendy, shocked, said “Whoa, Robbie, what’s that doing in our song?”

“Baby, I promise. I don’t know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn’t even write that song. I ripped it off some other band. So, we’re all good, right?” Robbie said.

“No, we’re not all good! I don’t care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar.” Wendy said.

I was happy dancing in my mind while thinking of the perfect place I could take Wendy to.

I looked back at Eden and she was deep in thought, probably thinking about what had happened when she was brainwashed.

I skipped a part of the conversation between Wendy and Robbie, but I heard Wendy say “You know what? It’s over, Robbie. We’re through!” And then she got out and slammed the van door.

She walked away and Stan said “Haha, we won! Kid, this is a victory for every guy whose hands are too weak or fat to play a musical instrument.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Grunkle Stan.” I said as the both of us high fived. Eden was still thinking, so I decided to step in.

“Hey Eden, you okay?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah yeah I’m fine, I was just… thinking.” Eden answered.

“I can see that. What are you thinking about?” I said.

She seemed alarmed when I asked her the question and she said.

“I-I uh… I-it’s nothing important. So um… Wendy’s… available now, isn’t she?” An idea popped in my head as soon as she said that.

“Yeah, she is!” I said and ran after Wendy. I heard Eden say something but I couldn’t make it out.

I finally caught up with Wendy and said “Um, hey, uh now that your night is free, me, Eden and Grunkle Stan are thinking maybe bowling or something?”

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said “Are you serious?! Right now? Ugh what is wrong with you guys? You only think about yourselves! All of you should just leave me alone!” And she left.

I can’t believe what I have just done.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs. And it was loud, loud enough to wake me up. I quickly did my morning routine and went to the gift shop where I saw Dipper laughing… with Wendy.

_Ugh, just seeing them together makes me want to barf._

They were both laughing at, of course, something stupid. I approached them and heard Dipper whisper “I could play this game forever.” I silently scoffed, hoping no one heard that.

“What’d you say?” Wendy asked Dipper.

“Nothing! It was nothing.” Dipper said.

I decided to mess with him a little. “Actually I think he was…” I was cut off by Dipper placing his hand on my mouth to make me shut up. “Coughing! I was coughing. Those weren’t words.” He said.

“This is fun, what you two have.” Someone said from behind. I turned around and saw Mabel.

“Mabel? How long have you been standing there?” Dipper asked.

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s talk about why I’m doing this dance!” Mabel answered and started to dance.

“Oh no! She got into Smile Dip again!” Dipper said.

“Wrong 1000. It’s because today is the greatest day of my life!” She said and threw a calendar at Dipper’s face. I took the calendar and saw a poster of a boy band attached to it.

“Several Times is playing at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet!” Mabel said.

“Ugh, Several Times? Aren’t they that boy band that came a decade too late?” I asked.

“Mabel, you know all those boy bands are fake right?” Dipper asked. 

“Dipper’s right. They’re just manufactured product of the bloated corporate music industry.” Wendy said.

Mabel then stopped dancing and I said “They’re probably human-like robots.”

“Or there’s a machine that mass-produces them.” Dipper said.

“Maybe the boys are grown from pods.” Wendy said.

We all started laughing as Mabel friends came and they all went to the attic.

“So anyways, what were you guys laughing about earlier?” I asked trying _really_ hard not to show the jealousy in my voice.

“Watch this.” Dipper said. He pointed at the security monitor were I saw Robbie walk into the shop.

“Hey is this the fingerless glove store? I like things that are dumb. I’m Robbie.” Dipper said with a fake impression of Robbie.

The three of us started to laugh as Robbie approached us and said.

“Ha ha ha. Laugh it up, nerds. So Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Lookout Point this weekend. Maybe we should go too?”

“Are you kidding me? First you stand me up last night! And instead of apologizing, you want me to go to Lookout Point?!” Wendy exclaimed.

“We’ll just be… over here.” I said and grabbed Dipper and we both backed out of the room to the living room.

When we closed the door, I looked at Dipper for a second and asked “Should we?” I knew he knew what I was talking about so I don’t need to make myself clearer. He nodded and we popped our heads out of the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Look Robbie, I’m not sure this relationship’s working. Maybe I should see other people.” Wendy said.

Dipper ecstatically grabbed Waddles and hugged him tightly.

Part of me wanted to laugh, and part of me wanted to slap Dipper across his face. I don’t know why, it’s just makes me mad whenever he shows how much he likes Wendy.

I just looked at him weirdly, until he realized what he was doing and awkwardly put Waddles back on the ground. We both went back to eavesdropping on Wendy and Robbie.

“W-whoa h-hey! Before you do anything crazy, I-I uh… I want you to hear this.” Robbie said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD from a suspicious looking case that gave me the creeps. I heard him mutter something like ‘I hope this works’.

I looked at Dipper who was already looking at me with nervous eyes.

I looked back at Robbie who was smirking while looking at the CD. He put the CD in a player and said “I wrote this song just for you.”

“Uh, Dipper, I have a bad feeling about this.” I said.

“Yeah, me too.” Dipper said.

Robbie then started singing his song. I wasn’t concentrating on the words a lot. I just caught a few words at the beginning but then quickly lost focus. It was like I was hypnotized or something. And when he finished the song, something inside of me just snapped. I felt like I was in love…with Robbie. **(Someone please get me a barf bag. Wait, too late. BLAAA.)**

**Dipper’s P.O.V.**

Something was off about this song. I can feel it. When Robbie sang the last line, Wendy rubbed her eyes and said “You know, maybe I was being a little hasty. I’ll give you another chance.”

“Yes, alright!” Robbie exclaimed. She then kissed him on the cheek.

The whole thing just shocked me. I mean she was mad at him seconds ago, how can she just forgive him so soon?

That song, it has to be the song.

“Let me go grab my coat.” Wendy said and went into the living room.

I went up to Robbie and said “Alright Robbie, I saw that weird CD. What the heck are you up to?”

“It’s called romance, kid. Something you’d never understand.” He answered which made me growl.

Wendy then came back and they both left the shack. “Can you believe that jerk?” I asked Eden. She didn’t answer.

“Eden?” I said and turned around and saw her staring in the distance with a smile on her face. She sighed dreamily and said “Is it just me, or is Robbie _really_ cute.” **(Gosh, I can’t even write this.)**

“Whoa what?!” I asked.

“And insanely talented too. He has an amazing voice. We were meant to be.”

“What’s wrong with you, Eden?”

“Me? Nothing’s wrong with me, unless you count me being in love with Robbie wrong.”

“Um yeah, I do.”

“Oh Dipper, one day you’ll realize what falling in love means. Just like I’m in love with Robbie.” **(Does anyone else feel weird reading this?)**

I felt something weird in my chest. Was it jealousy? No of course not, I mean I don’t like Eden. Well I do but only as friends.

I took out the CD and inspected it, sniffed it and licked it.

“What are you doing?” Eden asked me.

“Something’s wrong about this song and I intend to find out.” I answered.

“See? Robbie would never do something disgusting like that.” She said.

I angrily grabbed her wrist and led her to the attic where Mabel was. I needed her opinion on this. She gets girls, right?

I saw them preparing themselves for tonight’s concert and said “Guys, the weirdest thing just happened. I think Robbie might be hypnotizing Wendy with his music.”

“Oh Dipper, girls just like musicians. You’ll understand when you’re older.” Mabel said

“We’re the same age!”

“Girls mature faster than girls.”

“No seriously, he even brainwashed Eden!”

“What? Eden’s perfectly fine. See?” She pointed at Eden who was sitting on her mattress drawing something in her notebook.

“Hey, Eden, what’ch you drawing?” Mabel asked her.

Eden giggled and said “Robbie.”

“You see what I mean?” I said.

“So what? Maybe she developed an instant crush on the guy.” Mabel answered.

“Why Robbie out of all people?” I said angrily.

“You’re not… jealous are you?” Mabel said smirking.

“What? I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? It’s not like I like Eden or anything. I mean I do but not like like her. More like in a friend kind of way. Definitely not a crush. I’m not in love with her. In fact I’m…” I was cut off by Mabel saying “We don’t have time for your word rambling, we have a concert to go to, right girls?”

They all started chanting ‘concert’ and left the shack.

I looked at Eden and she was drawing a heart on her arm with a red marker and writing R+E in the middle. Man, why is Eden’s affection for Robbie making me angry?

“Eden, stop obsessing over Robbie.” I said.

She looked up at me and said “Make me.”

“Fine.” I answered and dragged her to the kitchen to tell Stan about this whole situation.

After explaining and proving it by displaying Eden’s behavior, he actually believed me. He told me that I should slow down the record to be able to unravel a secret message inside the song and prove that Robbie actually hypnotized the girls.

After converting the CD to a record, and of course making sure Eden doesn’t carve Robbie’s name on the wall, I came downstairs from the attic to the living room while dragging Eden behind me.

After several failed attempts to uncover the hidden message, Wendy and Robbie came in the living room where Stan, Eden and I were.

“Hey Dip, forgot my keys.” Wendy said and then left.

Eden started blushing when she saw Robbie which got on my nerves and said while twirling her hair “H-hey R-Robbie.”

“What’s up, junior?” Robbie said to Eden.

He then turned to me and said “What are you doing, squirt? Trying to come up with an equation to make girls like you?”

Wendy then came in and said “Ready to go to look out point?”

“Am I!?” Robbie exclaimed “Later, dorks. Catch ya on the rewind” He continued as they both left.

“I’ll rewind your face!” Stan yelled.

“Ha, rewind, Robbie’s so funny.” Eden said with a smile.

I growled under my breath but then I realized something.

“Wait a minute. Stan, rewind!” I turned the record backwards and this time, a message can be heard.

It said “You are now under my control. Your mind is mine.”

As soon as Stan heard that, he spit soda on my face and said “Holy mackerel! Now there’s your spit take!”

“Haha! I knew it! It’s mind control after all!” I exclaimed.

“Ugh my head.” Eden groaned.

I turned to her and said “Eden, are you okay?”

“Uh yeah I guess, my head hurts a little though.” She answered

“Let’s see if this worked.”

“What worked?”

“Um Eden, how do you feel when you think of Robbie?”

“Robbie? Ew that teenage mutant goth monster makes me want to vomit.” **(Yes! Finally I can write normally now. Phew!)**

“Yes, you’re back!” Before I realized it, I ran to Eden and embraced her with a hug. But then I noticed what I was doing and quickly let go. I looked back at her and she was staring at the ground trying to hide her red face.

“I uh… sorry.” I said rubbing my arm.

“I-it’s ok. Anyways why did you ask me about Robbie?” She asked.

I quickly regained my seriousness and said “Oh, well remember when Robbie sang this song to Wendy?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well it turned out it was his way to make Wendy agree to go on a date with him, by hypnotizing her. And I guess it affected you too.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah, you were so in love with Robbie you couldn’t stop thinking about him.” Her eyes widened and she pretended to puke.

“Well, that’s an experience that’s gonna keep haunting me in my sleep.” She said and we both laughed.

“Oh no, I’ve got to save Wendy!” I exclaimed.

Eden cleared her throat and I quickly said “Sorry. _We_ have to save Wendy.”

“Finally, a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Let’s roll!” Stan said and we all exited the shack and got in the car.

I sat shotgun while Eden sat in the back and Stan who, of course, was driving at an illegal speed.

Eventually, Stan drove through a blocked road and drove up the cliff edge to Lookout point. Eden and I quickly ran out of the car, while Stan fell out.

We saw Robbie’s car and I quickly yelled while running towards them.

“Wendy, Stop!”

“Robbie’s been lying to you!” Eden yelled as well.

When we finally reached the car, Wendy looked at us through the open window and asked “Eden? Dipper?”

“Look, Wendy, you’ve got to here this.” I said and took out the recorder.I pressed the button but it played the regular recording of the song.

“Uh… there’s a message in there. I swear!” I said and started pressing the button several times.

“Ugh, give me that.” Eden said and snatched the recorder from my hands.

“Let me just… close the window.” Robbie said as he was reaching for the window.

“Wait, wait! Here” Eden said and raised the volume.

We heard the hidden message and Wendy, shocked, said “Whoa, Robbie, what’s that doing in our song?”

“Baby, I promise. I don’t know anything about those messages. In fact, I didn’t even write that song. I ripped it off some other band. So, we’re all good, right?” Robbie said.

“No, we’re not all good! I don’t care about the messages. You said you wrote that song for me, and I actually thought it was sweet, you big liar.” Wendy said.

I was happy dancing in my mind while thinking of the perfect place I could take Wendy to.

I looked back at Eden and she was deep in thought, probably thinking about what had happened when she was brainwashed.

I skipped a part of the conversation between Wendy and Robbie, but I heard Wendy say “You know what? It’s over, Robbie. We’re through!” And then she got out and slammed the van door.

She walked away and Stan said “Haha, we won! Kid, this is a victory for every guy whose hands are too weak or fat to play a musical instrument.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Grunkle Stan.” I said as the both of us high fived. Eden was still thinking, so I decided to step in.

“Hey Eden, you okay?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah yeah I’m fine, I was just… thinking.” Eden answered.

“I can see that. What are you thinking about?” I said.

She seemed alarmed when I asked her the question and she said.

“I-I uh… I-it’s nothing important. So um… Wendy’s… available now, isn’t she?” An idea popped in my head as soon as she said that.

“Yeah, she is!” I said and ran after Wendy. I heard Eden say something but I couldn’t make it out.

I finally caught up with Wendy and said “Um, hey, uh now that your night is free, me, Eden and Grunkle Stan are thinking maybe bowling or something?”

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said “Are you serious?! Right now? Ugh what is wrong with you guys? You only think about yourselves! All of you should just leave me alone!” And she left.

I can’t believe what I have just done.


	21. Chapter 21

We went back to the mystery, but I was so depressed that I ruined Wendy’s relationship that even Stan was trying to cheer me up.

“You think she’ll ever forgive me?” I asked Stan.

“Ah, I bet she will. And until then, you still have Eden over here.” He answered and nodded towards Eden then left.

I looked at her and she was deep in thought… again, which for some reason made me smile. _I might have lost Wendy, but at least I have Eden. She’s a great friend. Heck, she’s the best friend. Always helping me and cheering me up. I’m lucky that I have her as a friend. She’s…_

“He’s sweet and smart and adorable and just… well… perfect.” Eden thought out loud.

This made me directly trigger my thinking. _Who is she talking about? Is she remembering something from where she came from? Is she talking about Robbie? Ugh of course not Robbie. I don’t want it to be Robbie._ Then a thought came to my head. _Is she… talking about me?_

**Eden’s P.O.V.**

Wow, after what just happened, I feel like a complete idiot. I mean first off, I was the one who showed Wendy the hidden message. Dipper wasn’t playing it right and I stepped in. If I didn’t, Wendy would still be with Robbie and Dipper might get over her. But no, I just had to do it. Maybe it’s the good side of me that did it. I mean Wendy is a really good friend and I don’t like her being brainwashed by that teenage mutant. Second off, I was about to blow my cover of me not wanting to have stepped in when Dipper asked me what I was thinking. Good thing I controlled my mouth. And of course third off, I pushed Dipper to ask out Wendy! Well, not ‘ask her out’ but to go bowling with us. Ugh, now that she is single she’ll probably want to date Dipper. I mean who wouldn’t? He’s sweet and smart and adorable and just… well… perfect.

“Who is?” someone asked.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and saw that Dipper was the one who asked me that question.

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked with a blush of embarrassment.

“Yeah… were you talking about Robbie?” he asked.

“Well…” Then I had a funny idea “Yeah. I mean he is just so… amazing!” I said with fake enthusiasm. But in real, I wanted to puke right there and now.

“What? I thought you were cured.” Dipper said. Man, do I love messing with him.

“I am. But after those events, I just realized what a great guy he is. Besides, I want to have a summer romance and Robbie is available thanks to you.”

“What? You actually like Robbie, like in real?”

“Yeah, why so surprised?”

“It’s just that… well you hated him.”

“I used to, now I don’t. See ya.” I started walking away but Dipper grabbed my arm.

“Where are you going?” He asked

“To ask Robbie out.”

“What? You can’t ask him out”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s not the right guy for you!”

“Really? Then who is?” There was a silence, but then he spoke up “I-I don’t know. But I know for one that it’s not him!”

“You know, I’m thinking after going on a date with him I can probably start living with him.”

“You what?!”

“Yeah, if I can live here, I can probably live at Robbie’s. I mean it’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do when they’re madly in love.”

“This isn’t real, is it? You’re still hypnotized.”

“Um no I’m not. Anyways, bye.”

I headed to the door but Dipper tackled me to the ground. When I realized in what position we were, I blushed. I was on the ground and Dipper was on top of me, using his arms as support to not crash on me. Dipper on the other hand, had a hurt/angry/nervous look on his face and he said “Eden, you’re not leaving! You have to stay with me!”

I raised an eyebrow at him acting like I didn’t care, but really, on the inside, I was fangirling so bad.

His eyes widened with realization and quickly scrambled of me while saying “I mean I… y-you… uh… you have to stay with us. You’re my and Mabel’s best friend. I… I mean we… oh who am I kidding. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re like…the bestest friend I have ever had even though bestest is not really a word but you know what I mean. Our lives would be so boring without you here. Please just don’t go.” He looked down at his feet, hiding his face with his hat.

I was so happy that he felt that way my inner self was squealing so loudly. I smiled as I slowly approached him and hugged him. At first he was kind of shocked but then quickly hugged me back.

I let go of him and said “Dipper I… I was messing with you. Of course I don’t like Robbie, and of course I won’t leave you guys”

“You won’t?” He asked.

“Of course not! You’re my ‘bestest’ friend too.” I answered making air quotations.

He smiled and playfully punched me in the arm. “That’s for pranking me… again.” He said as he sat on the ground, his back resting on the wall.

“Again?” I asked as I sat next to him.

“Yeah, remember when we found the secret room and you and Stan told us that you had to go back home because there was no where you could sleep.” He answered.

“Oh yeah…” I said as I nodded my head looking in the distance remembering that moment.

Then he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I asked smiling since… well… his laugh is just so cute.

“The look on your face when you realize something.” He answered and continued laughing.

I laughed along with him and said “Please, that look is beautiful. Don’t be hater.”

We then stopped laughing and sat in a comfortable silence. But it didn’t last for long since Dipper said “Where do you think Mabel is?”

“I don’t know. Attic, maybe?” I answered.

“Yeah.” he said and stood up. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

We went up to the attic and what I saw shocked me. Five blond dudes were singing to Mabel as she sat on her bed looking sad.

“Uh Mabel, what’s this?” I asked.

“Oh, hey guys.” Mabel said in a sad tone.

“What is going on? Are those the guys from the band you wanted to see today?” Dipper said.

“Yeah, it’s them.” She answered not looking at us.

“And what are they doing here?” I asked.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Mabel said.

I looked at Dipper and then back at her and said “We’ve got time.” And then she proceeded to tell us all about her weird yet awesome adventure.

“I’ve lost my best friends, guys.” Mabel concluded in a sad tone.

“Oh, were sorry, Mabel.” Dipper said.

“Yeah, but you gotta admit, they’re kinda worth it. I mean, they’re even hotter in person.” I said making Mabel laugh and Dipper hitting my arm. “That’s irrelevant.” He said.

“Shut up, you know nothing about boys.” I said.

“Right. It’s not like I’m a boy.” He muttered.

“You sure about that?” I joked.

“What should I do?” Mabel said before Dipper could say something.

“Well you can always to fix your mistake.” I said.

“But Candy and Grenda probably hate me now. It’s too late.” Mabel said.

I looked out the window and saw Candy and Grenda walking towards the shack. “Come on, it’s never too late.” I said as I grabbed her arm and lead her downstairs. Mabel opened the door, stepped out and said “Hi, guys. I’m sorry I went bonkers. A catchy song made me realize that you were right. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course!” Grenda said.

“Friendship repaired.” Candy said and the three of them hugged. I just stood there smiling at the scene until I felt people behind me. I turned around and saw the band coming out of the shack.

Mabel, against her will, set them free and the 5 disappeared into the bushes.

We all went upstairs and saw Dipper reading the journal, which reminded me that I wanted to write in my own journal.

Yeah, I have a journal. Don’t judge me.

I searched my bag for it but it wasn’t there. I went to the closet but I also didn’t find it.

“Hey Dipper, do you know where my diary is?” I asked him.

He looked up from his book and said “You have a diary?”

“Um yeah it’s…” I was cut off by Mabel saying “Wow, you’re a really good artist.”

“What?” I asked. I never recalled me drawing something in my stay here.

“This picture you drew.” Mabel said as she was looking at my diary on her bed with her friends. I snatched it from her hands and what I saw on my diary made me sick. There was a drawing of Robbie… in MY diary.

“What’s that doing in there?!” I exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, when you were hypnotized you kinda drew that.” Dipper said getting up from his bed.

“What?!” I yelled.

“Yeah you also drew a heart with an R+E in the middle.” He said.

“WHAT?!” I yelled even louder. I looked at my arm, and sure enough, it was there. I quickly smeared it off and ripped out the drawing. I ripped the paper in tiny piece and threw them out the window. Dipper laughed and went back to his journal.

“Wow, you really hate him, don’t you?” Mabel said.

“It’s not that I hate him. It’s just… yeah no I definitely I hate him.” I said.

“Well then who do you like?” Candy asked. This surely got Dipper’s attention. Just as Candy said that he snapped his head to me.

“Yeah, there must be some cutie you’re crushing on.” Grenda said.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked at Mabel begging her to get me out of answering that. It looked like Mabel got the message, because she said “Girls, Eden doesn’t look like she wants to discuss this topic right now, especially since there’s a boy in the room.” She looked at Dipper and he raised his hands in surrender and said “If you want me to leave the room you can just tell me.”

He then left and shut the door behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief and Candy said “So, who is it?”

They all smiled showing their teeth and Mabel said “Come on Eden, you can say it. No one is here but us.” I felt my face get hot as I nervously looked around the room while saying “Well, um I may or may not have a crush on…” I then noticed a shadow behind the door which means that Dipper is eavesdropping on our conversation.

“So are you going to tell us or not?” Grenda asked.

I wanted to tell them that Dipper was behind the door, but how can I do that while he’s listening to us? I have an idea. I mouthed to them ‘Dipper is still here’ while pointing my thumb at the door.

They all mouthed ‘oh’ and I got an idea. Of course this idea had to do with me messing with Dipper.

I smirked and they all looked at me with questioning looks. I just kept on smirking and said “Ok so even if I denied it, I kinda like Robbie.” I made sure my voice was loud enough for him to hear.

I heard him exclaim ‘What?!’ in a low voice and I saw his shadow get away from the door, but then came back probably to listen to the rest of the conversation. I’m guessing they all know that I’m joking because they were laughing silently and Mabel said “What? You like Robbie?! I don’t believe it!” She tried to act surprised but failed miserably. But surely Dipper didn’t realize that.

“Yeah, I may have told Dipper that I don’t but that was because I know that he wouldn’t let me ask him out.” I said.

“Yeah you’re right.” Mabel said.

“You should ask him out.” Grenda said.

“Grenda come on, you know that she shouldn’t just ask him out. She should stay with him for the rest of the summer with him instead of us!” Mabel exclaimed.

Just then, the door swung open revealing a very angry Dipper and he said “Okay, that’s it! Now you’ve gone way too far. You said you didn’t like him and I believed you. I thought you were actually messing with me but clearly you were lying!”

“Dipper I…” I started but he cut me off by exclaiming and pointing at Mabel “And you! You’re encouraging her instead of convincing her not to?! What’s wrong with you?! You guys are out of your minds!”

I just looked at him with a serious face and then started laughing like crazy along with the girls.

“What?! What’s so funny?” Dipper asked.

“I can’t believe you fell for that… again!” I said between laughs.

“Wait… this was a prank… again?” I nodded and he looked relieved.

“Will you stop doing that?!” He asked smiling and punched me in the arm, this time harder than last time.

“Hehe, its funny messing with you.” I said.

“No it’s not.” He defended himself.

“It is. You’re like the brother I never had.” I said while side hugging him.

“Hey hey back off sister, he’s my brother.” Mabel said pulling Dipper from the other side.

“And I always will be, Mabel.” Dipper said and they hugged. Before I knew it I was pulled in the hug too by God knows who.

Eventually, Grenda and Candy joined in the hug and we all had a big group hug.

They then left since it was getting dark. Of course Mabel suggested the idea of them having a sleepover but Dipper and I quickly objected.

We then prepared ourselves and went to bed, just as I was beginning to drift to sleep, I could have sworn that I heard a low, creepy laugh from the corner of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up to the bird’s chirping and the sunlight shining through the window. I looked at the twin’s bed and they were both gone, probably having breakfast. I took my phone to see what time it was but I noticed I had many unread messages. I look of confusion appeared on my face when I realized that it was an unknown number. The messages said:

**Hey Eden**

**It’s Hannah**

**I know what you’re thinking and no I’m not dead. I wish I was though**

**Anyways I really need to talk to you if that’s possible**

**Face to face**

My heartbeat quickened and my hand started shaking. I was barely even capable of sending her a reply.

**Hannah omg**

**How r u?**

**No wait that’s a dumb quest**

**I can talk to you Facetime if u want**

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. “After all this time…” **(A.N. ~ ALWAYS <3)**

I sat there for about 10 minutes, hoping she would answer now since I hate that kind of tension. Unfortunately, no texts came, so I just had to accept the fact she probably was busy and won’t answer her phone anytime soon. I quickly did my morning routine and went downstairs. I saw Dipper and Mabel eating and I greeted them good morning while sitting at the table. After a few moments of hesitation, I asked them both “Guys, have you ever had a friend who you lost contact with but suddenly wants to talk to you?”

They both looked at me weirdly before I cleared my throat and quickly added “It’s just a stupid question. Forget about it.”

“Eden, what’s wrong?” Dipper said.

“Nothing. Just curious.” I replied.

“Are you sure?” He tried again.

“Well, no actually. It’s just… never mind. I’m overthinking this.”

“Well what is?” Mabel asked.

“It’s really stupid. I don’t wanna bore you guys with this story.”

“No you can tell us. We want to know.” Mabel said.

I sighed and said “I had this friend. Her name was Hannah. We were like really close since she was the only friend that I’ve got and vice versa. It was a healthy friendship, I guess? But we were best friends and even though we only had only knew each other for 5 years, it felt like a lifetime. But 1 year ago, she suddenly stopped talking to me, calling me, she even avoided me at school. I thought that I had done something to her or that it was just a phase and that she would eventually talk to me again or something. But she never did. But one day, while walking home from school, I passed her house and saw her get in an ambulance while her mom and dad tearfully joined her too. I was so worried I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. So I just ran home and told my parents about what I saw. They had no idea what was going on at first, but then they called Hannah’s parents and turns out she has lung cancer and sometimes she’s not able to breathe. And that’s when it all clicked in. Why she had been avoiding me and not talking to me. I wasn’t the problem. She was. And we never talked to each other since then.”

There was a long pause after I finished my story. But then Dipper asked “What happened to her?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. She never showed up at school anymore. She was never in her house. I don’t know where she went.” I explained.

“So what happened today? Did she call you?” Mabel asked.

“Sort of. She texted me saying she wanted to talk to me ‘face to face’. I told her I could video chat her if she wanted but she hasn’t replied yet.”

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m afraid of what she’s going to say. I have a feeling its bad news. But I’m not sure.”

“Maybe she wants to reconnect with you, you know? Be friends again like you once were.” Mabel suggested.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. But whatever she wants to tell me it has to be something important. Otherwise she wouldn’t have told me she wanted to talk face to face. I know her. It’s something serious.” I said.

“Did you check your phone now? Maybe she answered you.” Dipper said.

“I think if she had I would know…” I said but stopped when I realized that he was right. She answered by sending me two messages;

**Hannahbaker13**

**Don’t have much time**

“Great. Look what she sent me now.” I said as I showed them the messages.

“A username? For the video chat?” Dipper asked.

“Yep.” I sighed.

“What does she mean she doesn’t have much time?” Mabel asked “Is she going on a date?!”

“What no. Of course not. She doesn’t date.”

“Why not? I love to date boys!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Yeah well boys are pigs.” I said but directly regretted that when I noticed that there was a _boy_ with us. Dipper just looked at me with an annoyed look so I added “With the exception of one.”

**Time Skip**

“Okay, computer’s ready. You can talk to her now.” Dipper said after a few minutes of him arranging my laptop so that I can talk to Hannah.

“Gosh, I’m so nervous. Do I look weird? I look weird, right? Maybe I shouldn’t talk to her. She’ll freak out by my weirdness.” I babbled.

“Eden, don’t freak out. She’s your best friend!” Mabel said.

“I know, I know. It just feels weird, you know? We haven’t talked in ages.” I argued as I sat down on my bed.

Mabel sat down beside me and said “It’s okay, Eden. Do you want us to say with you?”

“Oh could you? That would be great.” I said relived.

“She’s online, Eden.” Dipper said as he gave me my laptop.

“Here goes nothing.” I said as I sent a message requesting to chat with her and she immediately responded. The screen turned black but then showed an image of a blond girl with short hair and cannula in her nose. At first I had no idea who that was, but then, those blue crystal eyes and the scar on her left check made me remember my childhood best friend.

“Eden, is that really you?” Hannah asked.

“Oh my god, Hannah. It is me. I missed you so much.” I said.

“I missed you too, Eden.”

“Wow, you’ve changed a lot.”

“Yeah, after the chemo therapy my hair fell out and after 1 years it grew back in its natural color. And of course I had to add this to my nose since I can’t really breathe without it.”

“Oh Hannah I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, I’m hanging in there.”

“I’m just… wow. It’s been so long.”

“1 year 3 months and 6 days.”

“What?”

“The last time I talked to you. The day I knew I was… sick.”

“You still remember that day?”

“Yep, one of the worst and best days of my life. Worst since well you know. Best since it was the day you and I didn’t go to school because our parents were out of town and didn’t even notice we ditched. And we went to the ice cream shop and walked in the park and it was just so calm and… it was great. I even remember you dropped some ice cream on your shirt and started freaking out about how your mom wasn’t supposed to know you were eating ice cream.” We both shared a laugh, well I shed some tears too at the memory.

Mabel, who clearly knew it was not a good thing to start crying, came to my left and said “Heyo! I’m Eden’s best friend Mabel!”

Hannah smiled at her and said “Hello.” She then turned to me and said “Have I been replaced?” The three of us laughed and I said “Are you jealous?”

“Ha! Sure.”

“Wait, there’s still someone I want you to meet too.”

I looked at my right and saw Dipper on his bed reading the journal.

“Hey Dipper, can you come here a sec?”

He quickly got off of his bed and sat next to me.

“Hey there.” He said waving his hand.

“Hi.” Hannah said.

“This is Dipper, he’s my...” I was cut off by Hannah saying “Let me guess, your boyfriend?”

I snorted and said “Uh um no, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just my friend.”

“Oh I see.” Hannah said smirking.

“No really, besides he likes a girl who is older than him by 3 years.” I said as Dipper nudged me with his elbow in my side and said “She didn’t need to know about that.”

“Oh, too bad for you. You could have had the perfect summer romance, I mean you look so cute together.” Hannah said.

Of course I blushed, but before I could say anything, Mabel pushed me aside and said “You, my friend, are probably my twin separated at birth.”

“Oh so now we’re triplets?” Dipper asked Mabel.

“Oh, you guys are twins?” Hannah asked them.

“Yeah.” Dipper answered.

“I’m the older. Not that it matters.” Mabel said.

“It doesn’t.” Dipper responded.

“Oh, you’re just jealous.” Mabel said.

“No, I’m not.” Dipper said.

Hannah and I laughed at the two.

“Man, you’re lucky you have friends like that.” Hannah said once we stopped laughing.

I looked at Dipper and Mabel smiling and said “Yeah, I am.”

“We’re lucky we have you as a friend too.” Mabel said and the three of us hugged.

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Hannah said as we separated from each other.

“What you wanna group hug too?”

“Yeah sure I’ll just drop everything and come visit you.”

“Where are you by the way?”

“Hospital. You know with all the…”

“I get it.”

“So, how’s summer?”

“Pretty great. I’m not actually at home, I’m in Gravity Falls.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well since mom and dad have some big business trip with no children allowed, they sent me here to live with their high school friend. That’s where I met Dipper and Mabel. He’s their gruncle.”

“What’s a gruncle?”

“It’s a great uncle, but shortened to gruncle.”

“Cool, who’s the genius who came up with that?”

“Actually, it’s me.” Dipper said.

“Wow, cute and smart. He’s definitely your type Eden.” Hannah said.

“Oh my gosh, will you drop it.” I’m sure that I was blushing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dipper smiling nervously and rubbing his arm.

Just then Stan called for us to come downstairs quickly.

“You go ahead, I’ll join you later” I said.

“Okay, Bye Hannah” Mabel said waving at the screen.

“Bye Hannah.” Dipper said as well and they both got up and went out of the room.

As soon as they left, Hannah looked at me with a serious face and said “Okay, I know you like him.”

My eyes widened and I said “Pff whaaat I don’t like him.” I then laughed nervously. Hannah said with an annoyed face “Really? You dare lie to your best friend who has cancer?”

I laughed and said “Okay, you got me. I like him.”

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. She then asked me “So…How long have you liked him?”

“The first day we met.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, but don’t get your hopes up, he likes another girl.”

“Yeah you told me. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah, it does. It means that I have no chance of being with him and I should never try.”

“Wrong, it means that you shouldn’t give up on yourself. Make him see what he’s missing.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Easy, make him jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah, flirt with other guys in front of him. Make him sense that you like someone else.”

“Okay, um first off I don’t know how to flirt. Second off, I already lied to him about me liking someone else.”

“You what?!”

“Yeah, but I told him that it was just a prank. And it actually was.”

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe you did that!”

“It was just a small prank.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“So anyway, if I can’t flirt, and making him believe I’m interested in someone else didn’t work, what should I do to make him jealous?”

“Hmmm… how about you make someone else flirt with you.”

“What?”

“You know, make someone else like you.”

“How?”

“Impress them, have common interests, you know anything that would make someone like you.”

“Oh I get. You’re a genius!”

“I know.”

“Thanks Hannah, you’re the best.”

“I know that too.”

“Wow, really? Trying to be funny?”

“No not really. They’re facts.”

“Hannah, it’s time for your shots.” Someone said from Hannah’s side of the screen.

“Eden, I have to go. It was really nice to talk with you.” Hannah said.”

“Wait Hannah.” I said “What now? Will I ever see you again?”

She sighed and said “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry. Until then, keep in mind that I am always with you okay. The people who love you will always stick with you whether you like it or not.”

“Haha, okay. See you later I guess.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Hannah said as she closed her laptop.


	23. Chapter 23

I placed the laptop in my bag and slid down the stairs to the living room. I saw Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy standing in front of Stan’s office.

When I was close enough to see what was inside, I saw Gideon getting beaten up by Stan with a broom.

Before I could even ask what is going on, Dipper said to me “Gideon is trying to open Stan’s safe.”

“Why would he want to do that?” I asked.

“Since he wants to take over the shack and the deeds in there.” Dipper answered.

Eventually, Stan was able to chase Gideon out of the shack and Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Wendy and I sat down in front of the T.V. watching some dumb shows. Mabel suggested that we watch one of her favorite movie called Dream Boy High, but of course, we all objected.

Just then, Soos came and said that there was a bat in the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I got this under control.” Stan said. “Dipper, take care of it.”

Mabel and I laughed as Dipper got up and said “What? Why can’t one of the girls do it?”

“Cause life ain’t fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch T.V.” Stan said.

“No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I’m putting my foot down this time!” Dipper stated as he stomped his foot on the carpet.

Stan and Dipper had a staring contest for a few seconds until Stan won and Dipper agreed and walked away.

Mabel and I followed him and saw him picking up a saucepan and spoon on the floor mumbling something.

We approached him and I said “Good luck.”

“Yeah, I’ll need it.” He said looking inside the kitchen.

“You’ll do great. You’re strong and brave and clever and um…” I realized what I was saying so I looked at the ground and tried to change the subject but Dipper said “Thanks.”

I looked back up and saw him blushing. I was 100% sure that I was blushing hard as well.

“Haha, its funny what you two have.” Mabel said.

She then started singing ‘love’ multiple times so I decided to put an end to it.

“Hey, Mabel, look over there.” I said pointing to nowhere in particular. When she turned around, I flipped her hair on her face.

“Ha, that’s what I usually do.” Dipper said.

“Well, I have a sister too.” I said.

“Wait, you have…” Dipper started to say but Mabel beat him.

“You have a sister?!” She practically screamed.

“Yeah, she’s 10. She’s staying at her friend’s house.”

A crash was heard from the kitchen, probably because the bat knocked over something.

“Well, that’s my call.” Dipper said.

“Remember, bats are more afraid of you then you are of them.” Mabel said and Dipper walked in the kitchen.

“Um Mabel, that’s not true.” I said.

“Maybe I’m thinking of ducklings.” Mabel said.

Dipper then screamed and there were loud crashes, while kitchen supplies and Dipper’s hat were thrown out of the kitchen.

“Yep, definitely ducklings.” I said.

I picked up Dipper’s hat and entered the kitchen to see him on the floor knocked over with cuts and bruises.

The bat suddenly flew right in my face, so I screamed and punched it. Of course, since I’m not that strong, it barely backed away from me and flew out the window.

I put Dipper’s hat on my head and crouched next to him.

“Oh my God, Dipper are you okay?” I asked worried.

“Everything… hurts.” He groaned.

I looked back at Mabel who was standing in the doorway shocked and I said “Mabel, go get the first aid kit.”

She quickly ran off and I turned my attention back to Dipper who was trying to sit up.

I gently pushed him down while saying “Stay still, Dipper. It’ll hurt more if you move.”

I gently stroked his hair to find a bruise on the side of his head.

“You need ice. Ice should help. Ice always helps.” I said as I got up and opened the refrigerator searching for ice, but there was none.

“Seriously? No ice? You have got to be kidding me!” I said and slammed the refrigerator door.

I looked back at Dipper who has sat up and was staring at me.

“Dipper I told you not to move.” I said calmly as I was sitting down next to him.

“I’m fine, really. It just hurts a little.” He said.

Mabel then came in with Soos who was holding the first aid kit.

We helped him up and made him sit on the table as we started to patch him up.

“Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me?” Dipper asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him and he continued “Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I’ll have to do it. Why doesn’t he pick on you guys?”

“I kind of agree with Dipper on this.” I said.

“Dudes, Stan’s personality is one of life’s greatest mysteries. Like whether or not it’s possible to lick your own elbow.” Soos said.

“I bet you can’t.” Mabel said.

“I bet I can.” Soos replied as he started trying to lick his elbow.

“Or maybe one of life’s actual greatest mysteries like what actually happens inside the Bermuda triangle.” I said.

Mabel looked at me and then looked above my head and started laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Nothing.” Mabel giggled.

She and Soos then walked out of the kitchen still trying to complete the lick-your-elbow challenge, but she kept glancing at me and laughing before she disappeared into the hallway.

“Geez, what did I do to make her laugh?” I asked no one in particular while staring at the doorway.

“Um it might be for the fact that you’re um wearing my hat.” Dipper said as I turned around.

I was confused at first but then remembered that I still had his hat on my head.

I blushed and quickly removed it off my head while stuttering “Oh, uh I’m sorry, I just forgot it was there.”

I put the hat back on his head and he laughed nervously and said “Its fine. Thanks for, you know, helping me.”

“It’s the least I can do. Besides, that’s what friends do, right?” I said as I sat next to him on the table.

“Yeah, friends.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry for what happened, Dipper.” I said looking at the ground.

“It’s not your fault. It’s because of Stan and his stupid tasks.” He said.

“Yeah what’s up with that? There must be some kind of reason, right?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I feel like Stan hates me.”

“What? How can someone hate you? You’re probably one of the sweetest persons I’ve ever met!”

“T-thanks.” He blushed.

We heard then Stan yelling “The sink’s clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!”

Man, if we were in a cartoon show, you could have seen steam coming out of my ears **(Haha, see what I did there?)**

“Are you serious?! You have just been injured and he orders you to complete another task?! Unbelievable!” I said or more like screamed with a low voice.

“Whoa Eden, you’re even madder than I am.” Dipper said.

“It’s just that… I care about you and… and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I said as he smiled at me with gratefulness in his eyes.

I smiled at him as well and we stayed like that for about 2 seconds until I saw a Nerf gun and an idea popped in my head.

I picked it up and aimed for the picture of Stan. I shot it and it hit Stan’s chest.

Dipper took the gun from my hand and said “Hey, don’t vandalize my Grunkle’s picture.” He had a serious look on his face that made me feel ashamed and sink back. “Without me.” He continued as his face expression turned from serious to happy.

I flashed a toothy smile and he shot Stan, the picture of course, in the nose.

I laughed and said “Nice shot.”

We then high fived and I said “Come on, I’ll help you fix the sink.”

“Thanks, but you don’t need to.” Dipper said.

“Are you kidding, I’ve always wanted to unclog a sin with my best friend!” I said sarcastically and we both laughed and headed to the bathroom.

Just as we were about to start fixing, Stan walked by us, but saw me and said “Eden, don’t help Dipper with his chores.”

I crossed my arms and said “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want it to be wrecked even more than it is now. Boys only can work with these stuff.” Stan said.

I was shocked, my eyebrows furrowed and my mouth was open.

“I’ll have you know that this is America, a free country where all men’s right are fairly women’s rights. A woman can do anything a man can do, legal or illegal. And someday, a woman would be our president and she would be great at it.” I said and stormed out of the bathroom once I was done with my political speech.

Though I heard Stan laugh and say “I like her.”

I sat in front of the T.V. even though there was nothing good was on. So I took out my diary and started writing in it.

After like, 20 minutes, Stan came in and when he saw me, he said “Scram kid, this is my spot.”

I crossed my arms and said “I am not speaking to you.”

“If you don’t get up, I’ll make you sweep the whole place.” Stan said.

I sighed and said “I’m only getting up because I want to, not because you told me.”

I got up and he sat down and said “Good thing I already told Dipper to take care of that.”

I scowled and sat down on the floor to continue writing.

After a moment, I heard Stan snore which meant that he was asleep. Dipper came in with a broom and started sweeping.

“You need help with that?” I asked.

“No, I’m fine.” He said without stopping.

I looked at Stan and said “Seriously? If he was going to sleep, couldn’t he have slept in his own room and not reserve the couch?”

He sighed and said “That’s Stan to you.”

He then paused for a second, like he was thinking and said “Can I ask you something?”

Okay, I’m getting nervous. “Um, sure.” I replied.

“Remember today when you said that I was brave and strong?”

I pretended that I was thinking for a second. “Yeah…?”

“Well, did you actually mean it?”

“I… uh…” Of course I meant it! That’s how he is in my perspective. It’s just kind of awkward talking about it.

“It’s fine if you didn’t, I just… wanted to know.”

“No no no, I really meant it. I mean come on, after those stories you told me about how you fought with the gnomes and the sea monster and Gideon and all we’ve been through together, it’s hard to believe someone wouldn’t think of you like that.”

“Wow, no one has ever said something like that to me before, besides Mabel of course. Thanks.”

We had this little smiling moment like what happened in the kitchen. But then Stan ruined the moment by mumbling in his sleep.

“What is going on in that guy’s head?” Dipper asked.

I just shrugged and we were both heading to the door until Mabel and Soos barged in and Mabel started screaming “Guys, we’ve gotta help Stan!”

“Wait what?” Dipper and I asked.

“This evil triangle guy said he’s gonna break into Stan’s mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here.” Soos explained.

_Oh no oh no oh no no no no no! Triangle guy?! Bill?! Seriously?!_

Dipper took out the journal and started flipping through it until he stopped on a page. “Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I’ve ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind.” Dipper read.

_Great. Just great._

Just then, Stan started grunting in his sleep causing them all to gasp. We then saw a triangle shadow enter Stan’s mind and Stan’s eyes started to glow while he grunted and made random movements.

Mabel snatched the journal from Dipper and said “It is possible to follow the demon into a person’s mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation.”

“Ugh, this is just great. I spend all say cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?” Dipper said.

“I agree.” I said.

_Call me selfish, but if they meet Bill, he will surely tell them that he and I already met and that I didn’t tell about them about. They’ll most definitely freak and never talk to me again._

“But if we don’t do anything Gideon might steal the shack, or worse!” Mabel said.

Stan screamed and we all turned to look at him, his eyes still glowing blue.

“See?! We have to help!” Mabel exclaimed.

“You’re right, we have to help.” Dipper finally agreed.

“What? Look guys, I honestly don’t think it’s a good idea. We’re just kids! We don’t know what to do.” I said.

“But we have Soos.” Mabel said.

“Like I said, we’re just kids.” I said.

“Since when do you care if we’re kids?” Dipper asked.

“Well, since now. Look it’s a freaking demon we’re talking about. I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t mess with this stuff.” I reasoned.

“So letting Stan get in danger is okay?” He asked slightly turning angry.

“I never said that.”

“You implied it.”

“I want to help Stan. I really do, but I’m not taking a risk. Not this time.”

“Eden look. Mabel, Soos and I are going to help Stan and if you don’t want to join us it’s your call. But just so you know, we need your help.”

I stood there for a moment, debating between myself before finally sighing and saying “Okay, fine. I’ll come with.”

“Yay!” Mabel exclaimed as she hugged me.

“Thanks Eden.” Dipper said.

“No problem.” I said.

_I can already feel that things are not going to end well…_


	24. Chapter 24

We gathered some candles and placed them around Stan and we surrounded him.

“Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we’re gonna have to follow that… dream demon into his mind.” Dipper said holding the journal.

“We already know that.” I told Dipper.

“Some of us do, and some of us don’t” He said pointing at Soos who was using Stan a ventriloquist dummy, and said in a high voice “I love Soos like a son.”

“Soos! This is serious!” Dipper said.

“Sorry.” Soos said still using Stan’s mouth.

Both Soos and Mabel laughed and high fived each other.

“Sometimes I wonder what goes on in _your_ mind.” I said.

“That’s a mystery even we can’t solve.” Dipper said. “Okay, let’s do this.” He continued as he placed his hands on Stan’s head. We all did the same and Dipper chanted some weird spell in Latin or something. As he spoke, his eyes turned blue. Then Soos, then Mabel, and then everything turns white. There was this blue explosion and we were in a place with no colors, probably Stan’s mind. We were all shocked. This was seriously one of the coolest yet terrifying things I’ve ever seen.

“Whoa, is this Stan’s mind?” Dipper asked.

“Possibly. Everything is black and white.” I said.

There was a broken swing set and a dilapidated version of the Mystery Shack. “I figured there would be more hot ladies.” Soos said.

“Ah, Stan’s family, we meet at last.” A voice said. We turned around and saw none other than Bill floating in front of us. Then without a warning, Bill shot a hole in Dipper’s chest, just like that. Dipper was panicking whereas Mabel was sticking her hand through Dipper.

Dipper quickly regained himself and said “What do you want with our uncle’s mind anyway?”

“Oh, just the code to the old man’s safe. Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle’s memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code. I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely.” Bill explained.

“Not if we stop you!” Mabel yelled.

“Ha, fat chance! I’m the master of the mind.” Triangle guy said as blue flames encircled him.

“I even know what you’re thinking right now.” Bill continued.

“That’s impossible, no one can guess what I’m thinking!” Mabel said.

Just then, 2 very colorful dudes appeared out of thin air. 

Mabel hugged one and said “I’m never letting go of your leg!”

 _I don’t know what’s weirder. The fact that she said that, or the fact that I’m not surprised she said that._ “You’re out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret.” Bill said.

“Oh yeah? Like what? We’ve been through a lot and there’s nothing we can’t handle.” I said before I could stop myself from talking. So far he hasn’t mentioned that we had talked before and I hoped he would keep it that way, but no, my stupid self had to open her stupid mouth.

Bill looked at me like he had never seen me before and said “And who are you?”

I just answered by giving him a puzzled look.

“Just kidding, I already know who you are. Eden Dawson. Born September 18 1999. Lives in San Francisco and always writes in her diary. No friends, well, one friend who’s gonna die pretty soon...” Bill started listing before I cut him off by saying “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

“You didn’t give me a chance to impress you.” Bill said “You know I’ve been watching you lately, seen some interesting things.”

“I know I’m interesting. Your point?” I asked as I crossed my arms. I have no idea how but I feel so confident right now I don’t even care that I’m messing with a demon. What’s weird though is that he didn’t mention I have already met him before. Maybe he forgot…?

“Sarcasm. I like that.” Bill said and then approached me and multiplied himself into like 10 others of him and started to… inspect me?

He then became 1 again and said “You know you’re very beautiful. I bet you get that a lot, don’t you?” He said. Okay, that was unexpected. I slightly blushed and said “Um n-no not really. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Let’s save the chit-chat for later and have some real fun.” He said and grabbed my hand and made me float in the air.

“Leave me alone! You’re insane!” I yelled.

“I know I am. Your point?” Bill said. _Oh my gosh how dare he still my line!_

“Let her go!” Dipper exclaimed.

“If you say so.” Bill said and my eyes widened.

He let me go and I started screaming while falling and the guys shouting my name. Just before I hit the ground, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. I opened my eyes and saw that my face was inches away from the ground.

“Wha-?” I asked.

“You actually think I’ll injure my little sweetheart?” Bill said.

Okay first off, I’m not his ‘little flower’. Second off, of course we’ll actually think he’ll injure me, he’s a maniac.

He made me stand up straight, but still hovering the ground.

“Sorry I scared you, it’s just hilarious.” He said laughing and made me drop to the ground.

Even though it was a 10 inch drop, it still hurt because I landed on my back.

Dipper, Mabel and Soos rushed to me and Dipper crouched down next to me and said “Eden, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I replied and tried sitting up, but pain shot through my left arm. I ignored it and Dipper helped me up. 

“Good luck finding the code, you’ll need it. Later, suckers.” Bill said and crashed into the walls of the Shack.

“Okay, what just happened? I’m so dead, aren’t i?” I asked.

“It’s okay, Eden. We won’t let him take you away from us, no matter what the price is.” Dipper said.

“Aw, thanks.” I said.

He smiled his cute nerdy smile and then said “Okay guys, we have to be strong. Bill’s powerful and smarter than any human being. We have to be sharp and focused and…” He was cut off by Mabel laughing.

“Mabel, what’s so funny?” I asked her. Soos then joined in the laughter which just made Dipper and I more annoyed. “Seriously guys why are you laughing?” Dipper asked.

Mabel pointed between me and Dipper, so I looked to where she was pointing and saw that I was still holding Dipper’s hand from when he pulled me up and he was holding mine as well.

We both looked at each other and immediately let go of each other’s hands. I held my hand and looked at the ground trying to avoid Dipper’s gaze.

Mabel and Soos were still laughing at us, so I looked at Dipper with the corner of my eyes and slightly lifting my head and stuttered out a sorry.

“It’s fine.” He responded still blushing. “Guys stop, it’s not that funny.”

They stopped but still chuckled slightly and Mabel said “It kind of is.”

“We’re going in!” Dipper said.

I looked at the 2 dudes Bill made appear and quickly looked back because they were way too colorful.

“Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them hurts my eyes.” I said.

“No, they can help us!” Mabel replied.

“Totally! Arm throne!” The two dudes said and carried Mabel in their arms.

“Seriously? This is so unnecessary and stupid. You can total walk over there. In fact, not walking reduces your energy use thus making you inactive and lazy.” I said irritated.

“You want to be carried too?” Mabel asked.

“Do I!?” I exclaimed and sat next to Mabel on their ‘Arm Throne’.

We all entered the ‘Shack’ and as Bill said, there were many doors containing Stan’s memory.

“Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!” Soos exclaimed.

“Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that.” Dipper said.

“Come on guys, we’ve gotta find the code before Bill does!” Mabel said.

“Let’s get searching!” Soos said and we all ran, each one of us heading for a different door.

I opened a door and saw a memory of Stan on a date with Lazy Susan.

“Hey, Mabel. Check this out. Stan went on a date with Lazy Susan.” I said.

“What?! When did that happen!?” She asked as she approached the door. We watched as they both had an awkward conversation and Stan suddenly left for a ‘non-specific excuse’.

“What a loser.” Dipper muttered.

“At least he went on an actual date, unlike some people.” I said laughing.

He playfully punched me in the arm, but stung so bad that I had to yelp in pain.

“Whoa, Eden I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dipper said.

His punch wasn’t that strong to hurt me. In fact, his punch wasn’t that strong to be noticeable. But then why did it hurt me?

I rolled up my sleeve and found a huge cut with blood still oozing.

“Oh my God, you’re bleeding!” Dipper said.

Man it was hurting so much I fell on my knees while covering it with my hand.

“Dudes, what’s going on?” Soos asked.

“Eden, she’s injured.” Mabel said.

“We have to go back.” Dipper said.

“N-no, I’m fine.” I lied. “I just need to clean and cover it and it’ll be fine.”

I took out a tissue paper from my pocket and wrapped it around the cut.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Dipper asked as everyone else went back to searching.

“Yeah, besides we have bigger problems.” I answered as I walked away from Dipper to continue searching, but he grabbed my wrist and I turned around to face him.

“At least let me stay with you to make sure.” He offered.

I smiled and said “Sure, but you don’t need to.”

“It’s the least I can do. Plus, you helped me when I was injured, now it’s my turn.” He said and smiled which made my smile grow wider.

We finally caught up with the others until Dipper stopped next to a door and said “Look, guys. Memories about me!”

Sure enough, the door was labelled ‘Dipper Memories’ with a pine tree on the top, how ironic.

“That’s probably not a good idea.” Soos said.

“I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me.” Dipper said.

“We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great.” Mabel said as we all walked away.

“Yeah, let’s just keep moving.” Soos said.

I noticed Dipper slowly backing away and then turning around and running to the Dipper Memories door.

_Of course. Why am I not surprised?_

I followed him to the door and when he slightly opened the door, I said leaning on the doorframe with an annoyed voice “What are you doing?”

Alarmed, he quickly shut the door and said “N-nothing.”

“Dipper, we both know you’re lying.”

“Fine, I want to see Stan’s memories of me.”

“Ugh, Dipper…”

“Come on, Eden. I just want to know what he thinks of me.”

“What if you see something you won’t like?”

“I don’t care, as long as I know the truth.”

“Look, Dipper. You may be right on this one, but its Stan’s private memories. Would you like someone invading your memories?”

“I know, but there must be some reason Stan’s making me do all these difficult chores. So, technically I’m just learning about myself.”

“Ok that didn’t make any sense. Look Dipper…”

“Wouldn’t you do the same if you were in my place?” He cut me off. I don’t know what to say.

_I mean he’s right, if I were him I would like to know what others think of me, but it just feels wrong. Ugh, I don’t know. I guess it’s his choice._

“Fine, do what you want. I’m not gonna stop you, but be careful, please?” I answered.

“Yeah sure.” He said and opened the door.

I sighed and turned around to join the others. We kept on opening doors and I was getting super bored. I always open boring memories about Stan.

Mabel then found a small door that was labeled ‘Top Secret’.

“Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door.” Mabel said.

“Yeah, unless Stan has some other top secret memory.” I said.

Mabel opened it and inside was something horrifying. It was Stan in the bathroom talking to his stomach and feeding it. We were all disgusted and I felt like vomiting for the second time today. Mabel was just standing next to the door watching with a disgusted face and it didn’t seem like she’s going to close it. So I ran to the door and slammed it while yelling “Close it!”

I sighed a sigh of relief and Mabel said “Sweet Sally!”

“Let’s not talk about this to anyone, okay?” I said and they all agreed.

We kept on walking and still no sign of the code.

“Guys, we’re wasting our time. At this rate Bill would get to the code before us and Gideon will take over the shack!” I exclaimed.

“We’ve been searching for hours. I’m starting to think maybe there is no memory of the code.” Mabel said.

“No there has to be. We just have to think. Stan wants to hide this code right?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Soos said.

“If this whole… mind is based on Stan’s personality, then the code would be somewhere Stan usually hides stuff.” I explained.

“Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?” Soos said.

“Soos, that’s it. We need to find a rug. The code would definitely be under it!” I said.

“Guys, look!” Mabel shouted while pointing at something down the hall.

We all looked at what she was pointing and found a carpet.

I walked towards it and removed it revealing a door. We all gasped and Mabel extended her arm to open the door but I quickly stopped her.

“Wait, stop! What if Bill’s around here.” I said and started looking around.

I didn’t see anything but I had a feeling that he was watching us.

“He’s not here. Plus what if it’s not the memory of the code.” Mabel said.

“Well, you do have a point here.” I thought out loud.

She opened it and sure enough, the door showed us Stan inputting the code of the safe.

We all cheered and I quickly closed and said “Okay, we found the code, now we have to destroy it.”

Mabel then searched around and found an axe. As she was about to swing the axe over her head, Soos yelled “Wait! Maybe I should do it!”

I looked at him skeptically and picked up the small door.

“What’s the difference?” I asked suspiciously.

“My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!” Soos said.

I looked at him curiously and furrowed my eyebrows. Something about him was fishy.

That’s when it cliqued. My eyes widened in realization.

_That’s not Soos, it’s…_

Before I knew it, ‘Soos’ pushed me aside and the door escaped from my hands.

“Soos, what’s wrong with you!” I heard Mabel shout.

‘Soos’ then lifted the door with some kind of psychic power.

That’s when my doubts were confirmed.

“This isn’t Soos, it’s…” I was cut off by the real Soos coming in and saying “Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts! Didn't look... didn't look that bad! Hey, something weird is going on here.”

‘Soos’ then started laughing evilly and turned into Bill. _I knew it._

“Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!” He said and laughed.

“It’s funny how dumb you are. Well, except you, Sweetheart. I’m amazed you figured it out. You’re making me like you more and more.” Bill continued looking at me.

I was about to say something, but Bill held the door higher and said “The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier than I thought!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!” Mabel said.

“Awesome comeback, Mabel!” One of the colorful dudes said.

“Don't treat me like a child, Xyler.” Mabel said annoyed. I would have laughed if there wasn’t a flying demon who was about to expose a secret so that a child can take over the shack.

“Bill, give it back. We found it first.” I said.

“You actually think there’s rule? This isn’t a scavenger hunt, sweetheart.” Bill said.

“Don’t call me sweetheart!” I shouted.

“Feisty, huh? You sure aren’t helping me stop liking you.” Bill said and I gave him a dirty look.

He laughed and said “Later, suckers.” And then flew away.

“Come on! We have to save Stan!” Mabel said.

“What’s the point?” a voice said from the distance I turned around and saw it was Dipper.

“Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me.” Dipper said and finally reached us.

“What? Of course not!” I said.

“Dipper, I’m sure that’s not true.” Mabel said.

“I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, guys! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!” Dipper yelled and we all gasped.

“Dipper, it doesn’t matter what you saw.” Mabel said.

“Yeah, if we don’t stop Bill, we’ll lose the shack!” I said.

“No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix.” Dipper said crossing his arm.

“Dipper, come on! I know you’re mad at Stan, but this is beyond one of his little chores he gives you. It’s a serious problem!” I said getting kind of angry.

“You don’t understand, Eden. He hates me. Why would I help someone who hates me?”

“Because you’re family!”

“So? I don’t see him helping me with my chores ‘because were family’.”

“Stop being so unreasonable, Dipper!”

“I’m being unreasonable! Look at you! You’re helping someone who never did anything good to you! If I were you I’d give up. There’s no way you can stop Bill!”

“Yes there is if we stick together! Why are you giving up before even trying?”

“What’s the point of trying?! I’m sick and tired of always helping Stan out. And I know you do too!”

I was at loss of words. That’s a side of Dipper I never saw.

“If you’re not going to help us, we’ll stop Bill on our own!” Mabel said.

Dipper turned his back to us and started walking away.

“Dipper please, come with us.” I pleaded.

He stopped and turned around and said “I’m not going to help Stan. I’m out of here.”

“Fine. Come on Eden, we’ll save Stan ourselves.” Mabel said and we all started walking away.

“Eden.” Dipper called which made me stop dead in my tracks.

“What?” I asked not turning around.

“If our friendship means anything to you, you’d come with me.” He answered.

I didn’t know what to do. I mean sure I want to save Stan, but Dipper is putting our friendship on the test. What should I do?


	25. Chapter 25

I sighed and said “I’m sorry, Dipper. But saving Stan is what’s important right now. If you don’t see it, then it’s your loss.”

He scoffed and said “Whatever, I thought I could trust you. I guess I was wrong.”

I turned around and saw him walking away, his head hung low.

_Did I just really lose Dipper as a friend?_

“Eden, I’m sure he doesn’t mean that.” Mable said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and said “It doesn’t matter. We have more important stuff right now. Let’s go.”

I’m pretty bummed that Dipper is mad at me now, and I’m mad at him. But right now, I need to put that aside and focus on saving Stan.

I found a Nerf gun on the floor and said “Hey guys maybe we could use this.”

I picked it up and showed it to everyone.

Mabel took it from me and said “I have an idea.”

We all heard Bill taking with someone, so we followed his voice and found him talking with Gideon who was projected on Bill’s chest. He was starting with the combination until Mabel shot it and it went flying into one of the doors which was Stan’s memory of the Bottomless Pit. I remembered Dipper telling me when they accidently fell in and stayed for 30 minutes. 

So, the door fell in the pit and the door of memory of the Bottomless Pit closed.

“Haha, boom!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Mabel did it!” The 2 dudes said.

“The shack’s safe.” Soos said.

“Yes! We won!” I exclaimed.

“The deal’s off!” Gideon said.

“Wa-wait! No! Wait!” Bill said.

_Haha, an all too powerful demon just suffered defeat. That’s so funny._

“I’m switching to plan B” Gideon said before the screen disappeared.

_Should we be worried?_

Bill's body cracked to pieces and fell off. Then Bill's body reappeared as red.

Bill turned to us and said “You! You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like” then he said in a demonic low voice “When I’m mad!”.

Then, signs or like… symbols passed by Bill’s eyes projecting itself on us.

_Okay, that’s creepy._

A circle of fire surrounded us and everything disappeared but the ground. The background turned into somewhat like the universe which would have looked amazing if we weren’t about to be killed by a demon.

Bill then grew larger and larger and said with the same deep voice “Eat nightmares!”

Then fire lit up on Bill’s finger and he said “One nightmare coming up!”

“Nightmare? Hope it's not that British dog man I'm always dreaming about.” Soos said and sure enough, a big British dog appeared and started hitting Soos with its cane.

“You!” Bill screamed and struck Mabel. She became green and ugly. And when I say ugly, I mean UGLY.

“My cuteness!” Mabel screamed. “What did you do to my cuteness!?” She said in a deep voice.

“Yeesh, Mabel you look… different.” I said. Honestly, she crept me out.

“You’re next!” Bill yelled and shot the 2 dudes. They both got knocked out, burned and vanished.

“My dream boys!” Mabel shouted, still with her creepy deep voice.

“And lastly, you!” he pointed at me.

“You could have prevented this from happening if you joined me, sweetheart! Say hello to your worst nightmare!” He continued.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst. _Oh no, what is he going to do to me? What is my worst nightmare? Hmm I don’t know. A giant spider chasing me maybe? Or drowning? Or burning to death? Ugh why doesn’t he get it over already! Wait, why isn’t anything happening?_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mabel still crying about losing her cuteness and Soos being chased by the dog.

But bill was, I don’t know, struggling or something. It was like he was having a headache. He had his hands on his ‘head’ and groaning.

_What…is happening?_

“Can’t… enter…mind!” Bill said through groans.

_Okay seriously, what’s going on?_

“Uh… what are you doing?” I asked Bill casually. I have no idea why I asked him that. It’s not like he’s gonna say ‘Oh you know, I’m just trying to destroy you.’

He then became Yellow again and back to his normal size, or whatever his size was before. “Hmm, that’s interesting. I can’t access your mind. You’re more special than I anticipated.” Bill said.

“Wait, special? I’m not special. I’m just a regular 12 year old girl!” I said.

“I’ll be taking you with me.” Bill said and returned to being big and red like before. A sphere like prison formed around me and floated up and I screamed and shouted “Help!”

“And now to finish you all once in for all!” Bill said and fire ignited on his finger as we all screamed.

Before Bill could do anything, Dipper flew in. Wait what?! Flew?! How can he fly?!

“Hey Bill!” Dipper shouted.

“What!” Bill hollered.

“Nice bow tie!” Dipper said and then shot a laser from his eyes and made a hole in Bill. How did he do that?!

“Dipper!” Mabel and I yelled.

“Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!” Dipper said. Oh so that’s how he’s able to do all of those stuff.

“Huh?” Mabel asked.

“Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen. Like this!” I said and shot the British dog with a laser.

“Haha, he’s dead now.” Soos said.

“What? Who told you that! Don't listen to him!” Bill said.

“We can do anything?!” Mabel exclaimed and turned back to normal. Thank God!

“Like have kittens for fist?” Mabel asked and then her fists turned to kittens. She started firing at Bill and the kittens stuck to him as he screamed. Wow, it can’t hurt that bad, can it?

I then started focusing on melting the metal bars that were imprisoning me. I started visualizing my hands becoming super hot and they did. I melted 2 bars, just enough for me to escape and flew down next to Dipper, Mabel and Soos.

“Enough games!” Bill shouted and shot a laser at us. However, before it could reach us, Mabel yelled “Hamster ball shields activate!” And a hamster ball was created around her.

So Dipper, Soos and I yelled “Activate!” And hamster balls formed around us. When the laser reached us, it got reflected by the hamster balls and hit Bill in the eye as he screamed in agony.

We broke out of the hamster balls. "Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!" Mabel said as the two guys from earlier came out of nowhere with musical instruments. They started playing synthesized music and I cringed, but so did Bill.

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" Bill cried.

"For once I agree with him" I muttered

"And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!" Dipper said.

"Out of Stan's mi-ind!" Mabel sang.

"Everyone, together!" I said.

We all started imagining a portal to appear below Bill.

"No, no, no! Enough!" Bill shouted.

A flash of light went off and when I opened my eyes, all there was around us was white.

Bill turned yellow and started brushing off his hat. "You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one," Bill said as he put on his hat.

Soos leaned down to Mabel's ear. "He's talking about you!" he whispered.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. But know this: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!" he warned us. "Until then, I'll be watching you! Especially you, sweetheart” He said and pointed at me.

I swear if he had a mouth, he would be smirking. I mean sure I said I wanted a guy to flirt with me to make Dipper jealous, but not a floating triangle.

I shuddered and Dipper came in front of me protectively.

"I'll be watching you..." Bill disappeared, his words echoing.

"He's gone! We did it!" Dipper exclaimed and he and I high fived.

Then I remembered that we are mad at each other, so I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hurt expression on his face.

I then felt a tingly sensation in my feet. I looked down to see that I was disappearing.

"Stan must be waking up." I said.

Mabel floated over to Xyler and Craz. "Will I ever see you guys again?" she asked them.

"In your dreams," Craz said as the two hugged Mabel.

"Good one, bro. Good one," Xyler commented.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up next to Dipper in the living room back at the Shack.

"We’re back!" Mabel exclaimed.

I turned to Dipper, sighed and said “Thanks for coming back.”

“Look, Eden, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I was just mad and wasn’t… thinking straight.” Dipper said.

I smiled and said “I’m sorry too. I should have respected your decision. Plus, our friendship means a lot to me, and I’m sorry if I made you doubt that.”

He smiled too and said “Its fine. Are we cool?”

“We’re cool.” I answered.

“On the other hand, we did it!” Mabel said.

"What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?" Stan asked from his chair.

"Grunkle Stan! You're okay!" Dipper exclaimed and hugged Stan.

"What is this, a hug?" Stan asked.

"Nope! It's a choke hold." Dipper started choking Stan lightly. Mabel, Soos and I all started laughing and Dipper stopped choking him.

Stan chuckled. "Not bad, kid. Not bad," he commented with a smile.

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old shack," Mabel commented.

"Group hug!" Soos said randomly and we all looked at him.

"No? I never know the right time!"

The Shack then started to shake. “Hey, do you guys feel...?" Dipper trailed off as an explosion went off and blasted us forwards.

Once we recovered, we saw Gideon standing there with the deed in his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" he asked with fake sympathy.

"But... we defeated Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, confused.

"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!" Gideon snapped.

"What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Stan asked us.

"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!" Gideon said and showed us the deed. "The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get off my property!" he snapped.

He held up a handheld transceiver and uttered something in it I couldn’t here and then walked away.

“This cannot be real.” I commented.

“Eden’s right. It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?" Dipper asked, trying to lighten up the mood but failed.

I heard a truck coming and my eyes widened.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" I shouted.

We all hurried out of the shack just in time to see a man driving a wrecking ball towards the mystery shack.

Without knowing, I held Dipper’s hand while watching the shack getting destroyed by the wrecking ball. “Someone pinch me, dude.” Soos said as the Mystery Shack’s sign fell right in front of us. This cannot be happening…


	26. Chapter 26

I couldn’t sleep at night. I was thinking about everything that happened to us. Is this even real? Did we really lose to a 10 year old? After all our hard work and defeating Bill, we still lost. When I finally was able to go to sleep, I woke up to the screams of Dipper.

“I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and...we all had to move in with Soos' grandma?” Dipper said.

“Um, Dipper, that wasn’t a dream.” I said which earned a scream from him, waking everyone up.

Soos’s grandma shushed him and Mabel started rubbing her hand on Soos’s grandma’s cheeks and said “Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft.” 

“Mabel, stop it. It’s getting weird.” I stated.

“Eden’s right, quit being creepy. The news is on.” Stan said and pointed at the T.V.

I sat on the couch next to Dipper as the news reporter on the T.V. explained how Gideon has now legally taken over the shack, and that he is inviting everyone to come and are given free admission if they were that stupid pin with Gideon’s stupid face.

“I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault.” Dipper said.

“Hey Dipper don’t beat yourself up. This isn’t your fault.” I comforted him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Believe it or not, Gideon outsmarted us. The sooner we accept it the better.” I continued sighing.

“Don't worry, guys. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!” Mabel said as she took out her grappling hook.

“Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once.” Dipper said.

“Oh yeah? Jelly grab!” Mabel yelled as she shot the grappling hook on a jar of jelly, making it break and splatter the purple goo everywhere near it.

Soos’s grandmother started vacuuming the walls while I just looked at Mabel with an amused, yet annoyed face.

I got up from my spot on the couch and turned to Dipper and Mabel while saying “You’re right, Mabel. Not the part about the grappling hook, but the part about us defeating Gideon. I mean, there has to be some way we can stop him right?”

“Yeah, but how?” Dipper asked.

“I don’t know, but first thing’s first, we need to know what Gideon is planning to do with the mystery shack.” I stated.

“We need to go back!” Mabel exclaimed.

“We need to enter unnoticed, but how?” Dipper asked.

“Easy, we need some sort of disguise. Something idiosyncratic yet subtle.” I said.

“Got it.” Mabel said as Dipper nodded his head.

“What’s idiosyncratic?” She asked.

I chuckled softly and said placing my hands on her shoulders “Just think of any crazy costume that you would like to wear that won’t cause direct attention to us.”

I swear her eyes widened with twinkles in them once I said that sentence.

“There is a costume I’ve always wanted to wear but didn’t because it was too weird.” Mabel said.

“It’s a man with a mustache isn’t it?” I asked while crossing my arms with a smirk on my face.

“Ha, how did you know that?!” Mabel asked.

“Because I know you. Anyways, Gideon is inviting the whole town there, so we should go too.” I explained.

“Sounds good to me, what do you think, Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked.

“I’ll do anything to stop Gideon, no matter what.” Stan said.

I was kinda surprised by his sudden commitment to save the shack, but I mean sure he wants to take it back since it’s his house…

**The Next Day**

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos and I were in front of the mystery shack dressed up as bearded men with trench coats. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that these townsfolks are blinded with stupidity, I would have never agreed on wearing this as our disguise. Practically the whole town was there. Everyone was ranting on how much they love Gideon and stuff. How can people be THAT stupid?

“We're in.” Dipper and I said.

“Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake mustaches.” Mabel said twirling her mustache.

I giggled and said “Of course you are.”

We then both started to giggle.

“If anyone asks, I'm not Soos.” Soos said pointing to his hat that says "Not Soos".

Gideon then stepped on stage which now that I think about it, wasn’t there before. Oh how much I would like to punch that guy square in the face if it wasn’t for those noddle arms.

He then approached the podium and said “Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!” He lifted the sheets from on top of a model which shows the place of the mystery shack replaced with a place full of Gideon games, rides, shops and stuff.

“What?!” The five of us exclaimed.

“We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!” Gideon said as Bud Gleeful pulled off a cloak to reveal Waddles in a Gideon costume

“Boom, he's a pig!” Gideon said.

“Waddles! You monster!” Mabel exclaimed. “All right, that's it!” Stan said as we all took of our disguises and Dipper, Mabel, Stan and I pushed our way into the crowd and up the stage.

“Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!” Stan said in the mic.

“Arrest him, officers!” Mabel said.

“He should be charged of theft and a horrid choice of outfit for a pig!” I added.

“Yeah!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!” Gideon said as he pulled the deed out of his shirt.

Two guards stepped forward and Gideon snapped his fingers. One of them got hold of Mabel and me, while the other grabbed Dipper and Stan.

“Now get off my property, old man!” Gideon said as he slapped a Gideon pin on Stan.

“I'll show you who's the old man!” Stan said but started twitching “Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!”

We got carried off the stage and I heard Gideon saying “Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all.”

We were standing behind the fence that surrounds the shack, looking at how people are cheering for Gideon. We all sighed and Dipper kicked a pebble.

“Don’t worry guys, we’ll get the shack back somehow.” Dipper said.

“We better.” Wendy said as she appeared and leaned on the fence next to Dipper and I.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

I mean sure Wendy works there it’s not like it’s her house or anything.

“If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp.” Wendy explained.

“What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on…” Soos said but was cut off by Dipper glaring at him. I, on the other hand widened my eyes and smiled wanting to know what’s gonna happen next.

“You... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!” Soos continued and laughed nervously.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a noise coming from the bushes.

“Oh man, guys. Don't look now.” Wendy said.

“Why? What’s…” I was cut off by Robbie emerging from the bushes holding a boom box.

“Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!” Robbie said, um shouted.

Wendy then hopped on her bike and said “I was never here.” She then rode away while Robbie chased after her screaming “Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!”

Dipper had a shocked expression on his face while I had mixed emotions.

I sighed and said “Let’s just… go back to Soos’s grandma’s house.”

**At Soos’s grandma’s house**

Mabel, Dipper, Soos and I were all sitting on the couch while Soos’s grandma was sitting on a chair.

“This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family.” Soos’s grandma said.

“She’s right, guys. We can’t stay here for the rest of the summer.” I said.

“But where would we stay, Eden? Where would I put all my sweaters?” Mabel asked.

“And what’s Stan gonna tell mom and dad?” Dipper asked.

“Oh no…” I muttered.

Mabel and Dipper both looked at me as I continued. “If I can’t stay here, I’ll be forced to go to my aunt’s house!”

“What’s so bad about your aunt?” Dipper asked.

“She’s the worst. She’s just so evil and… and I can’t stay with her for the whole summer!” I exclaimed. Man, I was terrified. Last time we went to Auntie’s house I felt like I was being enslaved for 12 years. And we only went for 2 hours! Imagine 2 months…

“Mr. Pines will figure something out, he always does.” Soos said patting my shoulder. I just gave him a weak smile, because I knew deep down, that it won’t happen.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to think of an excuse to not go to Auntie’s house.

“And worst of all, we won’t be able to stay together!” Mabel said.

I quickly snapped my head out of my arms in shock and realization. Dipper was just as shocked as me.

“Oh my gosh, that’s right! If we leave, we won’t see each other anymore!” Dipper said in shock.

“So basically, if we don’t save the shack, we’ll be forced to say our goodbyes?!” I said my voice becoming a little quiver.

“No! I don’t want to say goodbye to you!” Mabel whined.

“Me neither! We have to find a solution and quick.” Dipper said.

“Or else we’ll go different paths.” I said.

I looked at them, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Unexpectedly, Dipper engulfed me with a hug and said “We’ll save the shack, Eden. And the two of us could stay together.”

_Aw, that’s so sweet… wait… did he just say the two of…_

“The three of us! I meant the three of us!” Dipper said letting me go and chuckling nervously.

“Thanks, Dipper. I would do anything to be able to stay with you guys.” I said.

_I’m not ready to leave them. No matter what the circumstances are, I’ll do anything. And to imagine, I would have to leave Dipper and still have a crush on him. I wish that he would like me so that we can spend this little while as… you know… boyfriend and girlfriend. Ugh, what am I thinking...?_

“Um… I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” I said and bolted out the living room. I didn’t really need to use the bathroom, I just want some time alone to rethink all of this.

**Dipper’s P.O.V.**

Even though Eden left, I was still staring at the spot where she was sitting. _Why didn’t I think about this? I mean, how could I forget that Eden might leave? I have to find a way to save the shack. I can’t say goodbye to everyone I know in Gravity Falls, especially Eden._

Mabel then started laughing like a maniac.

“Mabel how can you laugh at times like this?” I asked.

“I’m sorry. It’s just how you kept looking at were Eden was sitting with a smile on your face. It’s so funny.” She answered.

“It’s not that funny.”

“You know what face that was? That was a face of someone who has a crush.”

“What? I don’t have a crush on Eden. Why would you say that?”

“Aw come on, bro bro. Don’t tell me you don’t feel a little something inside of you whenever you think about her?”

_Now that I think about it. I am having those kind of feelings lately. I just didn’t know if it was real or not. Is it possible that Mabel’s right? Oh no, this is not good. First Wendy now Eden? Maybe it’s just temporary or something. I don’t know is love temporary? Maybe because she might leave so I’m feeling too much emotions. Or maybe it’s just…_

“Just admit it, Dipper. You like her!” Mabel shouted.

“Mabel be quiet. And no, I don’t. Not like that.” I answered.

“Deny it all you want, but you’ll confess sooner or later” Mabel said.

“There’s nothing to confess, Mabel.” I said irritated

“I have a question for you.”

“I’m gonna regret this, but what?”

“If you had to choose between Wendy and Eden, who would you pick?”

_Uh-oh, anything but that question. I mean I don’t know. I like them both. I mean I don’t like them both. I mean… ugh… seriously Mabel? You and those stupid questions._

“Come on, Dipper. Answer!” Mabel said slyly.

“I… um… I’m kinda of hungry. Aren’t you?” I asked changing the subject.

“Actually I am.” Mabel said.

“Grunkle Stan, can we order pizza?” Mabel shouted as Eden walked in, lost in thought.

“Listen kids, I think you should go to bed.” Stan said as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What? It’s barely 7 o’clock.” Eden said. 

“Plus we didn’t have dinner yet.” I said.

“See that’s the problem. From now on, we might be forced to skip some meals.” Stan said.

“But I’m hungry.” Mabel whined.

“Hey, if you need money, I have some!” Eden said as she dug in her bag.

“That’s sweet, kid. But you don’t have to.” Stan said.

“No really, here.” She said as she took out her wallet. “I mean it’s the least I can do after you agreed to let me stay in your shack, right?”

“You’re a good kid, Eden.” Stan said as he ruffled her hair and Eden gave him a warm smile.

_Aw, she’s so cute. Did I really just think that?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Eden’s P.O.V.**

After ordering pizza, Soos, Mabel, Dipper and I sat on the floor with a racetrack model in front of us.

“Go red car!” Mabel cheered.

“Go other red car!” Soos cheered as well.

“This is so boring.” I mumbled.

“It would be a lot more fun with batteries.” Dipper said.

Just then, Stan walked in and cleared his throat, getting our attention. “Kids, we've got to talk. Look I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have house or a job, the plan is, you're going home. Eden, your aunt will pick you up in Piedmont. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets.”

“What? We don’t want to leave! Surely there’s something we can do!” I said.

“I don’t think so.” Stan answered not looking at me.

“But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Yeah dude, look at these faces!” Soos said then started nudging Mabel and me while saying “Be cuter, girls! Your summer depends on it!”

“Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents. Sorry kids, Gideon won.” Stan said as he placed the bus tickets on the table. “Summer's over.”

He then left the house and Soos chased after him yelling “Mr. Pines! Reconsider!”

I just stood there, shocked. “I guess summer really is over.” I said in a sad tone. I felt like crying, but I knew that I’d look weak so I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears.

Dipper and Mabel had sad expressions on their faces, until Dipper regained seriousness and said “That's enough. If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves.”

“You heard Stan, Dipper. As much as I’d like to save the shack, it’s hopeless.” I said sitting on the couch and looking at the ground.

Mabel then placed her hand on my shoulder and said “Don’t worry, Eden. Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn't.”

I looked up at them and asked “And what’s that?”

Dipper took out the journal while Mabel took out a grappling hook. “The journal!” Dipper yelled and Mabel simultaneously yelled “A grappling hoo- oh. The Journal... Journal!”

I jumped from my spot and said “Oh yeah, we could use the journal! Finally, the weirdness of Gravity Falls is going to help us for once!”

“Yeah, and we won’t have to leave Gravity Falls!” Mabel exclaimed

“And say goodbye to each other!” Dipper exclaimed as well.

“Yay!” Mabel and I yelled.

“Por favor, quiet down.” Soos’s grandma said from the other room. We quickly quieted down then whispered “Yay!” and then started laughing.

**The Next Day**

Dipper, Mabel and I were outside of the now fenced-off Mystery Shack.

“Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed.” Dipper said looking through his binoculars.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” I asked.

“Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!” Mabel said and then shot the grappling hook. It hit a tree branch, then ricocheted to Dipper. It hit him in the face making him fall. _Ouch, that gotta hurt._

“Gosh, Dipper are you okay?” I asked kneeling down next to him.

“I’m fine.” He answered rubbing his head.

He got up and angrily said to Mabel “Now will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!”

“Nope!” Mabel answered.

“Guys, I think it’s time to consult the journal.” I said.

Dipper then took out the journal and started flipping it “Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see... Barf fairy?”

“Yeah!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Nope.” I said.

Dipper turned the page and said “Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?”

“Yeah!” Mabel once again agreed.

“Nope.” I disagreed.

Dipper kept on flipped pages until a peculiar page caught my eye. I stopped him by saying “Whoa, what's this?”

“I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon…”

“BORING!” Mabel cut him off.

I sighed and said “To defeat those guards we need some kind of army.”

“Wait a minute! An army! Eden, that's it! The gnomes!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Uhh…” Mabel said as she nervously tugged her sweaters collar.

“What’s wrong, Mabel?” I asked noticing her behavior

“Um… the gnomes and I have… kind of a history.” She answered.

“Oh right… Dipper told me what happened.” I stated.

“This is gonna be weird.” Mabel said.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s a bunch of gnomes. What’s the worst that can happen?” I said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mabel said.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go.” Dipper said.

**Time Skip**

“Exactly how do you know they’re here?” I asked.

We were walking for about 10 minutes in the forest searching for those gnomes. We were now in somewhat a cave that was really unusual.

“I think this is their hiding spot.” Dipper answered.

“I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest.” Mabel thought out loud.

“I don’t know. Maybe chasing butterflies or collecting rainbows and stuff.”

Then right in front of us, a gnome that was taking a shower in a tub full of squirrels. The three of us screamed in disgust, causing the gnome to notice us.

“This...this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub.” The gnome said.

_This is so weird, man._

Dipper, Mabel and I looked at each other disgusted, and looked back at the gnome.

“Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris.” The gnome said as a squirrel jumped out of the tub.

“You guys keep doin' what you're doin'. So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?” the gnome continued.

 _“_ Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!” Mabel said. “

You want our help? After you left me at the alter? No dice!” The gnome said.

“Oh for the love of... We’re desperate, okay? We need your help. We’ll do anything.” I said.

“And who might you be?” The gnome asked.

“I might be Eden.” I answered back.

“What if we were able to get you a new queen? One even more beautiful than me.” Mabel said.

“Is it you’re new friend here? Cause she seems fine.” The gnome answered winking at me.

_Seriously? First Bill, now him? You have got to be kidding me._

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“Why yes, I am.” The gnome answered back.

“Well, she won’t be you’re new queen!” Dipper exclaimed.

“I don’t need you to tell me who I can marry.” The gnome said.

“But she can’t marry you!” Mabel said.

“And why is that?” The gnome asked.

“Because she already has a boyfriend!” Mabel answered.

“I have?” “She has?” Dipper and I asked at the same time.

“Yeah, and she’s crazy for him!” Mabel continued.

“I am?” “She is?” Once again Dipper and I simultaneously said.

“She’s dating my brother, Dipper!” She said.

 _Wow, this escalated quickly. Oh gosh, I can feel my self getting red._ And I was. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at Dipper who was also a blushing mess and I mouthed the word ‘sorry’, and he mouthed back ‘it’s okay’.

I felt myself relax and said “Um, also, the one we’re talking about is way prettier than me.”

“Her name's Gideon, and she has lovely white hair.” Dipper said. I tried to hold in a laugh but failed, so I let out a weird sound, but then kept on coughing to make it look like it was normal and said “Sorry.”

“Mature women, huh? It’s a deal.” The gnome said.

**Time skip to Mystery Shack**

We got to the mystery shack, well, what used to be the mystery shack, after setting up our plan with the gnomes. Since we weren’t allowed to come in, we had to talk with Gideon’s father to tell Gideon we were here. When he finally saw us, Dipper said “Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else.”

“Am I supposed to say, ‘Or else what?’" Gideon said.

“Yes, you are supposed to say that.” Mabel answered.

“You would kinda be ruining the whole thing if you don’t.” I commented.

But then Mabel and I screamed “Now!”

Just like we planned, the gnome army crashed into the fenced are and surrounded Gideon.

“You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!” Dipper ordered.

“And give me back my conditioner!” I added.

Mabel and Dipper looked at me weird, so I said “What? I need it. It’s mine.”

“Let the marriage ceremony begin!” Jeff said. Yes, I finally learned the name of the gnome.

Gideon sighed and said “Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to…” he suddenly pulled out a whistle and blew it.

_What is he doing?_

But then I noticed all the gnomes covering their ears and groan in pain.

“Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!” Gideon said then blew the whistle again.

Jeff then started bowing and said “Stop! We'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty! The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!”

“I am not a girl!” Gideon shouted.

“Really? But your skin is so soft. You moisturize, or...” Jeff trailed off.

Gideon then pointed at the three of us and shouted “Subdue them!” The gnomes then charged at us and held us captive.

“Hey, let us go!” I shouted while struggling.

“I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever…” Gideon was cut off by Dipper yelling “Let go!”

And then, one of the worst possible things happened. The journal fell out of Dippers vest.

“Oh no!” I said.

“No! Could it be? Is it?” Gideon said as he picked up the journal “Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!”

“No! Give it back!” Dipper exclaimed as he struggled against the gnomes hold.

That’s when I had it. I started failing my arms so hard that I was able to break free and make a jump for the journal. But before I could reach it, the gnomes got me and held me captive again. “Hey! It’s not yours, okay? We’ll stop you, Gideon!” I said.

“And, how are you going to do that? Every victory you had was because of your precious book!” Gideon said

“Give it back or I'll…” Dipper started saying but Gideon cut him by saying “Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh? No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this!”

I wanted to say something, but before I could, Gideon said “Bye bye forever, y'all!”

He whistled again, and the gnomes dragged me, Mabel and Dipper away.

The gnomes eventually let us go, then started scurrying away.

But then I saw their leader, Jeff, and shouted to him “Hey, we had a deal! You can’t just turn on us!”

“Next time, do your own dirty work, come on boys!” Jeff said and they left.

I just sighed and leaned my back on a nearby tree while Mabel was pacing and Dipper was sitting on the floor.

“Well, that's it. Guess the bus should be here soon.” Dipper said.

“What?” Mabel and I said simultaneously as Mabel stopped pacing and I stood straight.

“Dipper, don't give up!” Mabel said as she crouched down next to him. 

“Yeah, man. You always have a plan!” I said and sat next to him as well.

“No! The journal always has a plan! Think about it guys, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Stan, or anyone.” Dipper said.

“Of course you can!” I said.

“No, I can’t, Eden. I guess it’s over.” Dipper answered.

“There's gotta be something we can do!” Mabel exclaimed.

“What can we do?” Dipper asked.

After a small pause, I said “So, this is it?”

“I guess so.” Dipper said.

Man I swear, my eyes stung so bad because I’ve been trying to hold in the tears for so long. I guess summer is over for me.


	28. Chapter 28

Mabel, Dipper and I were standing in front of the bus. No matter how much I tried, I couldn’t think of a possible plan that could work to get back the Shack. I guess what we need is a miracle now. Yeah, like that’s happening.

The three of us boarded the bus, gloomy as ever. We sat in the back seat as we looked at Stan from the window who said “Sorry kids, it's for the best.”

The bus started to leave as we stared at Wendy who was sadly waving goodbye and Candy and Grenda who were hugging each other in depression.

“Can't believe this is happening.” Dipper said.

“Believe it or not, it is.” I said as I sat back down, scooted to the left, put in my earbuds, and stared out the window. But, of course, instead of admiring the scenery that I will probably never see again, I was lost in thought.

_This is one of the worst days of my life. Not only I’m leaving one of the best places I’ve ever been, but I’m also leaving two of the best people I’ve ever met. I can’t believe I’m not gonna spend the rest of my summer with Dipper and Mabel. My new best friends. I wish I could see them again. But I don’t think so. Unless we move. But I don’t think mom and dad would like that idea. Ugh, I’m gonna miss them so much. Mabel’s optimism, Dipper’s awkwardness. I’m gonna miss it all. And to think, I never got the chance to tell Dipper I like him. Hmmm. Maybe I should tell him right now that I have a crush on him. No, no, I shouldn’t. Not good. Definitely not good. Especially not now. Look at him, he’s depressed. Maybe if he knew that a girl liked him it would cheer him up? Pff yeah right. But maybe I should. It’s not like I’m gonna see him again._

I looked at Dipper who was staring out the window and Mabel who was hugging her knees.

_Okay, Eden, here goes nothing._

I turned to both of them and said “Hey, um, Dipper?”

He looked at me and said “Yeah?”

_Gosh, why is this so difficult?!_

“Um, there’s been something I wanted to tell you, but I-I couldn’t find the right time.” I stuttered out.

I could see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes. I looked back at Mabel who was smiling widely which was weird considering the situation. But that’s Mabel, optimistic 24\7. “I…” I was cut off by my phone ringing.

_Seriously?! The one time when I don’t want someone to call me!_

I quickly grabbed my phone and see that it’s mom calling.

I answered and said “Hello?”

“Hey, pumpkin, how’s it going? Your aunt called earlier and told us about what happened.” I heard mom say from the other line.

“Yeah, it sucks.” I sighed. I saw Dipper sinking back to his original position and Mabel hugging her knees again.

“I’m sorry, Eden. I know how much you don’t want to go to your aunt’s house.” Mom said sympathetically.

“Mom, it’s not only that. It’s just…” I sighed and said “Mom, can I talk to you later? I’m not feeling really good now.”

“Of course, honey. Just call us back whenever you feel like it.”

“Yeah sure. Thanks mom. Bye.” I hung up.

“Hey guys, why not play bus seat treasure hunt?” Mabel asked us.

“I'm not in the mood.” Dipper said.

“Aw, come on! Eden and I will play.” Mabel said.

“But I don’t know what the game is.” I objected.

“Don’t worry it’s easy.” She said as she lifted the seat next to her. “We got Canadian coins, gum that shaped like Ronald Reagan's head, ooh! Miscellaneous fluid stain?”

I just sighed and looked out the window. I saw something really big from the corner of my eye, so I turned around and saw a giant Gideon robot chasing us. A giant freaking robot!

“Giant robot!” I yelled.

“Eden, I know you’re new to this game, but clearly there is no…” Mabel was cut off by Dipper, who was now looking from the back window like me, saying “No, Mabel, look!”

She quickly turned around and we all stared in shock at the robot that was saying “Halt! I command you to halt!”

We all scream and rush to the bus driver’s seat. “Mr. Bus driver! There is a giant Gideon bot coming towards us!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Oh hey, dudes!” The bus driver who turned out to be Soos said.

“Soos!” The three of us cheered.

“Don't worry guys. I've been a part time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these is probably a clutches.” He said and pulled the clutches. “Hang on, dudes!”

We start accelerating and escape the bots grip. But then the bot’s hand blocked the way so I yelled “Soos, look out!”

Soos turned the bus and smashed through a ‘Road Closed’ sign.

“I don’t get it! He already won!” I thought out loud. “

Yeah, what does he want from us?” Dipper asked.

We finally reached the top of the mountain, but then in front of us was a cliff. 

_Any more surprises?!_

“Soos, cliff!” Dipper exclaimed.

Soos hit the brakes of the bus before it could fall of the cliff. The wheel of the bus is not on the cliff so it can't move. Unfortunately. The tires of the bus were not on the cliff, so it can’t move.

Luckily, I saw the emergency door exit and dragged Mabel and Dipper out from it. We made it out of the bus and continued to run away. I could hear the bot breaking something but I resisted the urge to look back. Movies taught me that it’s never good to look back. I never thought I would use this lesson in real life.

We kept on running until we reached a dead end. We turned around and saw the bot jumping onto the bridge, making it shake. Mabel almost fell, but I held her back.

The bot, approaching us, said “Tell me! Where is Journal #1?!”

The three of us looked at each other confused before asking “Journal #1?”

“Don't play games with me, boy!” The bot asked driving us to the end and punched the cliff, causing rocks to fall on us. A big rock was about to fall on me, but Dipper pulled me towards him so that I wouldn’t get crushed.

“I don't know what you're talking about! You took the only journal I ever had!” Dipper exclaimed.

“What do you even want with these journals anyway?” I added.

The bot grabbed the three of us, Mabel in one hand, and me and Dipper in the other. Dipper and I started hitting the hand of the bot even though it won’t really change anything “Let go of them!” Dipper said.

“Let go of all of us!” I added.

“Ha ha ha, you still think you're some kind of heroes?” The bot said as he threw Dipper and me away. We both landed on the other cliff, so at least we didn’t fall. But I landed on my chin and it felt like my whole jaw just collapsed from its place. I groaned in pain as I sat up.

I rubbed my chin and yes, as I suspected, it’s bleeding.

I wiped the blood away as I quickly scanned the area for Dipper. I saw him lying on his back, the top of his head touching a rock. I gasped and ran to him.

“Oh my gosh, Dipper are you okay?” I asked worriedly as I helped him up.

“Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!” We heard Gideon-bot say and Mabel shouting “Dipper! Eden! Help me! HELP!”

I noticed the Dipper had blood running down from his nose and said “Dipper you’re bleeding.”

He didn’t answer though, he just stood there, but then sadly walked away.

“Wha- where are you going?! Mabel needs you! You have to help her!” I called back after him.

He disappeared into the bushes, but after a while I saw him run back and jump of the cliff, breaking in the Gideon-bot.

_Wow, how did he do that?!_

The bot started doing these weird movements, so I waited for the perfect time where the bot’s hand that held Mabel was close enough, and jumped. I have no idea how, but surprisingly I landed on the hand.

“Eden!” Mabel exclaimed when she saw me.

“Come on, we have to get you out before this thing goes south.” I said as I tried to help Mabel out of the grip of the hand.

When I finally did, the hand started moving sideways, so we had to each of us grab a finger to not fall.

“Knock it off!” I yelled.

“Careful in there!” Mabel yelled as well.

Of course, our comments didn’t matter since the bot fell of the bridge as Mabel and I let go of the fingers.

I know, I’ve always wanted to fly or fall from the sky. But I didn’t know it was that scary, especially knowing that you’re gonna die when you reach the bottom. All I could do was close my eyes, scream and wait for a miracle.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, so apparently, having a best friend who owns a grappling hook works as a miracle. When I was falling, I felt someone grab my hand and yank me upwards. So I opened my eyes and saw that Dipper was holding my hand who was at the same time gripped on Mabel who has shot her grappling hook and is now ascending the fall slowly. I quickly held on to Mabel as well as we moved downwards.

“GRAPPING HOOK! Told you it will come in handy!” Mabel said.

“I gotta admit to you Mabel, you were right.” I laughed.

The three of us land on the ground safely next to the now broken Gideon-bot.

_Hmm, I wonder were that 10 year old psycho went. Maybe he died. Better for everyone I guess. Wow, I’m evil._

“Mabel that was amazing!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Not amazing as you defeating that robot!” Mabel said.

“Yeah man, that was awesome!” I added.

“Thanks guys.” Dipper said sheepishly. I looked next to me and found something red covered by a piece of metal. I removed the metal and found out that it was the journal.

“Hey, the journal!” I said. I picked it up and gave it to Dipper.

“You better make sure that it won’t fall from your vest next time.” I said as he took the journal.

“Yeah I should really be more careful.” He said as he placed the journal in his vest.

I heard loud noises and chatter, so I looked around and saw that the cops and some people were starting to gather around. Gideon then came out from the Gideon-bot leftover, and as soon as one of the police officers saw him, he ran out to him and said “Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?”

“It was the Pines twins and their friend! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest 'em!” Gideon lied.

“What?” Dipper, Mabel and I exclaimed.

“Officers, he's lying!” Dipper said.

“Yeah! He was the one trying to kill us!” Mabel said.

“Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our…” The second police officer said but was cut off by a car driving rapidly and stopping right in front of us. Stan then came out the car and shouted “Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got something to say!”

“Not this guy again.” The officer said.

“Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest.” Stan said and then continued mocking Gideon "Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!”

“He's more honest than you!” “Yeah! And he's psychic too!” The two officers said.

“How's this for psychic? Bam!” Stan said and kicked a panel on the Gideon-bot, causing it to fall off “Take a good look!”

Inside the bot there were many screens showing the Gravity Falls' people.

_So that’s how he knows everything about everyone._

People started chattering about how they were on the screens.

_But then how does he record them?_

I looked at the one thing all those people have in common. _The pins. Of course._

“The pins!” I exclaimed.

“That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?” Stan said as he broke the pin revealing there was a camera in the eye of it. The rest of the people all did the same as they angrily looked at Gideon. The police then arrested him, but he dropped all of his stuff, and Stan picked up the deed of the shack and said “I believe this belongs to me.” A T.V. reporter approached us and said to the camera “There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?” “The Mystery Shack is back, baby!” Stan replied as Dipper, Mabel and I cheered.

**Time Skip to the Mystery Shack**

Mabel, Dipper and I were setting back in the attic. And to think we were almost gonna leave this place too soon.

“I’m so happy that we’re staying here!” I said while packing.

“Yeah! All the fun we were gonna miss.” Mabel said.

“Not to forget about all the unsolved mysteries and secrets. I guess Gideon helped us in some way.” Dipper said.

“Yeah, but he was the reason we were leaving, so I don’t think he really deserves any glory.” I said as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

I then stopped unpacking and said “Hey, speaking of secrets, shouldn’t we, like, tell Stan about the journals?”

“Um, I don’t know, Eden. Isn’t it risky or something?” Dipper said.

“Come on, he’s our Grunkle, Dipper. What’s the worse he can do?” Mabel said.

Just then, Stan entered the room and said “Uh, you kiddos settling back in okay?”

“Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl.” Mabel said pointing at the spot were ‘Daryl’ was.

I looked at Dipper who was already looking at me. I knew that he wanted to know if we should tell Stan about the journals, so I nodded, and he turned back to Stan and said “Hey, Grunkle Stan, the three of us have been talking, and I think there's something we should finally tell you.” He took out the journal from his vest and continued “This is a journal I found in the woods.” He handed Stan the journal as he started flipping the page. “It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it.”

I eagerly wait for a reaction from Stan, but he just solemnly closed the book and said “I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper.” _Wait, so does he believe_... my thoughts were cut off by Stan laughing hysterically and saying “Now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!”

“But it's all real!” I objected.

“You too, Eden?” Stan asked and laughed “You gotta quit reading this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?” Stan got up, took the book with him and started to leave, but Dipper yelled after him “Wait, no! Grunkle Stan!” but all he got in return was Stan making fun of the book, laughing, and leaving the room.

“Stan, I need it!” Dipper yelled. Mabel approached Dipper and said “Dipper, you don't need that book!”

I thought for a moment, then said. “Yeah, she does have a point. You did defeat a giant robot on your own using your bare hands. That’s pretty awesome as it gets.”

“You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not!” Mabel added.

“Whoa. Thanks, guys. I still want it back though.” Dipper said. 

“Yeah, me too. But I’m sure we’ll get it back eventually, right?” I said.

“Yeah. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?” Mabel asked.

_Hmm, why did Stan take the journal? Does he know something about…_

I felt water getting splashed on me, and realized that Soos was the one who shut us.

“Soos-ed!” Soos exclaimed.

We all started laughing as Mabel, Dipper and I started chasing after him.

_I can’t believe I was going to get separated from these guys._


	30. Chapter 30

After our water fight with Soos, and watching T.V., we went to bed. Well they did. I wasn’t feeling sleepy. At all. All those events that happened today were replaying itself in my mind.

_Ha, and I was going to tell Dipper that I like him. Thanks mom for saving me. Man, what would have happened if I told him? All I know is that it would have been awkward. Really awkward. Good thing I didn’t._

I turned to my side facing Dipper and smiled as I looked at him peacefully sleeping. I sighed and turned back on my back and stared at the ceiling.

_Man I’m bored. What time is it anyway?_ I took out my phone and turned it on. _12:37? I’ll never make it through the night. I’m not even sleepy._

I sat up and looked around the room. _Ugh, nothing to do… wait, is that a guitar?_ I narrowed my eyes to take a better look and yes, it was a guitar.

 _Since when did the_ y _have a guitar?!_ I got up and picked it up. _Hmm I should test it out._

I looked back at Dipper and Mabel who were asleep. _But I can’t do it here. Maybe I can… go to the roof? Yeah why not._

I exited the room carrying my phone, diary and guitar and started walking to the ladder that lead to the roof. Unfortunately, while closing the attic door behind me, I accidently closed with a loud bang, causing me to curse under my breath.

_Let’s just hope no one heard that._ When I reached the ladder, I heard someone walking towards the gift shop. So I hid behind the counter and waited for the person to go away. But what I heard was buttons being pressed and something really heavy moving. _Okay, this is getting weird._ I stood up ready to ask questions to whoever that was, but no one was there.

“What?” I thought out loud.

 _This is really spooky, should I tell anyone? I probably should._ I started heading to the living room, but turned around while saying “Right after I go to the roof.”

I climbed up the roof, which was really hard while holding three items, one being really big. But I eventually made it, and placed the stuff on the ground, the roof’s ground. I opened my diary to the part of the songs and opened the page of the song I’ve been working on. I kinda have this talent I guess, for song writing. Anyways, I placed the guitar on my lap as I sat down dangling my legs on the edge of the roof and started playing.

**Dipper’s P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound a door slamming. I looked around the room to search for the source of the sound, and noticed that Eden was not here. _Hmm, maybe she went to the bathroom. Yeah, but why would she cause such loud noise? By mistakes?_

I lied back in bed and stared at the ceiling. Minutes pasted and I couldn’t go back to sleep, and neither did Eden come back. So decided to get up and look for her.

I walked down the stairs stopping by the bathroom to see if she was there, and to my surprise, she wasn’t.

I searched the shack but found no trace of her.

_Where could she have gone? Is she in danger? Maybe Bill took her! But no, how could he? Wait, there’s one more place I haven’t searched there yet, the roof_.

I climbed up the ladder leading to the roof, and when I reached it, I heard the soft sound of guitar playing. I followed the source of the sound and found Eden sitting in Wendy’s hideout, playing the guitar.

I hid behind the Mystery Shack sign and just looked at her.

_Man, she is so pretty. Like, in a friend kind of way. Yeah._

She then started singing which caught me off guard.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

I couldn’t get my eyes of her. She just looked so perfect.

_That song. Is she talking about me? Do I want her to be talking about me? But, I like Wendy, don’t I? Do I… like Eden?_

My foot accidentally slipped from underneath me, causing me to slip and fall down right where Eden was sitting. She gasped in surprised as she jumped from her place. I quickly got up and dusted the dirt of my clothes.

“I’m sorry i…” She cut me off by saying “Dipper! You scared me!”

“I said I was sorry!” I exclaimed.

“At least I’m glad it’s you and not some supernatural creature. Wait, what are you doing here? Were you… standing there long?” She asked nervously rubbing her arm.

 _Should I tell her? Mayb_ e _not, it’ll be awkward for both of us._

“Um… no, I just… was going to the bathroom and I didn’t see you in bed so I thought that you were in trouble or something.” I lied easily.

“Oh, um. No I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to come up here for a while. Hey, you didn’t tell me you had a guitar.” She gestured at the guitar sitting on the floor.

“Yeah, that’s Grunkle Stan’s. I think he used to play and gave it up.”

“Oh, I see.”

We both sat down on the edge of the roof admiring the star-filled sky. I really wanted to ask her something, but I don’t think it’s a good time. Or maybe it is. It’s not that awkward to ask a question like that.

“Hey, um, can ask you something?” I asked. She looked at me for a second and then laughed. _Her laugh is so cute_.

“You just did.” She said.

I laughed as well and then she said “Well, what is it?”

I sighed and said “It’s not personal or anything, it’s just plain curiosity.”

It actually was personal, but it’s better if she didn’t know that. “Are you going to say it now or tomorrow?” She asked sarcastically.

I nervously laughed and said “Well, if I guy let’s say liked a girl, like, a lot, but then started liking another girl, what should he do?” _Man, I hope that wasn’t too obvious._

Eden thought for a while the said “Well, I’m no love expert, but I’m just gonna say what I believe is logic I guess. The guy should probably go for the second girl.”

I looked at her confused and asked “Why?”

“Well, because if he really liked the first girl, he wouldn’t have started liking the second one in the first place.” She explained.

I looked at her for a moment and then said “Wow, you’re actually right.”

“I get that a lot.” She commented making me laugh.

“Hey, now that you asked me a question, can I ask you one?” she asked.

“Um, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” I replied nervously.

“Come on, just one question. Besides, were friends, right?”

“Okay, fine. But it better not be embarrassing.”

“Okay, so I know it’s really weird for me to ask this, but, is Dipper you’re real name?”

_Oh come on! Out of all questions!_

“Um no, actually, it’s a nickname.”

She just looked at me, and I knew that she wanted me to go on.

“You want me to tell you how I got it, right?” She nodded with a big smile on her face and she inched a little closer to me. I took of my hat ready to reveal my birthmark, but asked first “Promise you want make fun of me.”

“I promise!” she exclaimed and crossed her heart.

I sighed and lifted my hair, completely revealing my birthmark. I closed my eyes and waited for her to start laughing. _3…2…1…_

“Oh my gosh, Dipper. That’s awesome!” She exclaimed.

I opened my eyes shocked and asked “Wait, really?”

“Um, absolutely! Do you know how cool this is?!”

“Cool enough for people to make fun of me?”

“No, it’s like a gift or something. Man that’s so amazing!” she leaned in closer to inspect it. “Wow, it’s like someone carved it. It’s so perfect.”

“Why do you like it so much?”

She laughed for a second and then said “You might think I’m weird, but I’m literally obsessed with space. My dream job is to be a scientist at Nasa. How awesome would that be?!” She gushed, but then stopped with an embarrassed look on her face and said “Gosh, I sound like such a nerd. Wait, I am a nerd…”

I laughed at her and said “Yeah, we’re both a pair of nerds.”

“And we’re proud to be nerds!” Eden exclaimed as she lifted her fist to the sky.

“But seriously dude, why don’t you like it?” Eden asked “Maybe it’s a scar from an evil wizard who tried to kill you as a baby?”

I laughed for the hundredth time this night and said “I’m pretty sure I’m not Harry Potter.”

“Yeah, of course you’re not Harry Potter. You’re older than 11 and you didn’t get your Hogwarts letter. Or did you?” She asked with the narrowing of her eyes.

“Maybe I did. It would sure be better than going to my school.”

“Why is that? Do you have a creepy janitor who looks like a serial killer in hiding too?”

“Um no.” I laughed. “But we do have a lot of bullies.”

Eden, who had been smiling through our entire conversation, dropped her smile and said “You… you get bullied?”

I cleared my throat and said “Well, sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“More like everyday.”

“Oh Dipper, I’m so sorry.” She placed a comforting hand on my arm and smiled sadly. I smiled back and said “It’s not that bad. You kinda get used to it. Besides Mabel sometimes helps me out. She like, explodes whenever someone makes fun of me in front of her.”

We both shared a laugh and then Eden said “Well now, if someone makes fun of you, you’ll have two saviors; Mabel and me.”

I smiled fondly at her and said “Thanks.”

“Besides, if you could take down a giant evil robot by yourself, I think you can stop a bunch of bullies. You just gotta believe in yourself.”

“I don’t know, everyone says I’m not manly enough, even Mabel.”

“They’re not wrong…” Eden teased earning a punch from me in the shoulder.

“I’m just kidding.” She said “Look, even though you may not be the strongest boy ever to live, you’ve got the brains, and a heart. And honestly that’s like, way better than being physically inclined. Really. Besides, one day, you’ll be living the perfect lives while all those kids who bullied you will be outside your mansion mowing your backyard.” She laughed, but I was to mesmerized by her words that I didn’t even crack a smile. Eden then took me by the shoulders making me look into her eyes and said “Listen, Dipper. I know I’ve never met that many boys and I know I’m not boy expert, but I’ll tell you one thing. After all the stuff we’ve been through, you proved yourself to be courageous, brave, selfless and smart, and don’t let anyone say otherwise.”

I kept on starring at her. _Does she really mean that? No one ever said that to me. Wow I never really noticed how Eden’s beautiful eyes shine… wait no you’re getting of topic._

“Thanks, Eden.” I said “That means a lot to me.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I’m just telling you stuff you’re supposed to already know.” She laughed. We kept on staring at the stars, with a comfortable silence between us. It might have been half an hour before Eden got up and said “Well, um… I guess we should head back to the attic and get some sleep.”

“Right, right. It’s pretty late.” I said as she gave me her hand to help me stand up, and when I did, I didn’t want to let go of her hand. But I eventually did, and we both went back to the attic.

“Hey, Dipper?” Eden asked when we both went back in out beds.

“Yeah?” I answered.

“Thanks for… you know, sharing your secret with me.” She said shyly as she turned over her side facing me and so did I.

“Secret?” I asked.

“Your birthmark.” She clarified

“Well, there’s no reason for me hiding this from you, right? We are pretty close.” I answered.

“We are close, aren’t we?”

“Yeah. Mabel too.” I said stupidly.

She laughed her cute laugh and said “Yep, Mabel too. Well, good night, Dipper.” She turned to her other side as I said “Good night.”

I lied on my back, replaying what happened on the roof. _I think I know the answer, now. I might have a crush on Eden._


	31. Chapter 31

“Are you going to eat that?” Mabel asked me with a mouthful of food.

“You mean the sandwich that I was literally going to put in my mouth?” I asked, a sandwich in my hand only a few inches away from my lips.

Mabel nodded, clearly not getting the hint, so I just sighed, dropped the sandwich on the plate and said “Nope. You can have it.” I pushed the plate away from me while she squealed in delight and hungrily devoured my sandwich.

Unlike Mabel who unsurprisingly was full of energy, Dipper and I were exhausted. Stan had woken us up at 7 and demanded that we have breakfast as fast as possible. Our questions and protests were only replied with Stan saying “I’ll explain everything when you’re up and about.”

I didn’t know about Dipper, but I barely had any sleep last night. After our conversation on the rooftop, I couldn’t stop thinking about him and fantasize about our lives in the future. That’s totally not weird.

“What do you think Stan is up too?” Dipper asked, snapping me back to reality. I thought for a minute and then said “I don’t know, actually. But it probably has something to do with the shack, right?” Dipper nodded in agreement while Mabel gasped and exclaimed “What if he wants to tell us that he’s finally turning the Mystery Shack into a petting zoo!”

My reply was cut short by Stan entering the kitchen and saying “So kids, I have something to-”

“Petting zoo!” Mabel bellowed, cutting him off.

“Not gonna happen, Mabel.” Stan replied causing Mabel to pout. “For the Shack’s grand reopening, I’m organizing a party and I want you slackers to prepare for it.”

Mabel’s frown directly turned into a huge smile at those words. “We can have a karaoke machine!” She exclaimed.

“And from where do you get that?” I asked.

“I’ll go buy one right now!” She said as she got up and hurriedly left the kitchen.

“While she’s doing that, I need you nerds to help with the party.” Stan said as he sat down in front of Dipper and I at the table.

“And by help you mean we have to do everything on our own.” Dipper sighed out.

“Exactly!” Stan said “You kids know me so well.”

“I volunteer to help with the decorations.” I said.

“Me too.” Dipper added.

“Good, now I have to tell my other employees.” Stan said as he got up in search of Wendy and Soos, but unknowingly to him, they haven’t come to the Mystery Shack yet. Oh well, he’ll figure it out on his own, eventually.

“A party, huh?” Dipper said and smiled.

I smiled as well and said “Yeah, we haven’t had one of these for a long time.” _And the last time that happened, Dipper almost got killed._

I laughed out loud and said “I hope this time no clones of any kind want to take over.”

He laughed as well and said “Yeah, let’s stay away from any paranormal stuff this time.”

“But in a town like this, it may not be as easy as it sounds.”


	32. Chapter 32

After finishing our breakfast and preparing ourselves, the Shack started filling in with people form Gravity Falls. Stan, Dipper, Mabel and I stood in front of the crowd, well Stan did. The three of us stood on the counter to reach Stan’s height. “Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!” Stan announced. The crowd cheered as Stan continued “We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!” He took a miniature Gideon doll, and at the site of it, the tourists started booing. “Please, please... boo harder!” Stan said and everyone booed harder, even me.

“But I didn't catch that pork chop all alone. These three scamps deserve some of the glory.” Stan said as he playfully rubbed Dipper’s hat and messed my hair. Mabel elbowed him and I playfully glared at him. “Okay, okay. Most of the glory.” Stan said. When a reporter came to take our picture, Mabel yelled “Everybody say ‘Something stupid’!"

Mabel, Stan, Dipper and I all did silly faces and yelled “Something stupid!”

“And don't forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight.” Stan said as he showed the After-Party poster that I designed.

“We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!” She grabbed the karaoke machine from beneath her and placed it next to her. “Light! Music! Enchantment!” She blew confetti out of her hand “And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!” She took out a paper, showing it to the crowd.

“I don't know about that.” “I would never agree to that ever.” Stan and Dipper said at the same time.

I laughed and said “No backing out guys, you’re gonna sing. Can’t wait to hear Dipper sing!” I teasingly nudged him in the shoulder as he blushed with embarrassment.

“Oh, you’re singing with us Eden.” Mabel said as she showed me the paper, revealing a drawing of the four of us singing.

“What? I’m not even part of the family and I have stage fright.” I protested.

“Too late! I wrote your name on the list! It's happening!” She exclaimed as I just sighed.

Wendy then came in the gift shop blowing an air horn. “Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!” She said as she led the tourists outside.

Stan sighed and said “The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going my way.”

I looked at Dipper that had an unsure look on his face, so I poked him and pointed at Stan with my eyes (Is that even a thing?) telling him to ask about the journal. He seemed to have understood what I was telling him, because he turned to Stan and said “Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I've been meaning to ask you for my journal back.”

“Wha? Journal?” Stan asked as he searched himself, and then lifted the counter, revealing the journal that was lying there. _Hmm, why would he put it there?_

He laughed and said “You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn't even finish it.”

“Wait, you're just gonna give it to him? Just like that?” I questioned.

“What else does he want? A kiss on the cheek?” Stan asked.

“I... I gotta go!” Dipper said and dragged Mabel and me with him. When he finally let us go, we were in the attic. Dipper locked the door, turned Mabel's stuffed animals around, pulled down the screen on the window and turned on his electric lamp. Mabel and I were sitting n Mabel’s bed as he said “Guys, we've gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this Journal. But why?” He then started pacing around the room and continued “Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals?”

“Yeah and what was Bill talking about when he said ‘everything was going to change’?” I added as I stood up.

He stopped pacing and said “There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it.”

“Yeah, we don’t have that much time. We have to start finding answers now.” I said.

“Bro, bestie, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?” Mabel said.

Dipper started flipping through pages of the journal while saying “I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything.”

“You’re not the only one, man.” I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the journal as well. He looked up and smiled at me and I did as well, and then we both turned back to the journal and sighed.

“Don't worry, guys!” Mabel said and she lifted up Waddles “Lord Mystery Ham is on the case!” She continued. "I play by me own rules! What? What?" She said with a fake British accent pretending to be Waddles.

“I don't know why I tell you things” Dipper said.

“Aw, come on. You gotta admit that’s pretty cute...Do you hear that?” I said when I heard car motors outside the shack. Really big motors. Which was unusual for Gravity Falls citizens.

The three of us rushed downstairs to hear Stan saying in the speaker “The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly”

“Grunkle Stan, what's happening?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop.” Dipper added.

“Should we be worried?” I asked as well. He didn’t answer, instead, Stan was walking nervously in the gift shop until a door bell ring was heard and a few knocks after it. Stan opened the door and greeted whoever the person was. When I got a good look at the people outside, I found out that they were two men wearing business suits and looked pretty formal. _What are they doing here?_ They then showed their government I.D. card to Stan and one said “My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town.” _Wait, wait, wait. They know about the weird stuff in Gravity Falls?! What?!_

“Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!” Stan said. _Wait, he seriously doesn’t know about Gravity Falls’ dark side?_

“Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating Gravity Falls?” Dipper said.

“As in the mysteries of this town?” I added.

“That information is classified.” One of the men, Agent power I think, said and knelt down to continue “But yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery.”

Both our eyes widened as we looked at each other and then back at the man. “Are you kidding me?” I asked.

“We’re investigating the exact same thing! I found this Journal in the woods which has almost all the answers.” Dipper said.

“If we work together, we could crack the case!” I added.

“If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk.” He said as he handed me a card with the agency’s phone number.

“We could talk right now! Please, please. C-come in! We have so much to show you!” Dipper said as he gestured for the men to come in.

Stan laughed nervously and stood in front of us as he said “I'm sorry agents. These kids have an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem, especially the boy.”

“Haha! Zing!” Mabel said as I glared at her. 

“Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?” Stan said and put some of the gift shop’s useless merchandise on them. 

“We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way.” The agent said as they both started leaving.

“Wait! No, wait! Don’t go!” I exclaimed.

“We got so much to talk about!” Dipper exclaimed as he ran after them, but Stan stopped him as he said “Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops.”

“But…” I started saying but Stan cut me off by saying “And I'm confiscating that card.” He took the card from me as Dipper and I gasped.

“Now how's about you being normal kids. Flirt with each other, or steal a pie off a window sill.” Stan said and put the card in a box that was labelled as ‘Contraband Box’.

“But Grunkle Stan!” Dipper objected.

“You don't understand!” I added.

“And don't go talking to those agents.” Stan said as he went to the living room.

“Ugh! That could've been our big break!” Dipper said.

Mabel came up to us, took the journal and said “Guys, maybe Grunkle Stan is right.”

“Maybe. But what are the chances for government agents to come here and tell us they’re researching the exact thing we are?” I asked.

“You should forget about them for tonight! We're throwing a party!” Mabel said.

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” I said.

“What? But Eden, this is our chance!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Come on, Dipper. Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?” Mabel said.

“I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book!” Dipper said.

“You do have a point there.” I said.

“Trust me guys, the only book you'll need tonight is right here. Boop!” Mabel said as she showed us her ‘Karaoke Songs’ book.

“I say kara-, you say —oke! Kara” She said as she raised her hands and kept on doing that over and over until she finally said “I could do this all day.”

It wasn't long before the twins and I found ourselves back again in the attic as sat on our respective beds with nothing to do. 

“Hey can I chose your outfit for tonight.” Mabel asked after a while even though she already made her way to my clothes.

“Sure, but good luck finding something nice in there.” I answered.

I looked at Dipper who sitting on his bed and was staring at the floor and looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

“Hey Dipper, are you okay?” I asked. He didn’t answer, he just was spaced out.

“Dipper?” I asked with a louder voice and he still didn’t answer.

“Dude!” I yelled loudly and this time, he looked my way and said “Huh?”

I laughed and said “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, um, nothing” He responded.

“Were you daydreaming about Wendy?” I asked teasingly.

He blushed and said “No I’m not. If anything I would be daydreaming about…" He stopped when he realized what he was saying. _Why wouldn’t he tell me?_

“About?” I insisted.

“About… the author.” He answered even though he seemed unsure about himself.

“The author. Really?” I asked.

“Well yeah. I mean the government guys…” He was cut off by Mabel screaming and saying “This is perfect!” She held out a dress and shoes and I had to admit, they were pretty nice.

“Wow, I didn’t think I have that. Mom must have put that there.” I said.

“I found your dress, all what’s left is to do your hair and makeup!” She said.

“Sure, if you want.” I agreed.

“Great, we can start now!” She exclaimed.

“What? Why? The party is in more than six hours!” I pointed out.

“Oh right, sorry.” Mabel said sheepishly. _Haha, classic Mabel._

**Time Skip**

The party was about to start in less than an hour. Mabel forced me to prepare myself two hours before because she couldn’t wait to see me in my dress and have my hair and makeup done. She even insisted for Dipper to stay outside of the room for my appearance to be a ‘surprise’. When she finally finished applying my makeup, she handed me the mirror, and I looked at the reflection, shocked.

“Wow, Mabel… for once I actually look good.” I said.

“What? You always look good.” Mabel said.

“Thanks, but honestly, this is amazing. How did you do that?” I asked.

“Eden, please, it’s one of my many talents.” I laughed and said.

“Aren’t you going to prepare yourself? There’s still only 1 hour.”

“Not before I see Dipper’s reaction when he sees you.” Mabel said teasingly.

“Come on, what is he going to do? I’m still the same old Eden. He’s not gonna drool over me or anything.” I said but added silently “Even though I want him to.”

“What was that?” Mabel asked. _Shoot, she heard that!_

“Oh um nothing.” I nervously said and laughed.

“Oh no, you’re not gonna get out of it this easily. What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me!”

“It was nothing!”

“Tell me or I’ll tell Dipper you like him!” I widened my eyes at her and said “M-Mabel! Are you crazy?! He was gonna hear you!”

She approached me and said with pleading eyes “Tell me!”

“Fine! I said that… I said that it would be kinda nice if Dipper… thought I looked pretty.” I said shyly.

Mabel squealed and said “Aw, don’t worry Eden. I’m sure he will.”

“Yeah right, as if.”

“How about we make a bet?”

“A bet?”

“Ten bucks if he stares at you for more than 5 seconds.”

“Hm, I guess I could make some cash. Deal”

“Great! Get my ten bucks ready.”

“Please! I’m pretty sure I’m gonna win this.”

“We’ll see about that.”

I laughed and said “Whatever. Come on, let’s go.”

“Ooh, you just want to go down so that Dipper can see how you look.” Mabel smugly said and I blushed a light shade of pink. I had to admit, it kinda was true.

“W-what? Psh. N-no. I’m just going so that I can win my ten bucks. No other reason.” I lied and laughed nervously.

“Riiiigt.” Mabel teasingly said.

“Sh-shut up.” I said and walked down the stairs.

Mabel soon caught up with me and said “You know, to make Dipper find you more attractive, you should flutter your eyelashes.” I blushed once again and said “I-I’m not doing that. Gross. Besides I’m not gonna let you win.”

We reached the end of the stair case and entered the living room “Well how about you…” I cut Mabel off by saying when I saw Dipper sitting on the couch, reading the journal. “Oh, look. Dipper’s here!” 

“You girls took a really long time up there.” Dipper said not looking up from the journal.

“Blame Mabel. She’s the one who was wasting time.” I said as I pointed my thumb at her.

“It wasn’t all my fault.” She defended.

“Well, who’s fault was that?” I asked as I turned to her.

“Well, I guess it was mostly me. But it was worth it.” Mabel said.

“Yeah, but Dipper has a point. You did take a lot of time, and now we have to decorate while the guests are coming.” I said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help. Oh and I’ll take my ten bucks now.” Mabel said.

“Huh? Why would you…” She pointed her finger at Dipper, and when I turned to him, I saw him staring at me.

“Oh no you don’t” I said as I was about to step forward, but Mabel put her hand out to stop me and started counting on her finger. But before she could reach number 5, I yelled “Dipper!” He seemed to snap out of it, because he quickly looked back and forth between me and Mabel while saying “Huh? What? What’s wrong?”

“Yes! I won!” I exclaimed as I lifted my fist in victory.

“I’ll take those ten buck now.” I said to Mabel as I held out my hand.

“No fair, you cheated!” She whined.

“Did not! I won fair and square. So ha!” I replied.

“What are you talking about?” Dipper asked. _Oh, right. I forgot he was here._

“Um nothing.” I answered.

“Eden and I did a bet that if you…” Mabel started saying but I cover her mouth with my hand making her shut up and

“What? I what?” Dipper asked.

“Nothing, she’s just messing around.” I said and laughed nervously.

“No tell me, I want to know.” Dipper said.

“Um, haha. We bet that I would win 10 bucks if… um… we found you reading the journal, and if you weren’t, she would get the 10 bucks.” I lied. _Wow, I’m a pretty good liar._

“Oh, that’s it?” He asked.

“Yep, that’s it. That’s exactly what the bet was. Nothing more, nothing less. Right, Mabel?” I asked her. She let out a muffled reply, and I realized that I still had my hand over her mouth. I quickly removed it and said “Oops, sorry.”

“Sure, that was the bet. Whatever Eden said.” Mabel answered.

“Oh okay.” Dipper said.

We heard Stan shout from outside the Shack “Kids! I need you to came and decorate this place!”

“I guess we should go.” Dipper said as he started to leave.

“Sure thing. You go, we’ll catch up with you later.” I said and Dipper shrugged and walked away.

Once I was sure Dipper was out of ear shot, I turned to Mabel and said “What’s wrong with you?! You almost told him everything!”

“Come on, Eden. Don’t tell me you don’t want him to know that you like him.” Mabel said.

“Of course I do! But I can’t let him know no matter how much I want to, okay? So just forget about it.” I said and walked outside.

I saw the whole place outside was starting to become more and more decorated, but we still had a lot more work to do. I took some streamers and started hanging them on the walls, but then Dipper came and said. “Hey, Eden. Want some help with those?”

“Yeah, that would be great. If you could get the...” I was cut off by Wendy calling out to Dipper and saying “Want to help me out with the posters?”

He looked at me and the back at her and said “Um I c…” I cut him off by saying “Hey, dude. You should go.”

“What? But what about you?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a couple of streamers. How hard can it be? Besides, you’ll be spending time with Wendy, so… yeah.” I said even though I have no idea why I said that. I was literally sending my crush into someone else’s arms. Nice work, Eden.

“I don’t know…” I cut him off once again by saying. “If you don’t go, I wont talk to you.” I crossed my arms and pouted. _Eden! What the heck are you doing?!_

He sighed and said “Fine, thanks. I guess.” And he walked away.

“Of course, that’s what friends do and we’re friends! Great friends!” I yelled for him to hear me. “I guess that’s all we’ll ever be.” I muttered the last part. I sighed and went back to decorating.

**After decorating**

Wow, I had to say, my work really did pay off. The streamers looked perfect. But what bothered me was the fact that Dipper and Wendy were hanging out, alone. And the worst of all, it was all my fault. I looked back at Dipper and Wendy who were talking and I sighed.

_Stupid, stupid Eden. You were supposed to keep them away from each other, not the opposite! Ugh, what am I saying? I can’t do that. He loves her. And I love him. He being happy makes me happy, and that’s what matters._

I sighed and sat at a nearby table. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and stared at the ground.

_Why do I feel so sad? He is still my friend, best friend even. It’s not like he hates me. I’m still important in his life, I guess. I should be grateful for that. But of course, it’s not as special as being his girlfriend, but what can I do? He doesn’t see me like that._

Mabel then came but I didn’t acknowledge her that much.

“Hey Eden, how do I look.” She asked.

“You like nice.” I said without looking up at her.

“Eden what’s wrong?” She asked as she sat next to me.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” I said as I adjusted my posture.

“Are you sure?” Mabel said.

“Yeah I’m okay.” I answered.

She stood up and said pointing to somewhere “Oh look, Grenda and Candy are here! Let’s go!”

“You go, I’m not in the mood.” I said. 

“Come on, Eden. It’s a party!” Mabel said.

“Actually the party hasn’t started yet.” I pointed out.

“Don’t be a party pooper, Eden!” She whined tugging on my arm. I wanted to object once again, but before I could, Dipper came running to me and said “Eden, I need your help…”

Before he could continue, I said to Mabel “Look at that, Dipper needs my help. Guess I can’t party with you after all.”

Mabel pouted and said “You’re going to party, Eden. One way or another.” She then left walking backwards with her eyes narrowed at me.

“Great, wonder what she’ll do now.” I said. “Don’t worry, she wont do anything. Besides, I have a way to get the card back.” I widened my eyes and a smile appeared on my face.


	33. Chapter 33

Dipper, Wendy and I were standing in front of Stan’s bedroom door which has a piece of wood nailed to the door that says "STAN'S ROOM", and another sign hanging on a nail below it said "NO MINORS ALLOWED." A picture of Dipper and me with a cross through it and "THAT MEANS YOU!" written on it was pinned to the door, and a "Do not disturb" sign was on the doorknob.

“Yeesh, what did we ever do to him?” I muttered.

“No idea, he’s been acting strange for a while.” Dipper said.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” I asked.

“I'll keep an eye out for Stan. You go rustle through his weird old man biz.” Wendy said.

“Ugh, I regret this already.” I said and Wendy laughed.

Dipper slowly opened the door and peeked inside, then went in.

“I don’t wanna go in there.” I whined.

“Come on, Eden. What’s the worse that you could find?” Wendy asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” I asked.

“Nope.” She answered and pushed me inside.

I bumped into Dipper and we both fell on the ground. I fell right on top of him, so when I quickly realized that, I scrambled of him and said “Oops, sorry.”

Dipper looked kinda flustered, so I offered him my hand that he took, and I pulled him up.

“Alright, Grunkle Stan. Where did you hide that card?” Dipper asked.

We started searching through the whole room and luckily, didn’t stumble on anything disturbing. Well, at least I didn’t, I heard Dipper say while closing a chest “Ew! Pretending I never saw that.” We kept on searching, until I laid eyes on a portrait of Stan that looked kind of peculiar.

“Hey Dipper, you might want to check this out.” I called out for him. He came up next to me and inspected it.

“Wait a minute” Dipper said as he moved the portrait to reveal a secret compartment with the box of ‘Contraband’ in it.

“Haha, yes!”

“Yeah!” Dipper and I said simultaneously as we high fived.

I took out the box and Dipper pulled out the agent’s card. We picked up the phone that was on the table and dialed their number. After a few rings they finally picked up. “Agent Powers.” I heard the man say from the other line.

“Hi, this is Dipper and Eden. Th-the kids from the Mystery Shack. The ones with the, um, sweating problem.”

_Dude, seriously?!_

I took the phone from him and said “We have that journal we wanted to show you!”

“Hey!” Dipper whisper shouted as I stuck out my tongue.

“And you're certain this journal will help our case?” Agent Powers asked.

“We’re a hundred percent positive.” I answered.

“Very well. We're on our way.” He said but then the line was cut off and I heard Dipper gasp. I looked back and saw Stan who was the one who pressed the button to end the phone call.

“Sorry, guys. I got distracted.” Wendy said as she showed us her phone with the picture of shirtless Thompson on it.

“Kids, why did you call those agents? I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! There's nothing "supernatural" going on in Gravity Falls.” Stan said as he took the phone from me and hung it up.

“Yes, there is!” I exclaimed.

“After everything that's happened you have to know that by now.” Dipper added.

“All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over, you're grounded!” He said as he pushed us outside.

While walking away, I noticed Dipper glancing back at Stan angrily before grabbing my wrist and rushing outside.

“Ugh, what do we do now?” I asked.

“I guess it’s over.” Dipper answered sadly.

“Hey, cheer up. Maybe we’ll have other chances. You never know.” I said as I held Dipper by the shoulder. Dipper smiled a weak smile and said “I hope so.” I smiled as well, but then heard something that wiped the smile of my face and replaced it with a scared expression.

“Eden! Where are you?!” Mabel yelled.

“Oh no.” I said and hid under the nearest table.

“Eden what are you…” Dipper started saying by I cut him off by shushing him and whispering. “Be quiet! Mabel shouldn’t know I’m here.”

“Why?” Dipper whispered back but I wasn’t able to answer him since Mabel came towards Dipper.

“Hey Dipper, have you seen Eden?” Mabel asked her brother.

“Um, no. didn’t see Eden.” He answered back.

_Thanks Dipper._

“Oh okay, if you see her tell me. I’ve got a ‘surprise’ for her.” Mabel said teasingly at the word surprise.

_What does she mean by that?! Guess I’ll just hide here till the party’s over._

Unfortunately, my nose started to feel tingly. _Oh no, don’t sneeze , don’t sneeze, don’t…_ I sneezed.

“Eden?” Mabel asked.

I sighed, stood up and said “Hey Mabel! I was just… chilling under the table.”

“We’re you hiding?” She asked.

“What? Psh, no… yes.” I admitted.

She grabbed my hand and said “You can’t hide from me, Eden. Besides, you have something to do.”

“And what is that something?” I asked as she was leading me to the stage.

“You, my friend, are going to sing!” She exclaimed.

“Oh no, no, no,no ,no, no, no! I am not singing!” I objected.

“Too late, you are already on stage.” Mabel said.

“What no I’m…” I started saying but I was cut off by Grenda, Candy and Mabel carrying me all the way up stage. Mabel then climbed up as well, took the microphone and said. “Hello, people of Gravity Falls. My friend Eden here is going to sing a song that I chose and I hope you like it!”

“Mabel! Mabel, I am not going to…” I said but stopped when Mabel place the microphone in front of my face. I took it and said. “Um… hi. Uh… I’m…”

Gosh, everyone was staring it was so embarrassing!

“I’m doing this against my will, so yeah.” The song then started playing and I directly knew which song it was. I looked around the place and saw Dipper smiling and giving me thumbs up. I smiled, closed my eyes, sighed and started singing.

I could feel the audience silently judging my poor performance, considering I was just standing there, motionless.

I was super tense while singing since I have stage fright. But then started hearing the cheering of people which boosted my confidence. And the good part is, no one was staring at me. Well except Dipper. Gosh Dipper stop staring at me! But what I didn’t know is that someone else in the crowd was staring at me.

As I sang the last verse, everyone started clapping like crazy as I thanked them.

“Thank you!” I gushed and then my eyes landed on none other than teenage mutant goth monster also known as Robbie, who was staring at me and gave me a smile when he saw me look at him, one that I returned with a confused look.

I got off stage and everyone started complementing me and stuff. Man I was super flattered. I think I was blushing a bit because of all the attention. Then that teenage mutant goth monster approached me, but before he could say anything, I said “What do you want Robbie?”

He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it “Let me guess, you want to ask me where Wendy is? Or make fun of me for how lousy I was? Well I don’t care.”

“Um no, I was just going to say that you were pretty good.” He answered.

I looked at him shocked and confused and asked “Really?”

“Yeah you’re a really good singer.”

“Wow, that’s surprising. Thanks, I guess.”

“You know, I’m in a band myself.”

“And you ruined it.” We both laughed.

“I guess it’s kind of weird for me because I’m more into rock music and stuff.” I said.

“Oh yeah? Me too.” He answered.

“Rock music pretty much symbolizes how messy my life is.” I joked, causing him to laugh.

“That’s so true.” He agreed.

“Wow, I didn’t think we had the same taste of music.”

“Yeah, yeah pretty freaky.” Then his cell phone started ringing and he said “I have to go, but it was cool talking to you.”

“Thanks, it was cool talking to you too, teenage mut… I mean Robbie.” I said and luckily he didn’t hear that part since he already left answering his phone and waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye myself and said “Call me crazy, but he might not be as bad as he seems.”

Then Mabel, Grenda, and Candy came running towards me as they all exclaimed “That was awesome!”

I laughed and said “Thanks guys, but I’m still mad at you for forcing me to sing.” I fake pouted.

“We’re sorry.” Candy apologized.

“Yeah, but you were amazing! It was worth it.” Grenda said.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” I said.

Dipper then came running out of nowhere and said “Eden, the agents are coming!”

He grabbed my wrist and started running dragging me with him.

“Dipper, where are we going? It’s over.” I said while we were running in the woods.

“The agents said they were on their way, right? We can meet them here without Stan knowing.” Dipper explained.

“Oh, right!” I exclaimed. “But what makes you so sure that they’re coming? We didn’t respond when they said they’re on their way.”

“I’m not sure, but we have nothing to lose.” He answered as we made our way to the clearing.

We saw a government car driving towards us and at the sight of us, it stopped and the two agents got out. Dipper and I looked at each other happily and ran towards them.

“Guys, we’re so glad to see you.” Dipper said.

“Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls!” I exclaimed.

The agents looked at each other as if doubting anything we’re saying is true.

“Trust us, this book is the lead you've been looking for.” Dipper said as he gave them the journal.

“We’re thinking full scale investigation.” Dipper said with a smile on his face.

“Forensics, researchers.” I added happily as well.

“Do you guys have a helicopter?” Dipper asked. I chuckled.

“Dipper, come on. They have helicopters.” I corrected him emphasizing on the s in the end of helicopters and we both laughed.

“Kids, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop. I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny.” Agent Powers said pointing that the page about Leprecrons in the journal.

“No, no, no! It's real, I swear!” I exclaimed.

“You should ‘send it to the lab.’ Am I saying that right?” Dipper asked as he looked at me and I shrugged.

The agent handed Dipper back the journal and said “Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of you both. We've got paperwork to” do, kids.”

“Boring. Paperwork.” The other added as they started to make their way to the car.

_No no, we almost had them!_

“Wait! This book is real.” I exclaimed.

“Yeah! Gnomes, cursed objects, spells!” Dipper said as he started flipping through pages. He stopped on a page and said “Listen! Uh, uh, Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM!”

Due to the loudness of his voice, the word ‘vicium’ echoed through the air. But then the ground starts shaking.

“Huh?” Dipper said.

“What is going on?” I asked as both agent screamed.

A huge crack formed between Dipper's feet. He didn’t seem to notice so I pulled him away and we stood near the agents. Green smoke came out of the crack as a zombie slowly climbed out and roared.

I smiled at the sight of it and said “Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie.”

“See? Spooky journal, 100% real.” Dipper said as we both turned towards the agents.

“Now can we work together?” I asked.

“Mother of all that is holy!” Agent powers said.

“What do we do?” The other asked.

“It's just one zombie” I said dumbly.

“Trust me, we see stuff like this all the time.” Dipper said as he scanned through the journal looking for a solution as I looked at it as well.

Suddenly the zombie came up in our face and roared as we both screamed. Then one of the agents quickly hit the zombie in the head with a rock, knocking the zombie out.

I sighed in relief as Dipper said “Whew. Oh, good thing it was just that one.”

The ground starts shaking again forming more cracks, more green smoke, and suddenly hundreds of zombies appeared and start going after us. I looked at Dipper annoyingly and he said “Oh my gosh! You guys can help right?!”

“Yeah, y-you’re trained for this stuff.” I added.

“Kids, we've been chasing the paranormal for years but we have never seen anything like this before!” Agent Powers said as they started backing away, but then zombies jumped at them and pulled them into the darkness of the forest, leaving Dipper and me by ourselves.

“Oh, my gosh, what have we done?!” Dipper exclaimed.

“We? I didn’t do anything. You’re the one who recited the spell.” I objected.

“Now is not the time to point fingers!” Dipper exclaimed as a zombie jumped at him, but he moved away causing the zombie to bump his head on the ground, knocking him out.

“Okay, you’re right. We need to calm down.” I said.

“Calm down?! How can we possibly clam down?!” Dipper yelled.

“Okay, okay. No need to calm down. We can panic as much as we want. But we have to warn the others.” I said as the zombies started to make their way to us.

“We have to go now!” Dipper exclaimed and we both made a run for it.


	34. Chapter 34

After running for almost 5 minutes, we finally saw the faint lights of the Mystery Shack. When we reached there, the first person we saw was Mabel, and also the only person we saw. I made my way towards her and said while catching up my breath “Where… is … everyone?”

“They all left because they started panicking! What did you do?” Mabel exclaimed.

“It… it wasn’t me. It was… Dipper.” I explained.

Dipper then ran towards us too and panted. I heard the distant groans of the zombies behind us, and it seemed like Mabel did too, because she asked “Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?”

“Raise the dead.” Dipper answered sounding ashamed.

“And what did you do?” Mabel asked again.

“Raise the dead.” He answered sounding more ashamed.

The zombies got closer, so the three of us backed up. But Soos then heroically stepped in front of us to protect us and said “Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense.”

The zombies forced us into a dead end as they surrounded us. We all screamed, but then Soos said “Sorry, one second” He took out his phone and took a picture.

“You got to admit this is pretty cool.” He said.

“You know what? He actually has a point.” I said

“Don't panic. Maybe they're just a really ugly flash mob?!” Mabel said.

A zombie swung his arm at us almost hitting our heads, but we ducked and ran behind Soos.

“Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I've seen and video games I’ve played, I literally know all there is to know about to avoid zombies.” Soos said. I was gonna agree to that too, but then a zombie bit Soos in the arm, resulting him to become a zombie.

“Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay? Seeing some Yea faces over here.” Soos said as the three of us screamed and ran around the side of the shack. I dared to look back and saw Soos and the zombies in slow pursuit. When I turned back, a zombie was about to attack me, but Dipper then sliced through it with a shovel.

“Thanks.” I said even though it wasn’t really the time.

“Quick! The golf cart!” Dipper exclaimed pointing at the golf cart. But ironically, the zombies attacked it, tripping it over and biting at it.

“Aw, come on!” Dipper whined.

“Hoo, that's a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha.” Soos said.

“Soos!” I exclaimed.

“Sorry, dude, I just really want those brains!” Soos said as they started catching up on us.

“Stay back!” Dipper instructed as he stood in front of us and hit a disco ball at the zombies. One of the zombies caught it in its mouth and swallowed it, sending rays of colorful light shining out between its ribs. They continued advancing toward us, as we had no idea what to do but be scared.

“Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!” Soos said.

“He’s right! We’re only three against all of them! What do we do?” I asked.

“Where's Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked as well.

“How's he supposed to help? He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!” Dipper exclaimed.

I then heard the oink of a certain pig. I looked at the source and saw Waddles hiding under the tabled.

“Waddles!” I exclaimed.

He ran towards us as Mabel picked him up and said “You’re okay!”

A zombie launched itself towards us, but we dodged him.

“Guys, we need to get inside, now!” I exclaimed.

Mabel put Waddles down, took the karaoke machine and we all ran away. A zombie popped up in front of us, but Mabel said “Take that, sucka!” And she swung her karaoke machine in his head, completely decapitating him.

“This things a surprisingly good weapon!” She said.

“Come on!” I yelled and we all ran.

A zombie was about to bite Dipper in the leg, so I grabbed the nearest thing next to me which was a branch and said “Not on my watch.” And I hit him hard in the head, killing him.

We ran inside the Shack screaming as Dipper said “Quick! We need to board up all the windows!”

We started piling things in front of the door, blocking it. The zombies pressed against the door and began to break it, but they weren’t able to get in.

"Okay, maybe that'll hold 'em," Dipper said as we backed up.

Suddenly, the window beside us crashed open and Soos leaned in.

"Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how

to get into the fuse box," he said, holding up a power drill. "Among these dudes, I'm like a genius, haha!"

The lights went out, red light pouring in from outside. Zombies started climbing in through the window.

Dipper ran for the door into the living room, but a zombie hand smashed through it. He gasped and backed into a corner with me and Mabel.

"Dipper, Eden, isn't there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!" Mabel asked us. I took out the journal from Dipper’s vest before he could reach for it and frantically flipped through it in vain

“No! There's nothing in here about weaknesses!” I exclaimed.

Dipper sighed and said “This can't be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!”

A zombie grabbed Dipper's arm and lifted him up as I tried to grab him and pull him down but I was too late.

“Dipper! NO!” I exclaimed as Mabel screamed.

“Ah, no! Mabel, Eden, I’m sorry!” He yelled.

“Dipper!” Mabel and I exclaimed.

Dipper screamed as the zombie opened its mouth about to eat Dipper when suddenly it was hit with a baseball bat causing it to drop Dipper as we quickly held him. Its head was then crushed by the foot of…

“Stan?” I asked.

Stan was standing in front of the zombies, panting, his clothes torn and hat gone with a baseball bat in hand.

“You three! Attic! Now!” He ordered.

“Grunkle... Grunkle Stan?!” Dipper asked.

“I said NOW!” Stan repeated.

The four of us, the forth being Waddles fled up to the attic as I heard Stan saying “All right, you undead jerks, you ready to die twice?!”

We finally made our way to the room and we slammed the door. We backed away from it as something started breaking in. The door opened to reveal Stan, who coughed and clutched his side while saying “Oh! Ow. Everything hurts.”

He turned around, closed the door and barricaded it with a chair.

“Stan, that was amazing! Are you alright?” I asked.

“I’m not dead, so that’s something.” He replied.

“Heh heh, well, at least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?” Dipper said.

There was a small pause, until Stan said “Kid, I've always known.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Dipper said shocked just like me.

“I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!” Stan explained.

A zombie's hand broke through the door resulting us to back into the center of the room.

“I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!” Stan continued.

A zombie broke through the window that was behind us. Stan punched it and looked outside watching it fall.

“It looks like I didn't lie well enough.” Stan said.

“Ugh now what? Everyone knows we should aim for the heads, but there’s too many of them!” I said.

“What do we do, what do we do?” Mabel started panicking.

Dipper paced around the room while saying “Well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies!” He paused as he showed us the page of the zombies, but something was different, there was a glowing text! I looked at where Dipper was standing and saw a back light shining on the page.

“It's hopeless!” Dipper said.

“D-Dipper, the text! I-it’s glowing in the black light!” I said shocked.

“What?” Dipper asked as he set the journal on the floor and flipped through it.

Mabel, Stan and I approached him observing the journal as well. The pages we all covered with previously hidden notes.

“All this time I thought we knew all the journal's secrets, but…” Dipper said as I finished for him “But there are more secrets, written in some kind of invisible ink!”

“Invisible ink?” Stan repeated shocked.

“This is it!” Dipper exclaimed as he read from the journal "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect four part harmony."

“Four part harmony, how can we create that?” I asked and started thinking.

“I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?” Dipper suggested.

“I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally.” Stan stated like it was a normal thing.

“Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution.” Mabel said as I looked at her and knew exactly what she was taking about.

“Love Patrol Alpha!” Mabel and I yelled grinning.

“Oh no.” Dipper and Stan said. We climbed on the roof where I usually like to sit, Mabel bringing her karaoke machine with her. Mabel and I took out microphones and handed Stan and Dipper theirs. I clicked my microphone on and feedback came out from it getting the zombies’ attention.

“Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?” I said through the mic testing it out.

The zombies gathered outside as Mabel said through the mic “Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper, Eden and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!”

“I never agreed to that name.” Dipper objected.

“Hit it!” I exclaimed. The music of the song ‘Taking Over Midnight’ started playing. Mabel and I were both grinning at the choice of the song whereas Stan who looked at the lyrics said “Uh, girls, our lives may not be worth this.”

Dipper was the first on who started singing "Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn. Don't worry, Daddy, I've got my favorite dress on?!" He covered the mic and said “Guys, this is stupid!”

Mabel was now singing "Roll in to the party, the boys are lookin' our way”

Then I continued “We just keep dancing. We don't care what they say!"

"And all the boys are gettin' up in my face” Mabel sang but then screamed when I zombie got up in her face. How ironic.

“Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!” Mabel said to the boys.

“Yeah, and they’re a bunch of zombies! Not a real crowd!” I added.

That seemed to convince them because Stan started singing too “Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door.”

Dipper, Mabel and I Looked at each other smiling and sang “We're takin' over the dance floor!”

We continued singing as the zombies head continued exploding "Takin' over tooniiiiight!" Dipper sang.

 _Wow, he has an awesome voice!_ I looked at him smiling and he smiled as well and we both blushed.

A zombie popped up behind Dipper, but since he was staring at me he didn’t notice it.

“Dipper!” I yelled pointing behind him. He turned around and screamed as the zombie approached him.

“Duck!” Mabel ordered and we did as she told. She shot the zombie with her confetti cannon in its head which landed in the punch bowl. The sun started rising by the horizon illuminating the corpses of all the zombies.

“Thank you! We'll be here all night!” Mabel said.

“Deal with it, zombie idiots!” Stan said and started laughing maniacally.

“PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!” We all started chanting.

But then I realized something “Oh wait, I’m not a Pines” I said sadly and looked at the floor.

“Don’t worry, Eden. You’ll soon be one. Right, bro bro?” Mabel said as she nudged Dipper who blushed madly just like me.

“Mabel!” He exclaimed.

“W-we’re not getting married!” I said.

“Not yet.” Mabel said teasingly and both she and Stan started laughing as Dipper and I were blushing and avoiding each other’s stare.

But then Stan knelt down next to me and said “Hey, Kiddo. When you’re here, you’re one of us.”

I smiled at him and said “Thanks Stan.”

He got up and said “You know, you should start calling me Gruncle, like the rest of them.”

“Okay, _Gruncle_ Stan.” I said emphasizing on the word Gruncle. He ruffled my hair as the both of us started laughing.

We made our way back to the living room which was honestly one of the messiest places I’ve ever visited. I found Stan’s fez on the floor, so I picked it up and gave it to him. He thanked me as he put it back on his head.

“And I thought the zombie apocalypse was going to be cool.” I commented.

“I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything.” Dipper said.

“Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with my three favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that.” Mabel said.

“She does have a point. That was one heck of an experience, but at least I got to share it with you guys.” I agreed to her smiling.

“Ah! Stop being so cute!” Mabel yelled as she side hugged me and we both laughed.

Dipper coughed getting our attention and Mabel said teasingly “Aw, Dippy is jelly because he isn’t hugging Eden.”

“What? No I was just coughing!” He objected.

“Suuuure.” Mabel said smugly and started laughing. I eventually joined in the laughter and so did Dipper.

“Kids, listen.” Stan said getting our attention.

“This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble.” He said.

“Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town.” Dipper said.

“Promise.” Stan promised.

“Promise.” Dipper said as well, but since I was standing next to him, I could see him crossing his fingers behind his back, which I totally understand. Like what kind of an idiot would sit still if they had a book that could lead them to many paranormal adventures.

“Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up. Where's my handyman anyway?” Stan asked.

Just then, Soos came in the living room moaning “Brains! Braaains!”

“Holy Moses!” Stan exclaimed as he grabbed a chair ready to hit Soos until Dipper stopped him by saying “Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification.”

I looked at the page he had opened and read the instructions “Wow. It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde.” I said.

Mabel came from behind me and said “Ooh, and cinnamon!”

“Come on Soos, let's fix you up.” Dipper said as we started pushing Soos towards the kitchen using a chair.

“Brains! Braaains!” Soos groaned.

“Soos, cut it out!” Mabel said.

“Heheh, sorry dude!” Soos said.

Dipper was walking behind me reading in the journal, so I slowed my pace to reach him and asked “Excited?”

He looked at me with a grin and said “Excited?! I’m bouncing off the walls!”

I laughed and said “Calm down, dipstick.”

He looked back at the journal and said “I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight!”

He pulled out a portable black light and shone it on the journal resulting into secret messages appearing.

I smiled as well and said “Yep, a whole new chapter of mysteries to explore...”


	35. Chapter 35

“Wake up!” Someone shouted making me fall of my bed screaming. I looked at the person who was now laughing and turns out that it was Mabel.

“Why did you do that?!” I asked as I got up.

“Besides the fact that it’s super hilarious to scare you, its noon and you were still sleeping.” Mabel explained.

“Wow, really?” I asked. Now that to think of it, because of last night’s events and us not sleeping through the night, I had to get a shut eye and I guess I fell asleep for 6 hours. I looked around the room and noticed Dipper wasn’t there.

“Hey, um, where’s Dipper?” I asked.

Mabel started laughing and before she could say anything I said “And before you start teasing me, I just want to take a look at the journal. It has nothing to do with Dipper. Well maybe it does because he has it, but that’s it, okay?”

She continued laughing and said “Excuses, excuses. You’re IN LOVE with Dipper!”

“Gosh Mabel, don’t yell!”

“Don’t worry. He’s not even here.”

“Really? Where is he?”

She started avoiding my gaze and awkwardly started looking around.

“Mabel? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna like this.” She answered.

“What? Why? Where is he?” I asked starting to panic.

“He’s at Wendy’s.”

I could literally feel my heart ache when she said that, but I made sure to not show it.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that.” Mabel said sadly.

I smiled at her and said “Don’t be. As a best friend you shouldn’t hide something from me, okay? Even if it would hurt me.”

She returned the smile and said “Of course I would never hide something from you!” She exclaimed as I laughed a bit. “Plus, it doesn’t bother me anymore.” I lied

“It doesn’t?” Mabel asked confused. Who would blame her? How could you not get hurt after learning that the guy you have a crush on is hanging out with the girl he’s totally in love with? I guess hiding the fact that I still like Dipper won’t hurt Mabel. It would be better for both of us. And she wouldn’t be able to embarrass me in front of him anymore.

“No, no it doesn’t. See, I figured, why should I have a crush on a guy who sees me only as a friend?” I explained.

“But, Eden…” Mabel started but I cut her off “Besides, it’s not like me and Dipper hate each other. We’re still in each other’s lives, right?”

“I guess you’re right.” She said and thought for a while. But then smiled smugly and said “Oh I know what you’re doing.”

“W-what am I doing?” I asked.

“You’re trying to convince me that you’re not in love with Dipper… WHEN YOU STILL ARE!” she exclaimed. _Shoot, how did she know? Well, I guess Mabel is an expert in love after all._

“No Mabel, I’m not lying.” I lied… again. _Is it bad that I’m kind of lying to my best friend?_

“You can’t fool me, Eden. I’m the expert.” Mabel said.

“So I thought.” I mumbled.

“Look, Eden. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay if you’re in love with Dipper. He’ll come around eventually.” Mabel said trying to convince me to tell her the truth, but I won’t.

“Okay first of all, I’m was never ‘in love’ with Dipper. And second of all, I don’t like him like that anymore. I’ve moved on, Mabel.” I pointed out.

“You know what you can do?” Mabel asked.

“End this conversation and move on with my live?” I suggested.

“Nope. I know you’re jealous that Dipper is hanging out with Wendy, so I guess to let your steam out, you can write a letter addressed to him and then throw it out. It really helps, you know?” Mabel explained.

“Mabel, I’m not jealous, okay? I… I have to go.” I said as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I did my morning routine as usual even though I wanted to spend the whole day in my bed. When I finished I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

 _Why does the universe hate me? I finally meet a guy who I like and he doesn’t like me. I wish I could just turn off my feelings. Why is love so frustrating! Wait, is it even love? Maybe it’s just a small crush that I’m gonna get over at some point._ I looked at myself in the mirror again and laughed. _Yeah right, I don’t think I’ll ever get over him. But maybe the first step of doing so is convincing the people around me that I don’t like him, and maybe eventually, I’ll stop liking him. What if I did what Mabel told me to do? Why don’t I write him a letter and express everything I’ve wanted to tell him? I guess it could help._

I went to the attic and Mabel wasn’t there. Perfect. I took out a paper and started writing. At first, I had no idea what to write, but as soon as I started, the words and expressions just started flowing out of me like a river.

Once I was done, I sighed and read what I wrote. Of course I didn’t read it out loud.

“Dear Dipper,

I just wanted to say that, I really like you. A lot. Ever since I met you, I felt that spark inside me and I couldn’t explain it at first. But as time went by, I realized what this spark meant that I was slowly starting to have a crush on you. And now look at me. I’m totally crushing for you. You’re literally the first ever boy I met who, in my eyes, is perfect. I know it’s cheesy, but that’s just how I feel. Getting to know you was one of the coolest things I’ve ever experienced. Both you and your sister have changed my life. I’m so glad that you guys are my best friends. But that’s the thing. In your eyes, I’m just a friend. Nothing more. I can’t blame you though. Like, why would a guy like you have a crush on me? Crazy, right? Plus, you’re like totally in love with Wendy. So I have no chance there right? It just hurts me, you know? The way you talk about her, look at her, laugh with her, hang out with her. Everything. It hurts me. A lot. And I can’t do anything about it. I can’t and I won’t. Your happiness means a lot to me. And if you being with Wendy is what makes you happy, then I’m okay with it. Sure it’s gonna hurt at first. But I’ll adjust eventually. The point of this letter is to say the thing that I’ve been dying to tell you. I like you, Dipper. And that’s that.

~E.D. 09\07.”

I sighed after reading the letter and ran my hand through my brown hair. _I wonder what would happen if I actually gave him the letter. Yeesh, I don’t even want to think about it. I should get rid of it ASAP._

I stared at the letter for a while, until Mabel sneaked up from behind me and yelled “What you got there?!”

“Uh- uh it’s nothing.” I said nervously as I shoved the letter in my pocket.

She gasped and said “You’re doing the Write Your Feelings in a Letter!” I widened my eyes for a while before laughing nervously and saying “What? Psh. No. I told you, I’m not writing a letter to Dipper because I’m over him.”

“Oh yeah? Then what were you writing?” She asked smugly.

“Um… I was… writing a new song. Yeah that’s what I was doing.” I mumbled the last part.

“You write songs? That’s so awesome!” Mabel said getting off topic and I thank her for that.

“Yeah, I’ll show it to you sometimes.” I replied.

“Great! You can show it to me now!”

“Um now? I don’t feel like it. I’m gonna go. So if there’s anything, text me, okay?”

“Okay.” She answered as I left the attic and headed to the gift shop, but no one was there. _Oh right, the shack’s closed for repair. I wonder how long it will take. Well, might as well walk around town. Some exercise wouldn’t hurt, I’ve been getting a lot of weight from eating too much junk food these days._ I exited the shack and started walking through the woods to get to town. I took out my phone, plugged in my earphones and listened to my songs as I walked around town, smiling here and there as people walked by me.

It was maybe like one hour before I was tired of walking around and decided to head home. But then I walked past the cemetery and I heard the sound of guitar playing.

“Wha… who would be playing the guitar at the cemetery?” I mumbled.

The song seemed like one of those sad songs in movies or video games. But it was such a soft sound that it could have hypnotized me or something. As I followed the sound of the guitar, I started regretting doing so. What if it was a ghost or a zombie or, I don’t know! Something horrible! As I finally found the mysterious person, I was surprised to see who it was. It was the teenage mutant goth monster.


	36. Chapter 36

“Robbie?” I asked out loud. He alertly looked at me and said “Eden? What are you doing here?” I scoffed playfully and said “I could ask you the same question.”

“Well, I usually like to play the guitar, is that so bad?”

“In the cemetery?”

“Yeah, I don’t like playing soft music in front of people.”

“Well, you should. You’re pretty good.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Well, not as good as me.” I said cockily as I sat down next to him. “Why the sad song?” I asked. “You wouldn’t understand.” He replied. “Try me.”

“Well, it’s the whole Wendy situation.”

“Oh. The whole she broke up with you because you tried to hypnotize her with a song situation. I get it.”

“No you don’t. You don’t know what it feels like when you can’t be with the one you like.” I scoffed and said “Please, that’s exactly the same problem I’m going through.”

“And now that I think of it, I was such a jerk.”

“I guess it was kinds jerky for playing with her head like that.”

“And the worst part is, she won’t accept my apologies. No matter what I send her.” he then showed me his phone and I saw that he had sent Wendy a winking frown, not sure what that means though. All I did was say “Sorry.” “I know it’s weird for me to ask you this, but what do you think I should do?” He asked. _Wow, teenage mutant goth monster wants my advice? That’s new._ “Um, I don’t know, man. I guess the first thing you should do is give her some space for a while. Girls don’t like it when the guy is pushy.”

“I think I can do that. What else?”

“Honestly, man, I think you should move on. Your case is pretty… desperate.”

“I know that. But I just can’t.”

“You can. Look, there’re plenty of fish in the see, right? You’ll eventually find your perfect girl. Trust me.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. And to move on, you should stop obsessing over Wendy. Let’s change the subject.” There was a small silence, until he asked “So you sing and you play the guitar?”

I laughed a bit at his choice subject. “Yep. I’m pretty talented you know?” I said sassily and we both laughed.

“I know you’re talented at singing. No, you’re pretty awesome at singing.” He said which made me blush a little. _Wait wait wait. Back up the truck. Blush? What does that mean?!_

“Thanks." I answered with a smile, "I don’t like singing in front of crowds. So it was pretty weird that I didn’t sound terrible.”

He laughed and said “Can you show us your talent at playing the guitar?”

“Um… sure.” I replied as I took the guitar from him. I placed the guitar in the position to start playing, but before I did, I said “Just before I start. I may sound kinda horrible at first. So don’t judge me.”

“Just do it.” He answered, a playful smile on his face

“Okay um…” I said as I thought of a song to play. And that’s when I found the perfect song to play… and sing. I started playing Demons by Imagine Dragons. As I played, I started singing along, and halfway through the song, Robbie started singing with me. I had to admit he was pretty good. I mean not Justin Bieber good, but good. “It’s where my demons hide.” We sang the last verse.

“Wow, that was pretty cool.” I said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you actually may be a little better than I am.” He said.

I laughed and said “A little?”

He laughed as well and said “Well maybe more.”

We laughed again and I said “You know, it’s weird that I’m good at the guitar. I never took lessons.”

“You didn’t? Then how come you’re so good?”

“Well, my best friend used to play some. And since I was fascinated by it, she taught me the basics, and I kinda learned the songs by myself.”

“That’s pretty awesome.”

“I guess it is. I don’t know. I just… I don’t feel like I’m good enough.”

“You are. Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know. I feel like everyone is better.”

“Trust me, they’re not. I should know, I’m one of them.”

We laughed and continued our chat, until it was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

I took it out and it turned out it was a 6 texts from Mabel:

**Heyyyy Edennnn**

**Dipper’s back and were going on a mystery hunt!!**

**Come quickkk**

**Dipper wants 2 see u, and I’m pretty sure u want to see him 2. Right?**

**Wink wink**

I laughed a bit and mumbled “Oh, Mabel. What would I do without you?”

I then laughed again and got up while saying “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll… see you later?” he said, well, more like asked. He seemed kinda nervous... strange.

“Sure. Here, I’ll give you my number.” I said as I held out my hand to get his phone, but he didn’t move. He seemed kinda shocked by what I said.

“Um, are you okay?” I asked. He quickly snapped out of it and said “Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Here” he took out his phone and gave it to me while I gave him his. I added my number in his contacts and so did he. And with that, you gave each other out phones back and I left as I waved goodbye and he did as well.


	37. Chapter 37

I went back to the mystery shack, and I saw Dipper, Mabel and Soos waiting for me on the porch. As soon as Dipper saw me, his face lit up and he quickly ran over to me. When he finally reached me, he said panting “Eden… I found out… that the author… has a secret hiding place.”

I barely understood what he said but at least I was able to make out the important stuff.

“Wait, seriously? I asked.

“Yeah. And we’re gonna go check it out!” Dipper said once he finally caught his breath.

“Wait, now?”

“Yeah, come on.” He grabbed my wrist and ran with me deeper into the forest while Soos and Mabel were trailing behind.

We ran for about 2 minutes, until we got tired and continued walking. I didn’t realize it at first, but then I saw that Dipper was still holding my hand. He didn’t seem to notice though, because he was reading in the journal which he held in one hand. I blushed a little because of the contact but decided to put an end to it. I should start moving on, and having him holding my hand is not the way to do that. Well, he’s not really holding my hand, more like grabbing my wrist.

I cleared my throat and said “Um… Dipper? You can let go of my arm now.” He looked at me confused, but then widened his eyes when he realized what I meant and quickly let go of me while apologizing and blushing, probably from embarrassment.

When we finally made it to the tree Dipper was leading us too, I was already out of breath, so I sat down on a nearby log to rest. Dipper started tapping on his lantern with a pen getting our attention.

“Thank you all for coming.” He said.

I laughed a bit and replied “Dude, you literally dragged me here. Not that I didn’t want to. A good friend would listen about your adventure, but a best friend makes them with you no matter what ventures.”

He smiled at me for the quote I said and I smiled back at him, but then Mabel said “I want to try it too. When there's a mystery, you can count on your sister...-Ey.”

Soos and I both laughed and I said “Impressive, Mabel.”

“That's an amazing rhyme. When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know.” Soos said and both Mabel and I laughed.

“We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?!” Dipper said as he showed us the journal.

“Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue, we may have found his secret hiding place.” He continued as he turned on his black light and shone it on the journal.

“We find that author, we learn the answers to everything.” I said.

“Exactly. We just need to figure out a way to get down there.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me his sweet smile that made my heart melt.

“Chop it down, dudes!” someone said from behind. We all looked to the source of the sound and saw that it was Wendy who was riding on her bike. She rang her bell as she arrived and parked in front of us.

“Wendy!” “Hey Wendy” Mabel and I said in simultaneously.

“Oh, hey! You came.” Dipper said.

“Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home.” Wendy said.

“Great. The more the better.” I commented

“Thanks for the invite, man!” Wendy said as she ran way towards the tree.

“Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we're always... Us.” Dipper said flustered.

“Invite? Wait, you asked her to come?” I asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of my tone.

Dipper started blushing a bit and Mabel who noticed what was going on, like me, said as she poked Dipper “Uh oh! Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance afoot!” Mabel exclaimed. I hated to admit it, but she has a point.

“No, look I've thought this through and I'm over Wendy. I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. I know what matters to me now, and it's finding the author of this journal.” Dipper went on and on.

“Yeah, right.” I muttered, luckily no one heard me.

“Hah! YOU'RE over Wendy?! Allow me to put on my skepticals." Mabel said as she made circles around her eyes with her fingers.

“Come on, Mabel. I’m serious.” Dipper went on, “Eden, you believe me, don’t you?”

“Well… yeah, if you say so.” I lied with a fake grin.

“See?” Dipper said to Mabel.

“Skepticals…” Mabel muttered instead.

“I've moved on, Mabel. You should too.” Dipper said as he walked away. I kept on staring at the spot where he was trying to process what happened.

“You don’t actually believe him, right?” Mabel asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

I hesitated for a second before saying, “No, not really.” I let out a sad sigh, one that Mabel must have noticed that, because she said “Hey Ed-Ed, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I replied, earning a stern look from Mabel. “Really! Look, I think Dipper is right. I shouldn’t get tangled with useless romance stuff.” I insisted, “Discovering who the author is should be our top priority here. Besides, I already told you, I don’t like Dipper like that anymore.”

She looked at me through her ‘skepticales’ and said “Skepticals...”

I laughed a bit and walked away, leaving Mabel and her skepticales alone. I joined Dipper and Wendy who were looking at the tree, trying to figure out a way to get to the bunker.

“Did you find anything?” I asked.

“No, I’m starting to think that there’s something missing in the…” Dipper said but was cut off by Wendy saying “Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?”

I looked at where she was indicating and said “It actually does. Maybe it would open up the author’s hiding place.” Dipper turned his back on the tree and started thinking out loud of ways we could get up there, but what he didn’t know is that Wendy already was up the tree thanks to her lumberjack skills. When Wendy reached the lever branch, she pulled out her ax and hit the lever as she said “Boosh!”

We all gasped as Wendy said “Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it.”

I wanted to comment on that, saying that I used to watch my cousins do it, but the tree began shaking and Wendy fell down screaming and landed on a pile of leaves. The ground and tree started sinking down, taking Wendy with it, but the four of us pulled her out before she could fall in. We stood around the gap, watching it sink deeper and deeper, until it stopped and a staircase appeared and then a door.

Dipper and I high fived as we exclaimed in joy.

“Alright guys, this is it.” I said grinning.

“Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one.” Dipper added. Mabel gave thumbs up, Soos turned his hat backwards, Wendy zipped her lips and threw the key away, and I crossed my heart.

Dipper held up his lantern and said “Now, who wants to go first?”

“How about you?” I asked as I held him by the shoulders from the back and made our way to the staircase. Wendy was behind me, Soos was behind Wendy, and Mabel was in the end.

We finally reached the end of the staircase, finding ourselves in an old room filled with awesome supplies.

“Whoa!”

“Cool!”

“Awesome!”

“This is so, stupid cool!” Mabel, Soos, Dipper, Wendy and I simultaneously said.

“It's like a fallout shelter or something.” Dipper said.

“It must've belonged to the author.” I added.

Wendy then took the Fallout Shelter poster off the wall and dusted it off while saying “This is going over my bed.”

“Hey! Why do you get it?” I asked in a fake sad voice.

Wendy laughed and said “I’m the one who saw it first.”

I laughed as well and said to the gang “Guys, we should search the place for clues. Any lead could be our first step to identifying the author.”

“Eden’s right. Everyone take a section of the room to search in.” Dipper said.

I walked over a huge closet and as I was about to open it, I saw Mabel put her in a barrel and come out with caterpillars on her face as she said “Haha! My face feels fuzzy!”

I laughed and said “How are you not disgusted by this?”

“Try it. They tickle your face!” Mabel said.

“Pass. Continue searching.” I ordered.

I opened the closet that was in front of me and saw many shelves containing boxes, each box having a year number on it.

“Whoa, Dipper, come check it out! This is incredible!” I called out for him. He quickly stood beside me, staring at the boxes as he said “It's like he was preparing for a disaster.”

“But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Dipper replied. He then looked at the ground and gasped. I looked at where he was looking, and saw an empty can of beans. He picked it up and said “Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently.”

“The author might still be alive, down here!” Soos said.

“Yeah! Who else could have opened it?” I added.

“Wait a minute...” Wendy muttered as she pulled down a map of Gravity Falls from 1982, revealing an open hatch cover.

“I think I know where he might have gone...” Wendy said as we all looked through the tunnel.

“So, we should, like, go in there?” I asked.

“I’ll go first.” Wendy said as she started crawling through the tube. Soos then followed, then me, then Dipper, then Mabel. At the end of the tunnel, we found ourselves in a room made of some kind of metal cubes.

“Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?” Wendy asked.

“It’s like a part of a video game.” I commented as I stepped in, making sure not to step on the square that had a symbol on it, unlike the rest of them.

“This room is way creepy.” Soos said.

“Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!” Mabel exclaimed as she shoved Dipper who stepped on with the square and it sank in, causing the hatch to slam and lock. The symbols on the other wall squares started glowing red, and the sound of a buzzer rang trough the room as it started to shake. I glared at both the twins and was this close at yelling at them, but some of the cubes started to poke into the room.

“What's goin' on, dude?” Soos asked.

“The walls! They’re closing in on us!” I exclaimed and we all started to panic.

“Haha, it's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face.” Mabel said out of nowhere.

“Mabel! This is serious!” I said as I removed the caterpillars off her face. She seemed to snap out of it, because she started to panic as well and said “Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!”

“There has to be way out!” I exclaimed.

“Dipper! What do we do?!” Mabel asked.

Dipper frantically flipped through the pages until he stopped on one and shone the black light on it. He then showed it to us, which was a page of the room with all the symbols, but 5 of these symbols were drawn in invisible ink.

“Find these five symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!” Dipper said as we all started searching for them.

“One!” I heard Soos yell.

“Two!” Wendy yelled as well.

“Three!” Mabel said.

I finally found one of the symbols on the wall behind me, so I quickly pressed it before it disappeared behind the moving walls and said “Four!”

_Come on! Only one more to go! Where is it!_

“Five!” I heard Dipper yell as a door opened on the other side of the room.

“Run for it!” Mabel exclaimed. We all made a run for it, and luckily we all made it out, barely. Dipper’s vest gut caught between the block. We all landed on each other, and luckily no one got hurt. I got up and so did everyone else.

We started cheering for making it out alive and Wendy said “Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!”

“Yeah. Can’t believe we made it! We wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Dipper.” I said to Dipper as I gave him a smile.

“You ruled back there, man!” Wendy said as she playfully punched him.

“Haha, thanks.” Dipper said sheepishly.

Wendy and Soos started roaming around the room whereas Mabel, Dipper and I stayed behind.

“Hey bro, you forgot your vest.” Mabel said as she walked over to his vest and pulled it out. But when she pulled it out, a piece of paper fell from it, and Mabel didn’t seem to notice. So I picked it up without anyone noticing, flattening it, and realizing that it’s a note… to Wendy.

 _Of course. You know what? I don’t even want to read it._ I looked back at the paper, tempting to read it.

_Oh what the heck, it can’t be that bad._

"Dear Wendy, I've always had a crush on..." I started reading but stopped.

_That…is that a love confession?_

I looked back at Dipper who was in turn staring at Wendy. It finally settled in. I have no chances what so ever. He was going to confess and make his feelings official, while I am still stuck with a dumb unrequited crush. Great.


	38. Chapter 38

“Heyo!” Mabel yelled from behind me, startling me from my thoughts.

I screamed and exclaimed “Mabel, stop sneaking up on me like that!”

“Sorry, what you got there?”

“Oh um… it’s um… a paper… that fell of Dipper’s vest… addressed to Wendy… saying that he likes her.”

“What?!” She exclaimed as she snatched the paper from me. When she read it, she gasped and covered her mouth with the note, excitedly saying “Oh my gosh!”

Noticing my lack of excitement, she slowly dropped her smile, and uttered a small, "Eden..."

"It's fine," I hastily said before she could finish. In all honesty, I wanted nothing more than to cry and tell her how awful i felt. But I knew deep down that this would not have been the right choice. As Mabel's friend, as _Dipper's_ friend, I had to just suck it up and deal with it like a mature person. "I told you, I'm over it." I lied, because no matter how much I tried, my feelings would never just go away.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked, concern evident on her face.

I smiled, "Yeah! Besides, we could use this as black mail."

That peaked Mabel's interest as she smiled and said, "Black mail?" 

"Yeah, and i bet you already know what I'm thinking."

"Wait, you're not saying..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I grinned evilly. “Follow my lead.”

And with that, we made our way to Dipper.

“Hey Dipper” I said getting his attention. “Look what we found.” Mabel sang as she showed him the note.

Dipper gasped and said “What did you...? Give me that!” He then snatched it as Mabel started saying repeatedly “I knew it!”

“You’re not over Wendy at all!” I exclaimed.

“And you were gonna tell her today?!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“No, this note was from old times!” He objected.

“Please. Then why didn’t you tell her?” I asked mockingly.

“I changed my mind; it's a bad idea. I'd embarrass myself and then I'd be another guy she hates, like Robbie.” He answered. At the mention of that teenage mutant goth monster, I remember our conversation at the cemetery, and how depressed he looked because of Wendy. He does love her a lot... maybe instead of pushing Dipper towards Wendy, i should ush Wendy towards Robbie...?

 _No, I_ thought to myself, I _shouldn't think like that. Besides, Dipper would hate me if I did something like that._

“Dipper, you shouldn’t be so afraid.” I said.

“Yeah. You should just tell her already. One way or another, you'll feel better afterwards.” Mabel added.

“Mabel’s right, dude. It’s scientifically proven that having something on your chest you wanna get out so bad can damage you mentally.” I stated

“Look, guys, I can't tell her no matter how much I want to, so just drop it okay?” Dipper said annoyed. _Ha, that’s what I said._

“Dipper, it’s for your own good.” I said.

“Dude! Dipper, you gotta check out this weird metal closet. I am a robot, I have a metal closet.” Wendy said with a robot voice as she stood in a closet.

“Coming!” Dipper yelled out to Wendy. He turned to us and said “This never happened.” Then he walked away.

“Gosh, can you believe this guy? He actually wants us to believe that he’s over Wendy. Psh, yeah right.” I complained and crossed my arm.

“Uh-oh!” Mabel exclaimed teasingly.

“What?” I asked.

“I think someone is jealous.” She sang.

“No. no, no. I’m not jealous. I’m fine.”

“Ha! Not jealous? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Yes, Mabel. I’m not jealous! If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, I don’t like Dipper like that anymore!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it to me!”

I started looking around the room, thinking of a way to prove it to her, when my eyes landed on Dipper who was walking towards Wendy who was in the metal closet, and an idea popped in my head. “You want me to prove it to you? Fine, I’ll prove it you.” I said as I caught up with Dipper.

I placed my arm around his shoulder, making him stop and said “Dipper, whatever happens, I just you need to know something: this is for your own good.”

“What?” Dipper asked confused. Instead of answering him, I shoved him in the closet with Wendy and shut the door.

”What are you doing?” Mabel asked.

“Proving to you that… the thing you wanted me to prove to you earlier.” I said when I realized Dipper could be listening.

“Eden! Let us out!” Dipper yelled from the inside of the closet.

“Oh, I'll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her!” I said.

“Oh, good thinking.” Mabel said.

“Now, do you believe that… the thing we were discussing earlier.”

“Maybe.” Mabel said.

“Mabel!” Dipper called for help from his sister.

“Sorry brother, but you'll thank us for this later!” Mabel said and we both high fived.

“This calls for a celebration.” I said.

Mabel took out from her pockets to packets of raw sugar.

“Yeah, that’ll do.” I said as I took it from her and we both started eating.

“What are they talking about?” I heard Wendy ask Dipper.

“Nothing! They’ve just been eating raw sugar packets again.”

“That's beside the point!” Mabel and I said in unison.

“Let me out right now!” Dipper yelled and started pounding on the door.

I moved away from the closet and said “This is fun.”

“Yeah, I wonder what he’ll do next.” Mabel replied.

“I think that eventually, he’ll tell her. But of course not right away.”

“I think that he won’t tell her and they’ll rot in the closet.” Mabel joked and we both laughed.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!” Soos said as he ran to us holding a briefcase.

“Wow, cool briefcase.” I said.

“It must have belonged to the author.” Mabel added.

“Yeah, we should take it with us and inspect it at home.” I suggested. Both Mabel and Soos agreed.

“Guys, let’s look around some more. Maybe we’ll find other clues.” I said.

“Dude, all I’m going to find is some super cool stuff, like this.” Soos said as he started messing around with some lab glassware and I laughed at his goofiness. Before me and Mabel could do anything however, we heard pounds on the closet door and Dipper yelling “Eden, Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here!"

“Ha ha, nice try!” I said.

“The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!” Mabel said.

“That is so wise.” Soos commented.

“Dipper, just say whatever the girls want you to say, so they'll let us out of here!” Wendy exclaimed from the inside.

“Come on Dipper! You can do this!” I exclaimed.

“Now's the time, bro!” Mabel exclaimed as well. I heard Dipper stuttering for a while, until he yelled “I'm gonna find another way out!”

I looked at Mabel confused and asked “What does he mean by that?”

“I don’t know, I think he’s just joking.”

I laughed nervously and said “Yeah, joking.”

“What? You want to let them out of there?” She asked smugly.

“I-I… I don’t know. What if there was a real monster in there?”

“You know what I think? You want to get them out of there because you regret your decision of locking them up in the first place!”

“What? No! That’s besides the point!”

“Aha! So you do want them out of there!”

“N-no! I don’t care anymore. Leave them in there! Let them… m-make out or whatever.” I sulked on a chair near the controls and crossed my arms.

“Sure are taking their time in there.” Soos said. Okay, now I’m _really_ regretting what I did.

“Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and brief case? I feel like I look smarter...” Soos said wearing a lab coat and holding the brief case he found earlier. I was too busy being worried to laugh. Mabel then gasped as she approached the controls and said “Razzle dazzle! Look at this tube-y thing!”

I laughed and said “They’re called experimental tubes.”

She started pressing a button on the dashboard, making the tube freeze then unfreeze while saying “Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen!”

I saw a paper scribbled with some notes, so I said “What's this? Experiment number 210: the shape shifter. Whoa, is that even real?”

“The shape shifter? Uh, dude? Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?”

Mabel and I both gasped as she said “I thought he was just joking!”

“You know dipper's jokes are terrible!” Soos yelled.

“Dipper!” Mabel and I screamed.

“We gotta go in and rescue them!” I yelled.

“Quick! Before the shape shifter gets them!” Mabel yelled as well as we entered the closet that turned out to be a door to a secret lab.

“Gosh, this is all my fault! I shouldn’t have trapped them in there, and now they could be in trouble!”

“It’s okay. We’ll find them.” Mabel said.

“Sure hope so.

” We then started calling out for both of them, but no response.

“Oh, it's so dark! How will we ever find them?” Soos said.

“Should have brought a flashlight.” I scolded myself.

“Leave that to Mabel!” Mabel said as she pressed her lightbulb sweater, resulting it to illuminate the place.

“Whoa, rad!”

“Yeah, but isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?” I asked.

“No. It's a fun hazard. Now let me light the way!” Mabel said as we all ran off searching for them.

“Hang on, guys!” I yelled.

“We're coming for you dudes!” Soos yelled as well.


End file.
